Lost our Way
by PabloOftheDead
Summary: This is set just after the group escape from Howe's and they all get split up. After discovering a church is inaccessible, they all take shelter in a crypt, where events unfold to a dramatic climax. Follow Clementine, AJ, Kenny and Luke on their journey to Wellington. You will find yourself either smiling, or utterly heartbroken. Who will live? Will they all lose their way?
1. Hallowed Grounds

**The Walking Dead**

This will be a story about Kenny, Clementine, AJ and Luke, trying to make their way to Wellington. After their escape from Howe's, this is where the story diverts from the main game and becomes and Alternate Universe, where everyone is lost, and are unknown status until our characters discover otherwise, _if_ they discover anything at all. There was no meetup point at Parker's Run as the escape happened too fast as they were discovered by Carver in the garage (like in the game), but they weren't able to discuss escape plans due to Rebecca's early birth of AJ.

The people that are left are Clementine, Luke, Kenny, AJ, Bonnie, Mike, Jane, Sarah and Nick. Everyone else is either dead or missing. Carlos died in the escape, just like in the game, however Nick is not shot and wounded, and instead of Luke and Nick running after Sarah, it is just Nick who chases after her. Sarita also dies just like she does in the game in the crowd of walkers.

In the end, Nick chases after Sarah with Jane following. Mike and Bonnie disappear together, with Kenny, Luke, AJ and Clementine escaping together and eventually come upon an abandoned church, which is where this story will start.

* * *

Works in progress:

The walking dead game video - Lee and Clementine tribute - Lee's Legacy (completed on 25/03/2015 /f3l19vvpr2o)

My first impressions on the walking dead, episode by episode videos - In progress, 0.5% complete (hehe)

An alternate scene with Luke/Kenny/Clementine and AJ - First Draft complete - Additions in progress

Lost our way

18/3/2015

_added a little background to why Kenny is acting the way he is, fleshed out searching the crypt a little too, and revealed what was used for firewood._

21/3/2015

_added some information about the escape and why AJ was born early._

26/03/2015

_Added more content. Backstory for Clementine's escape from Savannah. Luke and Kenny's feelings leading up to their confrontation. Why Kenny has changed his attitude after the fight. Clementine's feelings when Kenny and Luke are fighting etc. I would like to say the chapter is complete, but I will leave it down to you guys to decide if it needs improving some more._

_01/04/2015_

_Chapter 2 in planning stages_

06/04/2015

_Chapter 2 up to 3,000 words_

29/04/2015 _chapter 2 up to 11,632 words, scene 2 almost completed, reducing chapter 2 to 3 or 4 scenes. Updated chapter 1 to have the story flow more fluidly, and brought chapter in line with what chapter 2 will read like. Almost as if I had forgot to write really. It has been about 5 years or more since I last wrote something so although some bits of this chapter were good, it was still very rusty and inconsistent. Hopefully this review will iron all of that out. Current estimated progress on chapter 2 is around 40% or a little less._

_30/04/2015_

_proof read chapter 1 ready to upload. Attempting to continue with chapter 2._

_06/05/2015_

_Chapter 2 released, started planning of chapter 3. Found music for my next tribute video, which will be to Clementine, again, but without speech. I would also like to apologise for the darkness of chapter 2._

_Would like to credit Lilacsbloom for helping with the characterisation, and helping me improve all aspects of the narrative, and with that extending my whole hearted thanks for all of the support you have gave me, thank you._

_Thank you to all who have taken the time to review my story so far, I am pleased it has been positive, as all the hard work I spent researching has paid off by the looks of it, although it is very early days right now. I will keep updating on my progress for my work on Tumblr and twitter, follow me at __ and /pabloOftheDead_

_I do plan on making more stories, but for now I am focusing on this one._

_10/05/2015_

_Chapter 3 started, given the title of Bitter Sweet._

_Chapter 3 completed_

_?/05/2015_

_Chapter 4, given the title Friends to the End._

_Chapter 4 completed_

_03/06/2015_

_Chapter 5 started, given the title To Parker's Run._

* * *

Theme tune for this chapter is Never Meant to belong by Shiro Sagisu (give it a listen while you read.)

* * *

Lost Our Way

Kenny, Luke and Clementine, who was carrying AJ ever since the escape from Howe's, had come upon a small church in the middle of a meadow, right as a storm was passing by. This was no ordinary storm however as temperatures were plummeting, and the wind not too far off hurricane speeds at times. As they approached the church, which looked quite derelict and run down, it became obvious that the doors were sealed shut from the inside. Kenny slams his fist on the door and exclaims.

"Fuck, its locked. These doors are sealed shut, there's no way in."

Clementine flinched at the noise the door gave off when Kenny slammed his fist onto it, trying to open the door to no avail. Looking at her surroundings she spotted a crypt not far off the church in the graveyard, facing the doors to the church.

"What about over there?"

Clementine was pointing out the crypt that she had spotted. It had a narrow entrance which faced the church, it looked perfect, but was it clear of walkers?

Kenny looked in the direction Clementine was pointing, taking his hat off and rubbing his hair for a moment as he thought about it for a second. Out of options, he replies.

"Clem, see if you can find your lighter, we are going to need some light in that place."

Pleased with her find, Clementine patted her pockets looking for the lighter.

"Sure, I have it right here."

Pulling the lighter out of her left pocket, shaking it to see if there was still gas in it, she smiled at Kenny and said cheerily.

"Still has gas I think."

Frowning slightly, Kenny remarked.

"Good, last thing we want is no way of making a fire, not with this god damned wind and rain."

Kenny approached the crypt with caution, the wind howling an eerie tune as it whistled through the gaps in the crumbling walls.

"This place is perfect, we can see the entrance to the church from in here, so if any of our friends make it here, we will know."

Luke, walking in front of Clementine and AJ, looking out for any trouble, had a thought, and spoke his mind.

"We should see if we can find something to make a sort of torch. There aint gonna be nothin' out here, everything's too wet."

Kenny nodded and said.

"Okay, should be something in the crypt to light it, hopefully an oil lamp. Stay close, don't wanna get chomped by a walker. Pass me that lighter Clem."

Clementine handed Kenny the lighter, and he tried to light it, but will not light because of the wind and rain. Kenny shouted in frustration.

"God DAMMIT. I can't get this useless piece of shit to work."

Luke sensed the anger in Kenny's voice, and calmly suggested.

"Calm down Kenny, it should light if we try and huddle together and keep the wind from it."

Clementine nodded and smiled at Luke as she interjected.

"Luke's right Kenny, we just have to stop the wind from effecting it too much."

Kenny realised that losing his temper would not help right now calmed down enough to reply courteously.

"Alright, fine. Without light, we aint going in there, god knows what could be lurking inside."

Luke turned to Clementine and they exchanged a nervous smile as he reminded Kenny.

"Right, we've lost enough tonight that's for sure."

Kenny glared at Luke as the group huddled together, Clementine holding AJ close to her chest with her back to the wind. Luke stood right next to Clementine, his back to the wind too.

"Okay stay like that, I think this should work, come closer to the entrance, so we can light it."

Clementine and Luke edged closer to the entrance, with Kenny walking backwards, trying not to trip over the uneven ground leading up to the entrance.

Kenny took several attempts to light the lighter, but it sparked to life.

"Okay good, that's good, come into the entrance, and lets see what we have here."

Kenny turned around so he was facing forwards, holding the lighter in front of him, shielding the flame with his hands, the flame flickering because of the wind and scanned the place for walkers.

What they saw was astonishing, the dim light from the lighter revealing a crypt with a marble coffin in the centre of the room, with coffins from floor to ceiling, reflecting gold in the dim light. Wherever this was, it must have been for someone important. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenny spotted an oil lamp hanging next to the entrance.

"Thank Christ. An oil lamp, lets get this thing lit, so we can see better."

Kenny took down the oil lamp, and fiddled with it trying to get it to light. After a couple of attempts, the oil lamp flared into life, giving off a brighter light that they could use to search the crypt for walkers and make it safe.

Luke rested his hand on Clementine's shoulder as he spoke to her with confidence.

"Lets see if there are any more so we can see properly, Clem, keep watch at the entrance, while we look around."

Looking into his eyes, exchanging a nervous smile she nervously replied.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for our friends, and I will shout if any walkers come lurking."

Smiling, trying to reassure Clementine, Luke scratched his chin for a second.

"Right, this place doesn't look too big, but we can't be too careful right?"

Looking down to the floor and biting her lip for a second, she looked up, her face full of anxiety.

"Be careful okay?"

Sensing the nervousness Clementine was feeling, Luke tried to reassure Clementine, giving her a confident smile.

"You know me Clem, Kenny and I can take care of ourselves, right Kenny?"

Arms folded as he carefully watched Luke and Clementine's little exchange, his face like thunder.

"I gotta take care of all of you, aint nobody else getting nothing done round here."

Luke frowned at that comment, but kept it to himself. Kenny was acting like a real jerk, because he lost Sarita just a few hours ago, but for Luke, he had lost people too, and he did not know if they were alive or dead, something he felt Kenny did not get. That was eating away at Luke, could he have done more to keep everyone together? He felt sure he could have, he knew it in his bones, but here they were, with just himself, Kenny, Clementine and AJ. All he could do was hope that they found their way to the church too.

Kenny and Luke entered the crypt, the glow from the oil lamp lighting up the marble floor, which was seriously damaged, the floor cracked, and some tiles poking up, with Luke almost falling over one.

Rolling his eyes, Kenny snapped.

"Dammit Luke, keep your shit together would you."

Surprised and a little embarrassed Luke quickly stood up.

"Sorry, I tripped on the broken tile there."

Slowly they walked up to the marble coffin in the centre of the room. It was still sealed shut. The engraving on the side reading The Cardinal of St. Peter's church 1807.

The light from the oil light revealing that the crypt was not very big at all and was like a box room, however there looked to be a small passage right at the back of the room, so Kenny and Luke headed for the passage, with caution. There was nothing to be worried about, the small passage led to what looked like another crypt of the same size, however, there was a steel gate, which was locked, just inside the passage where they were. There was another steel gate at the end of the passage, which also appeared to be locked. Next to the gate, hung another oil lamp which they took down and lit.

Kenny and Luke headed back to Clementine giving the all clear.

Grinning ear to ear, Luke smiled and cheerily called over to Clementine.

"This place is not big at all, no walkers that we can see, and we could use the coffins to make a fire, and we have plenty of light."

Smiling back, relief washed over her, as the anxiety she felt washed away, she replied thankfully.

"Good, AJ will need to keep warm, this wind is freezing, and the rain is making things worse."

Ushering Clementine away from the entrance and toward the centre of the crypt, where Luke put down his machete and carry bag with his things in.

"Okay come away from the entrance, and let me get the fire started. Help me check these coffins, I don't want no surprises."

Going through the motions Clementine allowed Luke to gently lead her away from the entrance and to the centre of the crypt. She put her bag down next to Luke's carry bag. Laying AJ down in between her bag, and Luke's carry bag, so he felt like he was still being cuddled, Clementine took a quick look at his sleeping face, grinning slightly as she did so. Snapped back to reality she looked up at Luke, dread spreading across her face, she managed to reply in a defeated tone.

"Okay, I will help."

Putting his duffel bag down near the entrance to the crypt, Kenny sat down and started staring at the coffins, the gold reflecting back the light from the oil lamps. His face reflecting that of a broken man. He was reflecting on the events that had taken place just a few hours earlier. Sarita was his love, and now she was gone, yet another failure in his life that he felt powerless to stop. Would this never ending cycle of failures stop? He felt hopeless, worthless, yet he could not find the will to end it all on his own. He had to carry on, he had to fight. He promised Rebecca he would take care of AJ, before she died he promised.

All of his guilt, all of his failures, he had resolved that he was going to do the right thing by AJ. He was all that mattered now. He cared deeply for Clementine, but a part of him knew she could take care of herself. When he was beaten to an inch of his life, he wanted the pain to end, he felt at peace that he was finally going to a better place. When he woke up, he felt relief at first that he was not dead. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he became, he wanted to end this hellish existence. He was in pain, but as a man, he felt he could not show it, he had to be stong, he had to be strong for everyone. Sarita understood him, and she comforted him when he was angry.

Sarita was a woman he had never felt such a connection with other than Katjaa. He missed Katjaa so much, she meant so much to him, but to take her own life like that? Kenny could not forgive her for that, it confused and angered him that she would do that. When Sarita found Kenny, he had all but given up. He did not know how long it was since he had last eaten, or even slept, and frankly he did not care. His strength was leaving him, until this woman called Sarita came and saved him from himself, and from the walkers that were about to enter the restaurant called Gil's pitstop.

This woman was one of a kind. She was kind, and gentle, but a very strong woman in herself. In the first few days Kenny was close to dying, and Sarita tended to him, keeping him alive, feeding him and giving him water until his strength had returned enough to walk out of Gil's pitstop unaided. Sarita had talked none stop to Kenny, reassuring him that he was going to make it. He saw Katjaa in her, and even though he wasn't capable of looking after himself at the time, he grew fond of Sarita very quickly indeed. By the time he was able to get up and walk on his own, he had really formed a strong bond with Sarita, a one he had thought would never be broken, not while he was alive. He would die protecting her, that was his vow to himself, if they were in trouble, he would die saving her.

How wrong he was, here he was, in a crypt with Luke, Clementine and AJ, and Sarita was gone. He had failed again. The anger he felt towards himself was building up with each passing minute. He only had two things left in his life that he wanted to protect. That was Clementine, and AJ. He was NOT going to fail this time.

He looked up at Luke, watching him and Clementine as they pulled a coffin free of its tomb.

The suspicion he felt towards Luke had been eating away at him from the first time he met him. He could only ever imagine Clementine with Lee by her side, so it was odd when he saw Clementine being so positive about Luke when he first reunited with her back at the lodge. There was something about Luke that Kenny could not put his finger on. He didn't like how Clementine and Luke acted like they had known each other for years, it just didn't seem right. Maybe he was being paranoid, but Kenny felt like Luke was trying to take everyone he cared about from him. A sudden burst of rage filled him, which he quickly suppressed by looking out of the entrance towards the church and watching the rain drops bounce off the floor like a fountain.

Clementine was helping Luke to remove one of the many coffins lining the crypt, the gold reflecting back, bathing their faces in a yellow glow. Clementine was concentrating hard, breathing heavily and her face twisted a little as she tried to lift the coffin.

"Ugh, this thing is heavier than it looks!"

"Don't drop it Clem!" Luke exclaims as they attempt to lift the coffin together.

Starting to lose grip of the coffin, she struggled to keep the coffin up, her face changing from pained to shocked as the coffin slipped free of her hands crashing the front end of the coffin to the floor.

Luke saw Clementine was struggling, but was too late to be of any help as she dropped the coffin. Concerned for Clementine's well being Luke exclaimed.

"Woah, are you okay Clem?"

Nodding slowly, her hand over her mouth, she replied, shock in her voice.

"Yeah, are you? I couldn't hold on, sorry."

Luke grinned at Clementine and playfully said.

"I know, it's not like your as strong as me, being a grown up and all."

Playfully punching Luke in the shoulder Clementine joked.

"You know Luke, you sure are a funny guy aren't you."

The pair laughed for a brief moment and then both of them focused on the contents of the coffin that had spilled all over the floor.

Rummaging through the debris, Luke looked up at Clementine with a slight frown on his face.

"Whoever this was has been dead a long ass time."

"Yeah I guess. Their head is in tact. Whenever they died was before the dead started walking again." Clementine replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah thank god for that." Luke agreed.

Clementine looked across at AJ where she had laid him down, after she was given the all clear. She had wrapped him in his blankets snugly, and was still laying peacefully next to the marble coffin in the centre of the crypt. Still in between Clementine's bad, and Luke's carry bag. She was pleased to see he was still fast asleep, very surprised that he was still asleep, as he was no more than a few hours old at this point. The escape from Howe's had went horribly wrong at first, and then everything just happened so fast, that everyone got separated.

Everything was going to plan until Carver came across everyone in the garage preparing to leave. He held them all at gun point as Clementine returned from the office. She had never been so scared in all of her life, she was sure that Carver would notice her on the racking above him. Her heart was pounding fifty to the dozen as she leapt from the racking to land on Carver. She missed him by a fraction, but it was enough to distract him so everyone could gain the upper hand.

It however did not change the fact that before she got back from the office that he had shot Rebecca right after she gave birth to AJ. Everybody had banded together to deliver the baby that day just before they were trying to escape. They all knew they had to escape because Rebecca feared for her life, not knowing what Carver was going to do. It was one of those things that won't ever leave a person, not knowing whether AJ was Alvin's or whether it was Carver's. In the end, nobody will ever know, and Rebecca no longer had the chance to raise her child. Kenny had helped deliver AJ alongside Carlos, the stress of all of the events had sent Rebecca into an early labour. If everybody had not pulled together, AJ would have been another victim of Carver's wrath.

Upon giving birth to AJ, she made Kenny promise that AJ would be safe, and that he would take him away and make sure Carver would never get his hands on him. After Carver had killed Alvin, a small part of Rebecca had died that day, and she had grown to be really quiet, until she gave birth to AJ. She had never trusted Kenny, but she had started to trust Clementine by the time they reached the Lodge. As Lee had once said, that girl had been a survivor right from day one, and Rebecca could see how well she handled herself. She had regretted everything that she had said to Clementine when they first met, and she even apologised to Clementine explaining that with her so close to giving birth, that her mood was all over the place. She did not expect Clementine to understand, but she did hope she would remember her words if anything had happened to her.

"Clementine, I want you to promise me that if anything ever happens, that you will take care of my baby. I want you to make sure they are safe. I have not known you long, but you are resourceful, and I am sorry that I was so mean to you when we first met. I was being...emotional when we first met, you know being so close to birth I really did not want to be in harms way. Honestly I wish things could have been different, maybe Alvin would still be here, I just don't know what to do any more. I just want to know that my baby will be safe."

Clementine had not known what to say at that time, she was shocked at the change that Rebecca had gone through from when they first met. She had seemed so sure of herself when they first met, but now, she just seemed...broken.

A look of disdain on her face, Clementine replied "I can't make any promises Rebecca, I don't know how to raise a baby, maybe Kenny would be better, he has had Duck to raise before."

Clementine had always felt regret at what she had said to Rebecca, as it is the last time they ever spoke. Looking at AJ all peaceful, being wrapped up tightly in his blankets, a determination was growing inside her like a warm fire. She had to keep this baby safe, no matter what.

Luke caught Clementine's gaze and guessed at what she was thinking about.

"Rebecca did like you, you know. She was just looking out for us when she first met you."

Clementine looked to the floor, holding her left arm with her right hand she sadly replied "I know, I just wish I had said something nicer before Carver murdered her."

Sensing the guilt emanating from the slim figure before him, he tried to reassure her by stooping down to her level and looking her in the eyes. "There aint nothin' any of us could have done. He would have killed you had you arrived but a moment sooner. I am glad you didn't have to see it, it was horrible."

Closing her eyes and looking away, her voice breaking slightly as she replied"It doesn't change the fact that I didn't promise her. I really wish I had."

Calmly Luke tried to reassure Clementine, hugging her as he stroked her hair "All you can do now is help us all look after him, so long as you take care of him, I am sure Rebecca will be watching down on us and smiling that you are there for AJ."

Looking up into Luke's eyes, her eyes wide and hopeful "I sure hope so, I like to think mom, dad and Lee are looking down on me and protecting me."

Sensing the pain behind her eyes, Luke said softly "I would like to think that too Clementine. Every little helps to keep it together these days. There's not much hope left in this world, but you and AJ, your our hope okay kid? Just remember that. We need to get to Wellington and get everyone safe, so there can be hope for our future."

Snuggling in for but a second, Clementine released their embrace and once again looks to the floor, her voice filled with trepidation. "I hope Wellington is out there, we need somewhere safe, where we can live and not fear for our lives every passing minute of every day, that is all I want."

Kenny had been watching Luke and Clementine's exchange and caught the sadness in her face. The anger he felt washed away in an instant and was replaced by sheer sadness and guilt. He felt sorry for Clementine, even if it was for but a moment. She had been through so much, he felt ashamed at what he had said to Clementine when she was trying to help fend off the walkers from Sarita. He had failed to protect his love, and he took it out on the person he felt closest too. His face was glowing red and balled his fists as he looked down to the floor for a moment to try and compose himself.

The anger he felt was boiling inside him as he shifted his gaze to Luke, what was his game anyway? Was Luke trying to steal away what little he had left in this unholy world? How ironic, that in a holy place like this crypt, that these hallowed grounds were soiled by the walking dead, rotten corpses living to take away all that he cared about. And now Luke too? Kenny felt lost in that moment, like he had lost his way, and was losing what he was fighting so hard to keep. He stood up and walked over to AJ to have a look at how he was doing, turned and spoke to Clementine.

"He's doing fine Clem, I don't know how he is still asleep, considering he is only a few hours old. He should need feeding soon, could you check your pack for some formula and get that fire going, he will need fed soon."

Sensing the irritation in Kenny's voice, she replied softly "Okay Kenny, let us get this fire started first okay?"

His fists balled for a second, his face flush as he tried to control his emotions, Kenny managed to reply in a civil manner. "Okay Clem, but quick as you can, we don't want him crying much or we are fucked if walkers start piling in here."

Becoming irritated with Kenny's micromanagement, Clementine snapped. "I know Kenny"

Clementine looked at Kenny trying to figure out what was going on inside his mind, and she didn't like what she saw. She knew that look, Kenny was in a dark place again, and she no longer knew how to bring him back. She was worried now, so she hurried as fast as she could to help Luke use the wood from the coffin to start the fire.

Sifting through the debris, Luke picked up what looked like an old cloth, dusty and old, he turned and asked. "Clem, light this old rag for me would you?"

Happy to help as best she could, Clementine cheerily replied "Sure, Luke."

With that Clementine lit the rag, and it burst into flames immediately it was so old and dry.

Luke was arranging the wood from the coffin so it would burn more efficiently, while Clementine went over to her backpack next to the marble coffin in the centre of the crypt, she had a quick look towards the church doors to see if there was any movement, there wasn't. All she could see was very heavy rain pounding off the ground, creating a thunderous noise like drum rolls as it did so. As she took the baby bottle and formula out of her backpack she looked over to Luke and spoke.

"We ought to respect the dead you know Luke, we need to lay the remains to rest properly"

Thinking along the same lines, he did not know how to bring it up without angering Kenny. Clementine had beaten him to it, so he replied, slight relief in his voice. "I know, your right. As much as we need this fire, I don't want to disrespect this persons remains, whoever they may have been."

Becoming more and more irritated by Luke and Clementine's little exchanges, Kenny snapped. "Fuck the dead, they aint gonna know are they? We need this fire, AJ need's this fire, do what the fuck you want, but I aint helping you with that shit."

Frowning with his cheeks burning Luke raised his voice slightly. "Kenny, stop being such an asshole, its not a matter of who needs what, we just want to respect this persons remains, that's all."

Balling his fists, frowning Kenny snapped back. "What, you think your some saint now Luke? Fuck you."

Scared as to where this would lead, Clementine tried to make peace with Kenny. "We're all tired, I think we should rest a while, we are all exhausted from running."

Having none of it Kenny continued his tirade. "My Sarita is dead because of you Clementine, I told you to watch her"

Holding her left arm with her right hand, and looking at the floor, Clementine tried to defend her actions. "I was watching out for Sarah, I am sorry Kenny, when I saw Sarita being attacked I tried my best to stop the walkers, but I am just too little, I couldn't stop them all."

Unhappy with the way Kenny was treating Clementine, Luke raised his voice again, anger in his voice. "You know Kenny, you could have got us all killed screaming like that, it aint right y'know, there aint nothin' none of us could have done, right Clem?"

Looking up and looking into Kenny's eyes Clementine replied with regret in her voice. "I did what I could, I'm sorry Kenny, it happened too fast."

Anger rapidly rising, Kenny suppressed his rage as best he could. He replied with anger and sorrow filling his words. "Too fast? So all of a sudden you got slow now huh? Don't give me that bullshit, you could have stopped it Clementine, but you were more concerned for that Sarah than my Sarita."

Defeated and thoroughly exhausted Clementine replied. "Kenny don't, I just...I..._sigh_."

Clementine hung her head with tears in her eyes. She was painfully aware of what had happened and she felt helpless. Had she just been that bit bigger and that bit stronger, she could have fought her way to Sarita faster couldn't she? She no longer knew what to say to Kenny to bring him back to reality. He was hurting bad and was in a dark place, but so was Clementine. She was just as upset at losing Sarita as Kenny was, even though she did not know her long at all, she knew she meant a lot to Kenny. It hurt Clementine to think that she had failed to save Kenny's partner, and she was well aware of the bond they had between each other. She knew more than anyone the pain that is experienced when you lose someone so close to you, she had lost Lee, and she had lost both of her parents in the space of ten minutes. The emptiness she felt at those moments was too painful. Upon leaving Savannah, she was lost both figuratively and literally, she can not recall how she ended up outside of Savannah. She just left the jewellery store and wandered aimlessly, feeling lost and lonely. She did not even look up at all the walkers around her, she just kept her head down, her head swimming with sadness as she wandered slowly down each street.

Eventually she was no longer in the city, just wandering across some fields, alone. She had never felt so lost in all of her life. She kept herself going by reciting the last words of her friend Lee, and the last phone call her mom and dad had made. Her hat was dirty, and she hoped her dad would forgive her for that, there was no way on earth it was going to stay clean in this hellish existence. She had to stay strong, she had to survive, she did not want Lee to have died protecting her for nothing. Her heart was bursting with pain, and she knew how Kenny felt, but Clementine was able to keep going, she HAD to keep going, she did not want Lee to have died in vain. Clementine did not understand what kept Kenny going any more, but she did know that he had grown a sudden attachment to AJ and was certain that that poor little boy's well being was what drove him to keep going. She was uncertain if Kenny still felt protective of her any more as his moods would swing wildly from being upbeat to bursts of rage. He was losing it, slowly but surely, and she was sure that nothing that she would say right now would stop Kenny from being tipped over the edge, so she chose not to say anything.

Observing Clementine, Luke noticed the shift in her body language and knew he had to stop this before things got out of hand. Sternly Luke tried to keep the peace. "Look we need to rest Kenny, one of us needs to watch that entrance for our friends, I'll take first watch."

Physically and emotionally exhausted, Kenny was at breaking point, snapping. "Fine, but don't you go wandering off, or I'll end you, you hear me?, try ANYTHING! and I'll end you."

Luke tended the small fire he and Clementine had made, to do two things, one, to keep AJ and everyone else warm on this horrible night, and two so that anyone passing close to the church could see the crypt glowing with the warm orange light it radiated. The oil lamps were well lit by now and the crypt was bathed in light. Luke turned one of the lamps off so it was not too bright, so Kenny and Clementine could rest a little bit easier. He picked up the baby formula and bottle and put them back into Clementine's bag, making sure everything was in its place.

Clementine could not get to sleep easily, for a good while she would stare at the ceiling replaying the events of the escape in her head. Was she to blame? Could she have saved Sarita? What about Sarah? Where is she now, is she dead? She had no way of knowing how Sarah was or what any of the others were doing, they were lost, horribly lost. How had it come to this?

The wind was fierce and the rain driving into the ground sending water droplets dancing above the ground, with the monotonous soundtrack it produced, little AJ breathing heavily as he slept. How she fell asleep, she does not know, maybe the sound of the rain had hypnotised her into a trance and sent her to sleep, or just the sheer fact that she was exhausted beyond anything she had ever felt before. Clementine was aching head to foot, but sleep eventually took her, just like death takes you eventually.

Luke was watching Clementine and AJ, not concerning himself with Kenny, as he could take care of himself, the warm glow of the fire lighting up their faces like angels in the night. Satisfied they were both sound asleep he looked back to the church entrance, nothing had stirred, no sounds of footsteps, nothing. Just wind and rain, the incessant howling of the wind getting louder, the trees in the woods not too far behind the church grounds could be heard rattling against each other, leaves rustling loudly, as the storm raged on.

An hour passed, then another, and another, the storm was getting worse. The wind was so strong the weather vein could be heard spinning on its point, the squeak squeak squeak, akin to that of a crank shaft off the really old cars that had to be started with a handle. The noise was tremendous, so Luke was taking extra care to look for any movement at all, that wasn't trees blustering about or debris flying past, all they needed was to be attacked by walkers now, that would be horrible.

_Flash_

Suddenly a flash lit up the church, its spire rising tall all the way to where a bell once was, it was gone, so Luke assumed this church was either abandoned or in disrepair, or one of those new age churches which replaced the bell with a speaker system. It's stain glassed windows depicting the birth of baby Jesus, Luke thought to himself _that's hope right there, maybe that's a sign for you AJ buddy._

Kenny was trying to get to sleep as Luke took first watch, and he found that no matter how hard he tried he could not get to sleep. The sight of all the coffins in the crypt got him thinking about everyone he had lost who he had loved. Katjaa, Duck, Sarita and dare he say Lee? They had not always seen eye to eye, but Lee was a good man, who made valid points at every turn. That guy was smart, and he found he did actually miss him too, despite them not always getting along.

Come to think of it Clementine and Lee were like two peas in a pod, they were never far away from each other, always there for each other. And this somehow left Kenny feeling angry. He felt angry that Luke was trying to take care of Clementine, like he was her big brother or something. It should be Lee who was taking care of her, not him. The more he thought about this the angrier he became, his thoughts soon turning to AJ. The paranoia and sense of loss was filling Kenny with rage, he was fit to burst. He wasn't going to let Luke get near AJ, he was not going to let him try and take over looking after him too, there was no way he was going to let that happen.

Luke went over to AJ, slowly and quietly so as not to wake anyone up, to look at his face a little closer. It was a mistake that almost cost him his life.

Kenny was not asleep still and heard Luke creeping closer to where AJ was asleep, he could not suppress his rage any longer.

Raising his voice, Kenny shouted. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Surprised and caught off guard Luke only managed to utter. "wh..." Before Kenny jumped up out of his sleeping position landing a punch square in Luke's chest sending him reeling backwards. He stumbled on a paving slab and fell out of the crypt, banging his head hard outside.

_bang_

The sound of the thunder erupting like a volcano spreading its thunderous echo all around, it must be a fair distance away, as it took a good twelve seconds between the flash and the bang.

Luke was taken aback by the violence that had erupted from Kenny. He had thought he was asleep, and he was wrong. He had been thinking about his friends and praying that they were all okay. Deep down inside he regretted not being with them, he cared for Clementine as the little sister he had never had, but he still missed his friends. He missed Nick, and the thoughts of that sparked something inside him. Being a passive person, it took a lot to anger Luke, but Kenny had crossed the line, and he felt his anger rising as he tried to stand up. It was freezing cold outside and the wind was howling now, the storm really was raging around them, the rain coming down like a waterfall.

Clementine woke with a jolt, like she had had a really bad dream and sat up bolt upright. Where's Kenny? Where's Luke? She glanced over and AJ was still sound out, his chest heaving up and down as he slept.

Standing over Luke, Kenny screamed. "What the fuck were you doing to AJ you prick?!"

Dazed and confused, Luke tried defending himself. "I was just checking on him y'know, making sure he was okay."

Luke knew that Kenny could lose it completely, but to be honest he was at breaking point himself. Too much shit had happened that day to last a lifetime, and he just could not find it in himself to let it drop. The anger was starting to build inside himself, but he was managing to stay calm for now, but he did not know how long that would last.

Balling his fists, Kenny yelled. "Yeah sure you were, you think I was born yesterday country boy?"

Kenny dragged Luke to his feet, blood visibly running down his face, wind pulling at his clothes flapping his pants around hopelessly, the rain bouncing off his head before dropping back to earth.

Clementine noticed a shape moving beyond the fire, and then heard Kenny's voice over the wind, _dammit._

Running to the crypt entrance, Clementine pleaded. "Kenny, STOP!, what are you doing?"

Desperately trying to calm him down, Luke begged. "Kenny, listen to her, I wasn't doing nothin' I swear."

Luke was starting to lose patience with Kenny now, and he was finding it hard to control his anger.

Convinced their was some other agenda that Luke had, Kenny was having none of it. "The fuck you were'nt, you were planning on takin' him weren't you, you shitbird. I told you I would end you if you tried anything."

Kenny punched Luke right in the stomach, the thud was loud as Luke fell to his knees.

Gasping for air he tried speaking to Kenny. "Kenny stop, we don't need no more drama tonight okay? Just calm down okay? Clem talk some sense into him will ya?"

_Flash_

The lightning illuminated their surroundings but for a moment. The church was in the centre of what appeared to be a small meadow, which was surrounded by woods. The trees standing tall, like silent spectators to this fracas between friends. The church was old, really old, and looked in need of some desperate TLC, but it was sturdy and still standing. The rain was coming down like a river now, the rain so heavy and loud that it was hard to hear anything at all.

Trying desperately to get through to Kenny, Clementine pleaded. "Kenny, listen to me for once in your life! STOP IT! We are all that is left, do you want to be responsible for Luke's death?"

Kenny turned to Clementine for a second, his face twisted with rage as he barked

"Don't talk to me about being responsible for death, YOU are just as bad, if not worse, Sarita is dead...because of YOU!"

_Bang_

That comment to Clementine was the last straw for Luke. He had finally lost his temper with Kenny, and started to fight back. He was not gong to let him treat Clementine like that, no way. Luke had no choice but to fight back. Kenny wanted to kill him and this had to stop, **now**.

The thunder cracking loudly overhead as Luke tried to take Kenny down so he could restrain him, by kicking behind his knee, he failed to connect properly.

Kenny lashed out catching Luke in the side of the face, cutting his cheek in the process. A river of crimson spilling out onto his face, immediately diluted by the heavy rain fall.

Despite being so fired up now, Luke was not going to win this fight. Kenny just seemed so much more fired up than he was. Something had totally snapped inside Kenny, and all Luke could do now, was defend himself, and stop Kenny from killing anybody else today.

"Clem, do something!"

"Kenny please stop, please stop, pleeeeease."

Clementine was witnessing two friends trying to kill each other and yet again, she could not stop it, she was too small. The only thing she had to gain her friends attention was her gun. Surely they would not make her shoot them? She did not want to choose who to shoot, surely they were not selfish enough to make her choose between them were they? Her heart was breaking again for the countless time that day, how much more pain would she have to suffer? Would this endless cycle of death ever end?

The emptiness she felt once again washing over her like a giant wave of pain. Her heart imploding, crushed with sadness. Once again she found herself struggling to stop the adults around her from permanently changing her life for the worse.

_Flash_

The trees were still staring, watching, silent witnesses to events that would haunt Clementine for the rest of her life.

The churches earthing rod was not there, the metal no longer sitting proud on the top of the church, it had simply disappeared over time, maybe this church really was abandoned.

She pulled the gun from her lower back and cocked it

"please Kenny, please stop, pleeeeeeease stop. Both of you stop it, pleeeease!"

She closed her eyes repeating it over and over, tears streaming down her face as the men continued to trade blows, the wind was dying down, and so was the rain. She was helpless, lost, lonely, sad, and worst of all witnessing her friends that she cared for dearly, intentionally hurting each other. She did not want to shoot anyone, she could not hurt anyone else.

_"A part of growing up is doing what's best for the people you care about, even if sometimes that means hurting someone else."_

The words Lee had said to her prominent in her mind, as she remembers all too clearly that night in the RV. Lilly had completely lost her senses too, and she had killed Carley right in front of Clementine. She would never forget that night, **never**.

_"I don't want to hurt anyone."_

The tears flowing freely down her face as events of that night flashed through her mind.

_"It's not that easy."_

Those final words breaking her heart even more. How could she stop her friends from hurting each other without hurting them? She took a deep breathe and looked at the two men fighting, aiming her gun towards them. She went to pull the trigger but she could not bring herself to do it. Why won't they take any notice of me?

_BANG_

The lightning struck a tree at the edge of the forest, an enormous crack and the sound of wood splintering as the tree groaned and protested. With an almighty bang, the tree was felled, split in two right at the top. The noise of the tree falling was horrendous.

Out of frustration Clementine fired her gun, into the air **BANG**, **BANG**!

"STOP, Please stop! Stop it! stop it!"

Kenny was in a complete rage, all he could see was black. He had finally snapped when he saw Luke approaching AJ. He could not remember how he came to be outside, or how he and Luke were all beat up. The darkness receded when he heard shots being fired, it jolted him to his senses, and a sense of remorse washed over him as he looked down at Luke. He had gone too far, he had lost it again, he was ashamed once again that he was failing to keep the people he cared about most safe.

Clementine fell to her knees, sobbing and repeating over and over, her heart pounding and all of her pain being let out at once as she shook with emotion, unable to bring herself to look up any more. She felt that her friends had killed each other and she had never been so afraid. Would she be alone again? Just her and AJ now?

Kenny looked over to where the gunshots had come from and what he saw not only made him feel completely ashamed of what he had just done, but in the same moment, felt a deep deep sorrow for Clementine, for he finally realised that what he was going through, that that poor little girl must be going through too. He strode up to Clementine and put his hand on her shoulder unsure how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Clem, I just...I...I just lost it, I..."

Clementine could not bring herself to look up, she was physically and emotionally drained, she had no tears left. All she could do was let out little sobs as her limbs fell limp by her sides. She was exhausted, scared and felt all alone.

After a few moments Clementine looked over to the man lying on the floor, his face covered in blood. The rain had eased off now and the wind had died down to practically nothing. They were in the eye of the storm.

Attempting to explain to Clementine, Kenny appealed to her. "I just saw black...I...I'm sorry clem, I keep forgetting, your just a kid, and I just..."

Clementine stood up, practically ignoring Kenny and walked over to Luke.

Wisps of white came from his mouth, like ghosts haunting this sacred site, it went as soon as it came.

Luke had fought as hard as he could just to fend off the blows that Kenny had rained down on him. Even so, he had lost this one, losing conciousness when Kenny connected with his jaw. He was too slow to stop it and Kenny was like an enraged bull, he didn't stand a chance really. Luke was pretty good in a toe to toe fight, but never in his life had he fought someone who was so enraged and fired up. He had fought hard, but he lost. Was he dead now? He didn't feel like it, he felt alive didn't he?

"He's alive, thank god he's alive!"

Luke's chest was heaving up and down, the air so cold you could see his breath...barely.

Clementine bent down and put her head to Luke's chest, he was breathing and his heart was pumping strong **dun dun, dun dun, dun dun.**

"Luke? Are you okay? Luke?"

Guilt and sorrow plagued Kenny, apologising for what he had done, he said. "I'm sorry Clem, I really am. Oh god, why did I have to do this?"

The guilt Kenny felt was nothing like he had felt before. Everything had come to a head, and it was all his fault. He had let everyone down, Clementine, AJ, Rebecca, everyone. He was responsible, and there was no changing that. The anger he felt was replaced by guilt and sorrow. He had resolved that this would not happen again. He was going to protect everyone, he would die for them. Even Luke. His episode had given him an epiphany, a realisation, a new vision of what his purpose in life was. He knew what he had to do now, and he would die trying if it came to it.

Regaining conciousness, Luke saw a face looking down at him, through his blur vision he saw an outline of a white and blue hat. "Clem?"

Clementine hugged Luke so hard he cried out in pain

"Not the face Clem, not the face...owwww!"

Sitting up, Luke looked like he had done twenty rounds with Mike Tyson. His face was starting to bruise, and the cut on his cheek actually looked worse than it was.

_Flash_

The light illuminating the tree line and small meadow around the church once more, revealing several walkers stumbling towards the group.

Clementine stiffened up and the horror on her face was plain as day.

"W...Walkers...AJ!"

Adrenaline filled Luke's veins once more. Determined he looked to Clementine and said. "Clem, help me up."

Concern and determination filled Kenny's voice as he ordered. "Clem, run and get AJ, I've got Luke."

Surprise in his voice as Luke exclaimed. "What the fuck, Kenny?"

Pulling Luke to his feet and looking him in the eyes, Kenny explained calmly. "Listen, you were both right okay, I'm sorry. I snapped, I...I can't explain it, but it was like it wasn't me, like I was watching it happen from somewhere else."

Confusion spreading across his face Luke replied with a hint of anger. "So, you expect me to forget it happened?"

His eyes softened as he looked to the floor, looking back up, his voice sincere and determined Kenny said. "No, but let me tell you one thing Luke, I aint lettin' no one else die, not if I can help it. AJ and that little girl is what's important now."

_Bang_

Clementine ran back into the crypt. Incredibly AJ was still asleep, even after all the noise of the storm, the fighting and the gunshots.

She quickly picked up AJ, cradling him in her arms, holding him closer than ever before.

"Your gonna make it little guy, we are watching over you. All of us will see you right, you'll see. Alvin and Rebecca would be so proud of you. I hope mom, dad and Lee are proud of me, I am doing my best for you, I have to hold everyone together or we will die out here."

Clementine was talking more to herself than AJ, and what she didn't know is that Kenny and Luke heard every word, despite their differences, they exchanged glances, and from that day on, they would do whatever it took to keep Clem and AJ safe, as she and AJ are mankind's future.

_Flash_

Standing at the entrance to the crypt, a determined and proud look crossed Kenny's face as he said urgently. "Lets go Clem, we don't wanna be trapped in here."

A battered and bruised southern man grinned at Clementine as he joked. "Yeah, lets go slowcoach, what's keeping ya, you'd think you had to pick every bodies gear up or something"

Clementine shot Luke a glare that only Clem could produce.

Walking across to his carry bag and machete, Luke picked it up as he talked to Clementine, his voice more serious. "Okay was just saying. We gotta move."

Kenny strode in and picked up his duffel bag which had his belongings in and his handy crowbar. He opened his duffel bag to check everything was there, and glancing over to the pile of wood from the coffin, started piling some of the smaller pieces in, along with more dry rags that had spilled over the floor.

Luke helped Clementine gather her things, checking she had water, and all of the baby things they needed. They had enough formula for now, but they were going to run out pretty soon, so they needed to find somewhere where they could get some supplies soon. Quickly making sure that the baby bottle was still there Clementine put out the fire with some of her water, and the three friends stamped on the fire to make sure it was out.

On the way out, Kenny picked up the oil lamp and blew it out, and placed it in his duffel bag.

"Lets go, they are getting close, we need to high tail it right now!"

They all hurried out of the crypt and headed towards the tree line, running as fast as their legs would take them.

_Bang_.


	2. Mother Nature

**Introduction**

We begin where we left off from Hallowed grounds, with the destination being Wellington. Along the way, the small group of friends will meet many challenges and dangers. What lies ahead is a terrifying roller coaster of emotions with ups and downs along the way. Will everyone be reunited, will we ever find out what has happened to them? Will we find our way to Wellington? Read on if you dare, this could very well leave a smile on your face, or utterly heartbroken.

Theme tune for chapter 2 is Anathema - Regret (please give it a listen while you read.)

* * *

Mother Nature

"Come on Clementine keep up, walkers are getting close!" Luke exclaimed.

"I am going as fast as I can Luke!" Clementine replied, breathing heavily.

The three friends were sprinting away from the abandoned church where walkers were converging on the crypt they had just left. The storm was yet to pick up strength again, and would not take long to do so, as they were in the eye of the storm right now. The meadows grass was up to Clementine's thighs and she struggled to keep up with Kenny and Luke, who weren't running fast either thanks to their falling out just moments earlier.

Kenny stopped for a second to look back and judge the progress being made by Luke and Clementine who was holding AJ as she ran, with her backpack jiggling up and down on her back slowing her down even more, as she tried desperately to keep up with the two men. Catching his breath he shouted back to Luke and Clementine.

"Come on you two, no time to drag your heels, the tree line isn't too far."

Luke was running as fast as he could, but his ribs were hurting from the fight he and Kenny had just had. He had his right arm holding onto his left ribs as he ran.

"Easy for you to say, your ribs don't hurt like hell!"

Kenny thought for a second before replying.

"I'm sorry Luke, shit we don't have time for this, not now."

Clementine was struggling through the high grass of the meadow, as it reached to almost the top of her thighs, she was running in the grass that the two men had trampled, but that did not flatten it enough. Frustration growing, she appeals.

"Wait up guys, I need some help here!"

Kenny and Luke stood for a few seconds and waited for Clementine to reach them, as they stood and regained their breath. The walkers that had swamped the abandoned church were now dispersing in all directions from the area, they had not seen or heard the small group somehow, which is a good thing as there was about a dozen of them, too many for them to take on in that cramped space in the crypt.

Several walkers however were walking towards the group and Clementine was really struggling through the higher grass to get to Kenny and Luke. The group had made maybe a couple of hundred yards distance between the walkers and themselves, but once one walker notices you, it sets off a chain reaction and soon, you have an army lining up to eat you.

Clementine tripped over something in the grass, and she twisted herself round so she landed on her back, clinging to AJ as she did so, so she didn't hurt him.

"Luke, Kenny, help me!"

Clementine immediately checked to see if AJ was okay. She checked him over, however in a matter of moments, she knew he was okay.

As soon as Luke saw Clementine drop down he was immediately running in her direction where he last saw her. Due to the length of the grass and the fact it was so dark, he had to guess where she fell, so he did the only thing that would direct him to her.

"Clem, where are you?, speak so I can follow your voice."

Instead Luke was greeted to the sound of AJ crying, loudly, drawing every walker in the area towards the group. Kenny was beside Luke in no time, following the cries of AJ to get to Clementine. The walkers slowly making their way towards the group as AJ kept screaming his lungs out.

Sitting up straight, Clementine tried to nurse little AJ and to try and calm him down.

"Shhhh little guy, shhhhhh."

Clementine sat up ignoring the pain in her ribs as she tried to look at AJ to see if he was hurt. His dark brown eyes staring into her own as he screamed louder.

"Come on little guy, your gonna get us all killed, shhhhhhh."

Kenny and Luke found Clementine, following the cries and Clementine's attempts to hush AJ. Unfortunately the walkers had discovered their presence too, and all of them were heading towards the group. With just 2 clips left for the gun, it was enough to take all of the walkers out, but is that really what they should do? What if they needed the bullets later in a more desperate situation?

"What do you think Kenny, we don't have many bullets left."

"Your right we don't. We might need them later on. Clementine, what do you think?"

Clementine thought for but a moment before replying.

"Lee always told me to be careful with what I am using and that I might need the bullets later on. But there are so many of them. I don't know what to do."

Clementine's face dropped and a sadness washed over her once more. AJ was still screaming, he needed feeding, but the situation demanded that they could not feed him, at least not yet.

"Sorry little guy, but we need to keep these walkers from getting us. Okay. I think there are too many guys, I need to use at least some bullets to kill some."

Luke furrowed his brow, as he concentrated on playing out the scenario in his mind, before carefully speaking.

"Well, I don't know, what if we come up against a worse situation than this? We are in the open, its going to be hard for them to surround us if we keep our wits about us."

Just as Luke was saying that, Clementine was checking behind the group to see if they were being sneaked upon by walkers. Luckily they weren't surrounded and they just had the walkers in front of them to deal with.

"There's no walkers behind us, at least none that I can see anyway."

Kenny surveyed the open space in front of them, and then looked behind them before speaking to Luke and Clementine.

"Okay, I think we can take these walkers without using many bullets. Look at them coming towards us, they are slow. At least this crowbar will allow us to take them out without wasting bullets we can't afford to use."

Luke was watching the walkers coming towards the group, nodding towards them he said.

"Well, whatever we do, better do it fast, they are almost here."

Kenny nods in agreement and puts his hand on Clementine's head before saying.

"Clem, take out any walkers that get by us okay? Hold onto AJ, keep him safe."

Kenny put down his duffel bag and took his Crowbar out holding it in his right hand, picking the duffel bag back up, he slings it over his left shoulder. The walkers were no more than 20 yards from them now, lumbering up slowly through the high grass, snarling and moaning like rabid beasts.

Luke walks up and stands next to Kenny, looking in the walkers direction.

"Stay beside me Kenny, I don't wanna get chomped, not now."

Kenny looks up at Luke, exchanging nervous glances, as he studies the determination on Luke's face, filling him with confidence.

"Nobody is going to get chomped Luke."

Standing up, Kenny stood side to side with Luke as the walkers approached the group, with Clementine about ten yards behind them with her gun trained on the closest walkers head, as she knelt down her left arm holding AJ close to her chest, still screaming for his food.

The friends were silent, concentrating hard on not getting bitten and keeping AJ and Clementine safe. Luke pulled his machete from his sheath and readied himself to strike the first walker as they closed in on the group.

With a swish and a loud metallic clang, the first walkers head cleaved off, Luke breathing heavily as the beating he had just taken was already taking its toll. Kenny felled the next walker with his crowbar, sending bits of brain flying with a sickening crack as it landed full force on the walkers skull. Two down, another ten to go, but the first two lumbered up separately, the rest were all clumped together, lumbering up to the group about 15 yards behind.

Luke glanced over his shoulder before shouting over to Clementine.

"Clem, move back, keep moving back, we can't let them overwhelm us."

At Luke's prompt, Clementine stood up and ran back another ten yards, scanning for walkers as she did so, holding AJ tightly as she ran, pain bursting up her left hand side where she had landed. AJ was still screaming and was unlikely to stop until he had something to eat. Being a few hours old, this was the first time he had been awake since being born, and it could not have come at a worse time. They had almost made it to the tree line, they had been so close, and now all they could do was fight to survive. They had to survive, if only for AJ's sake, they would all die trying if they had to, it was their only hope.

Clementine swung round to find Kenny had lost his footing, and Luke was helping him up as a walker was lunging for Luke.

**Bang!**

Clementine had shot the walker straight through the head, pure blind luck, as it turns out she didn't even aim, just reacted to the walker immediately. She was counting in her head how many bullets she had, each clip has seventeen so she had _fourteen left._

As Kenny was dragged to his feet by Luke, he swung his crowbar in an uppercut and stunned a walker trying to flank him to his left. At the same time Luke swung his machete, catching a walker to his right, slicing straight through its rotten skull. Kenny and Luke were starting to become over run, if Clementine did not act now, they were going to die.

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

**Bang!**

She aimed carefully at the next three walkers attempting to lunge for Kenny and Luke, hitting them all in the head. Lee's efforts to train her had paid off it seemed. _Thirteen, Twelve, Eleven._

It gave Kenny time to regain his footing and get back to helping Luke take out the remaining walkers, they were now down to six walkers. Luke was really feeling it now, as his ribs were burning with pain as he swung his machete at the next walker, cutting its head off at the neck. The stench surrounding the group was starting to become overpowering with rotten blood spilling from the now dead walkers. _Five walkers left._

The next four walkers all lunged for Luke at the same time. In that moment it was as if time was standing still for the three, fighting for their lives, fighting with all they had left, which to be fair was not much as it had been such a long day, and from their own fights too. Luke could not swing his machete so had to use it to deflect the oncoming walker onslaught. Kenny sprang into action catching the nearest walker full in the chest as he pushed it back, at the same time kicking at the next walker to his right, causing it to lose balance and miss Luke.

**Bang!**

One of the walkers out of Kenny's reach slumped to the ground as brain matter oozed out. _Ten bullets left._ Luke swivelled with the walker, pushing it away from himself as he felt something land behind him. He lunged forward slicing the head off the first walker that had prevented him from making an initial swing, as he felt something grab his left ankle._ Three walkers left._

**Bang!**

Clementine shot a walker about to have Kenny for lunch who was not part of the group of four attacking Luke, with his back to the walker, he would have been gone for sure if it were not for Clementine's quick actions. _Two walkers left, Nine bullets left._

After pushing back the walker with his crowbar and kicking another, Kenny swung hard to the stunned walker, cracking its skull open with a loud crunch. He felt a walker fall behind him immediately after hearing the gun shot. He turned in time to see Luke's eyes wide open and a walker holding onto his ankle about to lunge for a bite when he swung his foot down hard on its head. _No walkers left._

They had survived, only just. And they only survived by working together, as a team. Relief washed over them as AJ continued to scream for his first feed. A realisation crossed everyone's mind that this was not going to be easy by any means. All of them rested for a moment, regaining their breath while they tried to process what just happened. Finally Luke broke the silence between them.

Bent over with his left hand on his knee and his right hand wrapped around his left rib cage, Luke was looking worse for wear. The white wisps of air flowing from his mouth in uneven succession. Finally looking up at Kenny, Luke managed to speak, although short of breath.

"I thought I was gone for sure, thanks Kenny, I owe you one."

Kenny was bent over, hands on his knees, silently praying to himself that nobody got hurt. Looking over to Luke, Kenny's face dropped slightly with a worried look, nodding towards Clementine.

"Don't thank me, thank Clem. Had she not had our backs, we would all be walkers now, I don't even wanna think what would have happened to AJ."

Clementine was on her knees, her gun already tucked back into the small of her back, as she held AJ close to her chest. The tiny wisps of moisture escaping his mouth as he breathed in and out, turning into geysers as he screamed his lungs out each time he cried.

Her eyes wide open, and her brow furrowed as she dropped her back pack to the floor, to fumble about for the bottle and formula.

"Shhh little guy, I'm sorry, shhhhhhh."

A sense of desperation setting in as she glanced at Kenny and asked.

"How on earth do you make this bottle up Kenny?"

Kenny was looking skyward as he could sense that the eye of the storm did not have much time left before passing by and the wind would start picking up again. Looking back to Clementine, he helped Luke to his feet and patted him on the back and walked over to where she was kneeling with AJ.

"First you take this little scoop here."

He was pointing to a little scoop that came with the tub of baby formula.

"Then you put about half a scoop of that into the bottle. Next we add hot water, but not boiling okay? Never boiling water or you will burn his mouth."

Clementine's face was full of concentration as she listened intently, determined to get it right.

"Can't we give him it cold for now? We don't have a fire, there's no way for us to heat it up."

Kenny paused for a moment, stroking his beard as he spoke.

"We can, but it's not recommended as it can give him gas, and that's pretty bad as he will cry for hours with that."

Luke had finally recovered his breathing, still holding his ribs with his arms, he walked over to Clementine and knelt down beside her looking at AJ as he screamed.

"Well, he might just have to wait then until we get into shelter, the storm won't be long in coming back, full force. I think we need to get out of this clearing and regroup."

Kenny walked over and picked up his duffel bag, and put the crowbar back inside it after wiping all of the blood and brain matter off it onto the long grass.

"You're right we are gonna have to move."

Clementine's face dropped and she frowned as she protested.

"But, he's hungry!"

Kenny's head dropped, as he scratched his head, his voice cracking slightly as he said.

"I know Clem, I know. Trust me I want to give him some formula, but it has to be warm okay?"

Clementine stood up, holding AJ close as her face went flush when she shouted back to Kenny.

"But he will keep crying!"

Kenny walked over to Clementine and put his hand on her shoulder, as he bent down to her eye level. His eyes softened as he spoke gently.

"I know Clem, we just have to be wary until we can get a fire started okay? We can't do that in this clearing, for a start we have no idea what is out here, living AND dead. And the storm will be back any time now, so there is no way whatever fire we start here will stay lit. We need shelter."

Luke cleaned his machete on the long grass as he looked around them at the dead walkers only yards away, before sheathing it and turned to speak to Clementine.

"You know Clem, I don't normally agree with Kenny, but he is right on this one kiddo, we can't stick around."

Kenny removed his hand from Clementine's shoulder and stood up properly, before he spoke in a sincere demeanour.

"Look, I had a little trick with Duck when I could not find his pacifier."

Kenny took his water bottle out of his duffel bag and washed his hands with it. He then knelt down beside Clem and looked at AJ as he took his little finger and put the tip near his mouth. AJ immediately started to sort of suckle on it and stopped crying.

Clementine's eyes widened and a smile started to break out on her face as she says with a puzzled tone.

"It worked! Wow, he stopped crying."

Kenny smiled for the first time in a long time, all the anxiety, all the tension, all of his woes washed away for a fleeting moment, and then reality struck him once more. The smile faded to a deep sad expression.

"Yes, it did, but it won't work for long. We need to move right now, that wind will be picking up and soon, I fear the rain is not far behind."

Looking from AJ to Kenny, a smile crossed Clementine's face momentarily as she put her little finger in AJ's mouth and then with a sigh she said.

"Can't we go back into the crypt? The walkers are gone now, at least we know we have shelter there."

Kenny shook his head and frowned.

"I don't think so Clem, had those walkers piled into that crypt, we'd have been screwed."

Pointing to the church with her free hand, Clementine's voice cracks with frustration.

"Well what about the church? There's got to be another way in!"

Kenny's eyes dropping to the floor, taking his hat off and rubbing his head for a moment while he contemplated what Clementine was saying, before he slowly replied.

"I'm sorry Clem, there was no way in, it looks like its falling apart. I bet there is a hole in the roof too, so we may as well be in the storm when it comes back if that's the case."

Sitting down to nurse his ribs, Luke had been listening to Clementine's protests and suggestions, before standing up and interjecting his opinion.

"I don't mean to make a habit of this, but I agree with Kenny, Clem. That church looks battered, and who knows what may be lurking inside of it, we need to find shelter quickly though, so we better get a move on."

A look of dismay crossed her face, but finally giving in, she meekly replies.

"I hope you guys are right, we need to make a fire and soon, I don't know how much longer AJ will stay quiet for."

Bending down to stroke AJ's cheek for a second, before picking up his duffel bag in his left hand, Kenny turns and nods towards the treeline.

"Me neither, we need to move."

They all stood together, leaving the rotten corpses behind as they walked to the tree line in single file, the wind starting to slowly gather speed as they approached the edge of the clearing and enter the forest. The trees leaves clattering about banging against each other like a chorus of drumsticks rattling out a death march tune.

They each held different parts of their body as they entered the forest, the days events had taken their toll on each and every one of them and AJ was now awake. They had to find shelter and fast, before the storm hit full force again.

_Flash_

The flash lit up the clearing they left behind, nothing could be seen but the meadow was strewn with walkers, the church standing firm, battered, but like an immovable mountain. Who knows how long that church had been abandoned, maybe it had been abandoned well before the zombie apocalypse hit. The group would never find out, like some things, it will remain a mystery to them.

Kenny pushed some long thin branches to one side, allowing Clementine and Luke to enter into the thick wood, taking one last look across the meadow, looking at the grey clouds in the distance approaching once more.

"Shit, here we go again, come on lets move, we need to find somewhere to hold up through this storm."

Luke was clinging to his ribs, the pain burning up his left hand side as he leaned to one side to try and relieve the pain on that particular side.

"Damn right we do, that wind was something else."

Clementine kept her little finger in AJ's little mouth as she held him close to her chest, giving as much warmth as she could, walking as fast as she could in this dense forest. Looking back to see where Kenny was, she says "We need to hurry." Her breath laboured as she does so.

_Bang_

They all picked up the pace keeping an eye out for walkers and a place to rest up and take shelter.

* * *

In no time the storm was picking up, the rain pouring just as hard as it was previously. If they did not find shelter soon, they would all be in danger of dying of hypothermia. Clementine held AJ close to her chest, trying to protect him from the rain. The wind was bitingly cold as it blustered fiercely around the group as they huddled together trying to keep each other warm as they continued to walk, looking for something, anything that might shelter them.

Slowly they made their way through the forest, the trees offering little protection from the wind and the rain as they tried to keep their spirits high. AJ was back to crying again, and Clementine was getting desperate to find shelter.

The trees had thinned out a bit so they weren't making their way through dense forest any more, and they were following what looked like a path. Stopping and Kneeling down, trying to keep the wind and rain from AJ, Clementine shouts with frustration.

"Stop! We need to find shelter, and I mean right now! I can't bear to see little AJ endure like this."

Kenny and Luke stopped as soon as they saw Clementine kneel down. Kneeling down beside her, Kenny looked into Clementine's eyes with a look of determination.

"I know Clem, keep going, we can't be far from some shelter, we have been following a trail for a little while now."

Luke knelt beside Clementine and put his right arm over her shoulder, pulling her close as he did so.

"Stay with me Clem, we have to be close to some shelter now. This is a hunting trail, hunters use them to find game. Nick used to go hunting with Pete when he was younger. He never did like it, but he did tell me about these trails in the woods. That there would be a hunting cabin along them if you followed them."

Clementine looked over to Luke, with tears in her eyes as she almost begins to cry "I miss Nick."

Luke pulls her closer, "I miss him too Clementine, but we will find him, he is tough."

Allowing Luke to comfort her she snuggles in slightly as she looks into his eyes and replies softly "I hope so, he was your best friend. I liked him, even if he did almost kill me. He had his reasons, and I understand why he was so edgy."

_Flash_

The lightning illuminating the trees around them, and revealing momentarily the trail they had been following. In the brief light the lightning provided, it was plain to see which direction they needed to go. There was a dark shape in the distance, that was in amongst the trees. It was only visible for a second as it disappeared as soon as the lightning ended its flash.

Standing up and huddling together, shivering as they consulted one another. Pointing in the direction of the dark shape Luke's face lights up as he begins to speak, excitement in his voice.

"I see something. I am sure I saw something over there."

_Bang_

They all stood huddled together as they waited for the next flash to catch a glimpse of the shape that Luke claimed to have seen.

_Flash_

This time, all three could just make out a shape in the distance.

Kenny laughed for a second and speaking like a little school boy.

"Did you see it Clem? There's something there."

Clementine was smiling and holding AJ as close to her as she could as she spoke.

"Yes, I saw it, we need to hurry."

Huddling together and hurrying as best they could towards the shape in the woods, the storm continuing to rage on around them.

Five minutes later, sure enough, in front of them was a small log cabin, a bit like an emergency shelter for hunters in the winter. No light was visible inside the cabin or through the windows, but that did not mean that it was safe.

Luke took station just to the side of the log cabin and gestured for Clementine and Kenny to follow suit. They all sat down, huddled together as they had a little meeting about how they were going to get inside the cabin and make sure it was safe.

"Oh thank god we have found somewhere. Now we just need to make sure it is safe."

Clementine was nursing AJ, bouncing him up and down slightly as she tried to comfort him. He wasn't crying for now and had took to suckling Clementine's little finger again.

"Make it quick, AJ needs his food, and he needs to get warm or he is gonna die. He isn't crying as hard as before, he must be feeling cold. This is a nightmare."

Clementine's face was clearly a one of distress. Luke glanced over to her and his heart went out to her as he felt just as helpless as she did. He did not know anything about babies, or how to raise them. He was beginning to ponder how this was going to work. Having AJ around was going to be dangerous there was no question about that. At least they had Kenny, he knew how to handle babies. Luke determined if they were to have AJ around, he was going to have to learn how to deal with him, and how to keep him happy. He felt that this was a major concern that needed to be sorted out sooner rather than later. But the first order of business was getting into this cabin.

Kenny dropped his duffel bag on the floor and pulled out the oil lamp.

"Clem can I have that lighter of yours so we can get some light over here?"

"Sure Kenny, let me have a look around, I am sure I put it in my bag."

Clementine puts her bag down and opens it to have a fumble around to find the lighter. Taking it out from the bottom of her bag, she notices all of the pictures she has drawn over the last few years in her bag. Kenny and Luke both notice that Clementine's expression turns from a look of concentration to a look of sadness spreading across her face as she pulls the lighter free of her small bag.

With sadness and regret in her heart, she hands over the lighter to Kenny, trying to avoid eye contact with him as all of the pain she has in her heart comes bursting forward leaving a knot in her stomach as she looks down into AJ's wide brown eyes.

"Almost there little man, we will get you warm and something to eat very soon."

Clementine's expression changing slightly as though she was naturally AJ's mother, her face softened as she stared into that little babies eyes. Luke was fascinated by the small interaction between Clementine and AJ. He had never witnessed anything like this before, he had no brothers or sisters as he was an only child, and he only ever had Nick as his best friend. Where was Nick anyway? He found himself staring at Clementine and AJ when Kenny brought him back to earth.

"Luke. Come here a second, I need a hand shielding this lamp so I can get it lit."

"Sure Kenny what do you want me to do?"

"Well, if you could try and shield the lamp from the wind and the rain, that would be a great start. We need to get this thing lit as soon as possible."

"Sure, whatever works Kenny."

As Luke shielded the oil lamp, he was watching Clementine and AJ and kept saying to himself that he really needed to keep these two safe. He vowed to himself that he would keep them safe no matter what, no matter how scared or terrified he would become, he would stand strong, tall, and proud, making sure that Clementine and AJ would not be harmed. His thoughts began drifting towards his friends and he began to wonder how they were doing, if they were even still alive. He stopped watching Clementine and AJ and started staring at the floor.

Clementine was busy trying to keep AJ calm, by gently rocking him and still keeping her little finger in his little mouth. The sensation of him suckling on her little finger was a one of someone tickling the very end of her finger with a feather. It somehow felt comforting and as she looked into his big brown eyes she could only feel determined to keep him safe. Even at just eleven years old, Clementine had a motherly instinct towards AJ, she could not explain it to herself in words, she just knew it felt right as she tried to comfort him. She kept thinking back to the last conversation she had with Rebecca, and she felt she needed to talk to Luke about it. She was feeling guilty over her last words to Rebecca and it was beginning to eat away at her morale. Clementine was a strong girl emotionally, but even the smallest things would begin eating away at her, eventually making her doubt herself and her own actions as she began to reflect on events that have taken place previously. She felt guilty for many things now, such as her last conversation with her parents alive. Lee told her about the answer phone messages, which had just made her more determined to look for them in Savannah, which in turn resulted in her best friend being bit, and ultimately dying. All of this was weighing down on her soul, and she could not bear it alone, she had to talk about it or she was going to break down. She looked up at Luke and smiled as she nurtured AJ.

Luke was not one to be fooled, he could tell that Clementine was deep in thought, even through her smile, he could see in her eyes that she was not happy and that she was holding on to her emotions, keeping them sealed in. He smiled back at Clementine, feeling quite worried about this unfortunate eleven year old that he had not long known. He was sure that there were things that Clementine had not mentioned that she was holding on to, and he felt one hundred percent that if the group were going to function as one, that they all had to lay their hearts on the line.

Kenny had looked up to see Clementine nurturing AJ like a natural mother would, and that made him the proudest man on earth in that moment. He felt nothing but respect for Clementine, a world away from what he had felt only a few hours earlier. His small smile turning into a frown as he thought about what cruel words he had said to Clementine and his face dropped as he was beginning to realise what he had put that poor girl through. His voice cracking as the oil lamp finally flared into life.

"Right, now to check this place out. Luke and I will check out the inside Clem, you stay here with AJ and look out for walkers okay?"

Clementine noticed that Kenny was not quite as authoritative as usual, and began to wonder if he was capable of being in charge any more. One thing was for sure, they all needed rest, and they all needed to talk. She felt sure that everyone was on edge and were all just as stressed out about their friends as the other. She silently noted that Luke had a worried look on his face as he looked in her direction.

"Its okay Kenny, AJ is behaving for now. He is a bit quiet though, we need to get a fire going as soon as humanly possible."

"Of course, as soon as we have this place checked we will get a fire going and feed AJ as well as ourselves." Kenny replied.

"Please be quick, its freezing out here." Clementine said, her teeth chattering.

Freezing was beginning to become an understatement, between the relentlessly heavy rain, and the bitingly cold wind, they were all shaking head to foot, teeth chattering and all. They were all soaked to the bone, and no amount of huddling together was going to get them warm enough. They needed a fire, and fast.

"Of course Clem." Kenny said, dismayed.

Kenny approached the door to the cabin with caution, the orange glow from the oil lamp illuminating the walls of the cabin. The thick heavy logs looked old and worn, the thatched roof looked like it was holding despite the wind and the heavy rain. There was one long window to the left hand side of the door, which was closed. Holding the oil lamp up to the window Kenny cautiously peered into the cabin. It appeared that nobody was at home, illuminating a chair to the right, next to the door. The oil lamp only illuminated near the window though, so proceeding with caution he slowly turned the handle of the door, as he prayed the owner of this cabin had stuck to the hunters code of leaving the door open.

As the door gave way, Kenny breathed a sigh of relief as the door protested but creaked open as he pulled it towards him. Putting down the oil lamp, Kenny dropped his duffel bag and took out the crowbar. Picking up the oil lamp with his left hand, he readied his crowbar in his right hand. Luke was right behind him as they entered the doorway, stepping over Kenny's duffel bag. The oil lamp giving off a bright orange glow to the cabin as they entered. It was no more than twenty four feet by twenty four feet, with a bunk in the far right hand corner, and what appeared to be a kitchen in the far left. Between the twosome, the bunk and the kitchen there was a chair just off to the right of the door. There was a dining table down the left hand wall, leading up to the kitchen and a TV and surround sound system in the near left hand corner opposite the chair. Moving forward slowly, Kenny checked under the table on the left as Luke started towards the bunk on the right hand side.

There was nothing under the table, so Kenny stood up and continued to the back of the cabin with Luke. They both froze as a shape dropped out of the bunk onto the floor. The covers still over whatever had fell out of the bunk. Glancing a worried look towards one another Kenny set down the oil lamp on the table and raised his crowbar. Looking at Luke he nodded towards the shape underneath the blankets.

Luke returned an exasperated look as he cautiously approached the blankets, his machete drawn from its sheath. Using his left hand he pulled at the blankets quickly, revealing what appeared to be a completely emaciated human being. Kenny went to strike the skeletal being when Luke reached up and grabbed Kenny's arm. As he did so, he turned to look at the gaunt human being staring back at him.

"They aren't dead! Look, their eyes. They aren't lifeless. We need to help them, and now." Luke said, surprised.

"Fuck, I almost killed them. I will go and give Clem the all clear." Kenny said, hesitating.

"Right, I will see what I can do for whoever this may be." Luke said, trying to concentrate.

Luke stood up and walked over to the kitchen area and started rooting through the cupboards to see if he could find any food, and water or at least some firewood to start a fire. The latter would not be a problem though as they already had some from the crypt.

Kenny turned to leave as Luke walked over to the kitchen area, but hesitated. He turned back to look at the human before him. His thoughts drifting back to when Lee put Duck out of his misery. He could not kill Duck that day, and he could not kill the boy called Fivel either. He went to say something, but instead nothing came out.

Kenny turned to leave and said "Watch your back Luke, they are close to turning I think. I just have that feeling."

"Sure Kenny, hurry and get Clem, we need to get some warmth going before the wind and rain freezes us all to death."

Kenny walked to the door and looked out to Clementine and shouted "Come in Clem, but be careful, there is someone in here. They aren't doing so well, so we have to be on our guard."

Clementine headed the short distance to the cabin and entered with AJ, holding him close to her chest. He was back asleep again, but he was looking quite cold, and his blankets were soaking wet.

"Luke, can you make a fire, like right now, I think we are losing AJ." Clementine said, panic in her voice.

Both Kenny and Luke looked over to Clementine, their eyes wide, then suddenly jumping to life. Kenny ran over to pick up his duffel bag as Clementine entered into the cabin. The thunder and lightning still raging on, the wind howling through the open door until Kenny slammed it shut, keeping out the wind and the rain.

_Flash_

The cabin was temporarily fully lit by the lightning, revealing a hunting rifle on the wall above the dining table, and various pictures hanging on the wall above the TV and the chair. Clementine walked over to the oil lamp, and tried to get a better look at AJ. He had turned a bluey colour, but he was still breathing. His chest moving up and down as he did so, small trails of vapour released into the air as he did so. Clementine's eyes went wide with fear, she screamed to Kenny, her voice quivering with emotion.

"Quickly Kenny, he's lips are going blue, and he is freezing cold." Clementine croaked, fear hanging on every word.

Kenny ran over to the stove, emptying his bag onto the stove. Wood and old rags scattering across the stove, his crowbar clattering to the floor as he did so. Luke had been rooting through the cupboards looking for food, but as soon as Clementine came in and said she thought they were losing AJ, his priorities changed.

He picked up the blanket that he had just taken off the emaciated person and ran over to Clementine whilst Kenny attempted to start the fire. Luke spoke, fear hanging on every word.

_Bang_

"Clem, get AJ out of those blankets, we need to warm him up in these dry ones."

Clementine unwrapped the blankets from AJ and threw them to the ground as she laid him on the dining table, stepping back allowing Luke to try and wrap AJ in the fresh, dry blankets that they had took from the stranger. She held her left arm with her right hand as she looked on, her eyes filling with tears as she struggled to take in what was happening. Clementine was shaking from head to foot, her teeth chattering as she stood back contemplating AJ's chances.

Kenny was frantically piling up some wood, trying to find the lighter that Clementine had gave him.

"Fuck, where's the lighter?!"

His eyes wide as he patted his pockets, the lighter was nowhere to be seen. Hastily he ran over to the oil lamp and picked it up, running back to the stove where he had piled the wood they had taken from the crypt. Taking a piece of dry rag, he used the flame from the oil lamp to light it, and he quickly threw the lit rag into the pile of wood.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, come on come ooooonnnn!"

He was cursing at the wood, as it took what seemed a lifetime to light, then it just fizzled and died. He glanced over his shoulder looking towards Clementine, he felt mortified at what he saw. He saw the poor little girl he first met back at Hershel's farm, except she was taller, and more grown up, and definitely sadder. His heart sunk as he saw the tears flowing freely from her eyes as she sobbed looking at AJ as Luke frantically tried to warm him up.

"Luke, the fire's not catching, give AJ to Clem, come give me a hand a second to get this damn thing lit properly. Clem, when the fire lights properly bring AJ here, we can't put him too close to the fire okay?"

Luke hands AJ to Clementine, his breath shallow and uneven as his little chest moves up and down.

_Flash_

"Rub the blanket on him to try and generate some heat okay? We will get this fire going, don't worry okay? You can do it Clem." Luke says, reassuring Clementine.

He was looking into her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks, his hands on her shoulders as he spoke to her, his voice full of confidence and determination. All Clementine could do was nod her head and sob softly as she began to rub the blankets that AJ was wrapped in. That poor baby was deathly quiet now, the lack of food and lack of heat had taken its toll.

Luke ran over to Kenny, and almost tripped over his crowbar as he got to the stove.

"Right what do you want me to do?"

Kenny was blowing softly into rags, but nothing he did would get the wood to light. He was getting frantic, his eyes like saucers as memories of the past flashed by his eyes. The thought of losing someone else…...he wasn't going to let that happen. Not again. Not now.

"Luke, I need to find some dry wood. I think the stuff in my bag got wet, that's probably why it won't light. I need you to keep persevering while I have a look for something that will work okay?"

_Bang_

Luke noticed the stress in Kenny's voice, this was not good.

For the first time, Luke understood how Kenny thought, and instead of replying, he put his hand on his shoulder, and gave him a knowing look and nodded.

Kenny froze for a second and simply said

"Thanks Luke, we can't lose AJ."

Luke's face dropped, rubbing the back of his neck before he replied, his voice cracking as he said.

"We can't lose anyone else, we just can't."

Busying himself he picked up another dry rag and placed it underneath the wood, using the dying ashes of the previous rag to light the new one. With a bright blaze of orange, the rag caught fire and burned fiercely, but the wood still did not take.

Frustration building, Luke slammed his fist onto the stove.

"Light, god dammit!"

Kenny had been busy rooting around the bunk looking for something to use, when he spotted what looked like a pile of wood shavings underneath the bunk. They were in luck for the first time today. He bent down to get to the wooden shavings, having to get on his hands and knees to reach for it.

_Flash_

The world stood still, only able to hear the slow **Dun dun, dun dun** of her heartbeat as what Clementine saw horrified her, all she could do was scream.

"KENNY!"

* * *

The bony figure sat beside the bunk reached for Kenny as he went to get the pile of wood shavings. They had turned, no doubt about it, the lifeless eyes fixed on Kenny's exposed legs.

Swinging around Luke saw that the person they had discovered moments earlier had turned and was fixing to get a chomp on Kenny. He went to come to Kenny's aid when he tripped over his crowbar and banged his head on the floor.

Hearing Clementine's scream, Kenny scrambled to get out from under the bunk, feeling the recently turned walkers hands scrabbling to get a grip on his legs. Luke landed right behind him, his eyes immediately glazing over, he had knocked himself unconscious.

In only a couple of seconds, a nightmare had began to unfold in front of Clementine. She now had to choose who needed saving. Did she save Kenny? Or did she save AJ? Or did she save Luke? Inhaling a deep breath she closed her eyes for a split second, all of the scenarios flashing through her mind in a millisecond. She breathed out and took action.

She strode across the room, kicking the walkers arms away from Kenny, whilst she clung to AJ. The walker was now snarling, and frantically trying to get to Kenny. All Clementine could do was kick the walkers arms away as it began to focus on her.

Leaning forwards, the emaciated walker, began to crawl along the floor, reaching for Clementine as it did so. Luke only feet away from its reach, and Kenny still frantically trying to remove himself from under the bunk. A thought then occurred to Clementine. Looking next to the stove, she caught a glimpse of the crowbar that Kenny had dropped. She kicked the walker back, allowing her some room to swap AJ from her left arm to her right, and reach for the crowbar. Lifting the crowbar above her head, she swung down with as much force as she could muster. The crack was loud, but it only served to knock the walker off balance.

Snarling loudly, it lifted its head and continued to try grabbing onto Clementine, successfully gripping onto her foot as she tried to kick its hands away. Swinging the crowbar down, she strikes the walker on the neck as she loses balance. Clinging to AJ as she falls, she pulls him close to her chest, to cushion AJ from the fall. Flat on her back now, she lost grip of the crowbar, it clattering off the floor as she landed heavily. Pain bursting up her left hand side again, and the back of her head, her vision blurred for a moment. The walker had now managed to crawl its way onto her legs, as Clementine kicked with all she had, trying to fend it off, reaching for the crowbar as she did so.

Finally she got a grip of the crowbar just as the walker went to take a bite out of her leg, swinging with all she had, another loud crunch as she connects with its jaw, knocking the walker off her legs. Sitting up, clinging onto AJ with her right arm, she swings the crowbar repeatedly at the walkers head, a sickening crunch with each new blow. Changing from a sitting position, she rises onto her knees with each blow. The blood that oozed from the walkers head went everywhere, covering Clementine and AJ in fresh coagulated blood. Brain matter oozing onto the floor as the walker laid face down, the back of its head completely obliterated. Breathing heavily and shaking head to foot, Clementine began to sob, the crowbar falling from her left hand.

"Please let this day end."

Kenny had finally got himself free from underneath the bunk, crawling backwards on all fours, he turned round to find Clementine had slumped onto her knees, his crowbar laid beside her, with the walker face down almost next to Luke as the brain matter kept oozing like a thick grey waterfall onto the wooden floor.

Kenny placed his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly.

"Clem?"

She looked up, still shaking and sobbing. She went to speak but nothing came out and she looked at AJ and then to Kenny, and then back to AJ. Her shoulders slumped as she weeped.

_Bang_

"No, it can't be. NO!"

Kenny reaches over and gently takes AJ out of Clementine's arms. His lips were blue, and he was cold to the touch. If AJ was going to survive, Kenny and Clementine had to act fast. Rubbing the blankets onto AJ's skin, Kenny tries to get some warmth into him. Feeling his pulse, it was still there, but weak. Handing AJ back to Clementine, he bends down and looks into her eyes, pain clearly visible in Clementine's eyes as their eyes meet.

"Clem, listen carefully. You need to keep rubbing these blankets on AJ, get some heat into him, if you don't we will lose him."

Fear on her face, Clementine nodded, tears streaming down her face as she begins to rub the blankets furiously. Pulling him close to her chest as she does so, trying to share her body warmth, which only resulted in making the fresh dry blankets slightly damper off her clothes.

Kenny went under the bunk to get the wood shavings again, this time without being surprise attacked by a walker. He comes out from under the bunk with a fistful, and quickly places them in amongst the wood from the crypt. Taking another dried rag, he lights it using the oil lamp again, the rag bursting into flames as he throws it into the pile of wood shavings underneath the wood. The dry shavings immediately catching fire, with a sizzle and crack, smoke rising up through the stoves extraction pipe. Very quickly though, the bright orange flame died out, evidently the wood was still damp.

"Fuck, come on!"

Kenny took another fistful of wood shavings from under the bunk, the smell of coagulated blood from the walker was beginning to drift around the room. Kenny repeated this a couple of times while Clementine furiously worked to try and get some heat into little AJ.

"Come on AJ, stay with us."

Satisfied there was enough wood shavings to allow the wood to catch light, Kenny repeated trying to light the fire. Finally, the fire caught.

"Clem, get him up here! Not too close though."

Still rubbing the blankets furiously Clementine stood up and walked the couple of steps she needed to walk to get to the fire, the warmth wrapping its warm fingers around her like a gentle hug. Holding AJ close she whispers.

"Come on AJ, stay with us."

His eyes still closed, his lips still blue, Clementine started to sob as she rubbed the blankets on AJ, trying to warm him up.

"Come on AJ, wake up, please wake up!"

Kenny stood next to Clementine hugging her as she screamed.

"Please wake up!"

Frantically rubbing the blankets, Clementine's tears rolling down her cheeks, as Kenny turned her round, so he could look at her face to face. Putting both hands on her shoulder's Kenny tried to reassure Clementine.

"He's gonna be okay Clem, pass him here, have a rest a moment. See if you can get Luke up okay?"

Looking Kenny in the eye's as he spoke to her, a sense of dread filled her, and she looked back down at AJ. His lips were still blue, but she couldn't see if he was breathing.

Placing her fingers to AJ's throat, she inhaled sharply.

"No!"

Looking up to Kenny her face flush and the anguish in her eyes plain to see.

"NOOO!"

Kenny took AJ off Clementine and placed him on a small bench next to the stove, so that the heat could still reach AJ without burning him. Kenny went to check on AJ's pulse. No pulse, so he placed his ear to AJ's little chest, his eyes wide open.

Disbelief crossed Kenny's face as he listened to AJ's chest. Nothing. Nothing there. No breath, his chest wasn't moving up and down. His eyes were closed, and in the dull orange light, he had a blue look about him, and his lips were dark.

"No!"

Kenny attempted to resuscitate him, pressing down gently on his chest.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe!"

Kenny blew air into his mouth as he tried to bring him back.

"Clem, help me!"

Clementine stood next to Kenny, sobbing as she did so.

"What do I do to help?"

Kenny was frantically rubbing the blankets on AJ as he quickly described how Clementine should gently press down on his chest with her fingers, rather than her hand.

"Press down on his chest five times, then I will breathe, to see if we can get him to breathe okay?"

Clementine looked nothing short of terrified, as the tears were still rolling down her cheeks, although, after taking in how to try and help, her expression changed to a one of outright determination.

She immediately started pressing down on his chest, not a moment to be lost.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

Kenny breathed into AJ's mouth twice as evenly as he could, watching his chest rise, then pulling away and nodding at Clementine.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

Repeating the procedure, the pair carried on determined to bring AJ back, reality not quite setting in yet.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"Come on AJ." Kenny pleaded.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"Please AJ." Kenny pleaded once more.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

"Come on AJ, breathe dammit!" Kenny begged.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

Kenny breathed into AJ's mouth again, determined he was going to bring him back. Checking his pulse, a look of despair crossed Kenny's face.

"He's..."

Clementine began to sob again, as the hopelessness of bringing AJ back hit her. He had died in her arms, and she couldn't help but blame herself. The sobs turning into full on waterfall tears, as she cried her heart out.

AJ's lifeless body a blue hue. Clementine spoke, her voice cracking as she couldn't take on board fully what she was saying.

"Kenny, he's gone. He's gone. It's my fault he's gone."

Kenny hugged Clementine tightly, tears coursing through his beard as the full weight of what had just happened, hit him like a freight train. Sobbing into Clementine's soaked jacket, he managed to speak through his grief.

"It wasn't your fault Clem, it was mine. We should have went back to the crypt, you were right."

Stroking her hair he sobbed, as he pulled her close, trying to comfort her, and himself, the grief becoming too much to bear.

Groaning loudly, Luke sat up, his eyes still glazed over from the blow he took to his head. Seeing Clementine and Kenny embraced and sobbing, Luke tried to focus and in a confused tone asked.

"What's wrong, what did I miss?" Luke said, dazed and confused.

He noticed there wass an orange glow behind Kenny and Clementine, so it confused him as to why Kenny and Clementine appear to be sobbing. Rubbing his head, he tried to shake off the blurred vision and the massive headache he had. Approaching Kenny and Clementine, he noticed that there was blood all over the floor, and himself. Even more confused as to what wass going on, he continued to walk the short distance to the stove. Seeing AJ near the fire, he appeared to be asleep, but there was something not quite right about him. Dazed and confused, he went to speak, but thought better of it as neither Kenny, nor Clementine had noticed he had regained consciousness. Whatever had happened, it can't have been good. Just as he went to interrupt the pair, it dawned on Luke that something had happened to AJ. Inhaling sharply, he contemplated what might have happened. He opened his mouth to say something, but the lack of movement from AJ sparked alarm bells in his head.

Shaking his head trying to rid himself of the blurred vision and loud ringing noise in his ears, he went to take a closer look at AJ, then even through his blurred vision all became clear. He went to open his mouth to speak, but he did not know what to say, his face a one of pure shock. He looked over to Kenny and Clementine. They were both sobbing their hearts out, and Luke couldn't help but feel guilty in tripping up and knocking himself out like he did.

He wanted to comfort his two friends, but he also wanted to have a look at AJ and confirm his fears. He reached out his hand to the lifeless body of AJ, his body a slightly blue hue and freezing cold to the touch. Checking for a pulse, his fears were all but confirmed. Luke became aware that AJ had died of hypothermia, and then it hit him that Clementine had been holding AJ. His heart crushed at the thought of Clementine having to bear the guilt of AJ dying in her arms. His eyes welling up as he pulled the blanket over AJ to let him rest in peace. Turning around and looking over to Kenny and Clementine, he approached them slowly, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, he put his hands on both of them and gave them a group hug, before cracking. Sobbing too he poured his heart out.

"I am sorry Clementine. Were you..were you holding him?"

Nodding her head as she sobbed, she couldn't bring herself to look at Luke, she couldn't look him in the eye again.

"Listen Clem, you can't blame yourself."

Lifting her chin with his hand so he could look into her eyes, he spoke again, softly and sincerely. Rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, he tried to stay strong, but almost lost it at the end of his sentence.

"You mustn't blame yourself. We are all to blame. We all put AJ in danger, it wasn't your fault."

Sobbing her eyes out she squeezed Luke closer as this heart broken young lady barely managed to croak out.

"I knew it was a bad idea, I just knew it."

None of the three friends had the strength left to talk, they must have stood and comforted each other for a good ten minutes sobbing their hearts out, before Luke realised that they were all in danger of hypothermia themselves. He was freezing cold himself, and was actually physically shaking. Observing for a second, he could see every bodies breath as they breathed, vapour trails easily seen with each breath.

Lifting his head up, his hair all matted and ruffled with them all holding each other tightly, he managed to speak, scratching his chin with his voice really breaking as he did so.

"Sorry guys, but you do realise we need to get warm, or we will end up like AJ?"

Kenny finally spoke for the first time since Luke regained consciousness, his voice weak compared to what it once was.

"You're right. We need to get out of these wet clothes and warm ourselves closer to the fire."

Luke walked a couple of steps to get closer to the fire, deep in thought as he took his top, and pants off, just leaving him in his underwear.

His face drooping as he looked back over to AJ. His stomach turning in knots, as deep down he knew this would affect Clementine in a bad way. His heart heavy with grief, he hadn't known AJ more than around six hours was it now? It hadn't felt like it, but they had simply been in that awful storm for much longer than they realised. What he did know though, was that in those few short hours, Clementine had held him, for most of that time, and she had noticeably bonded with him. She had been the one to plead with them not to leave the crypt or church. Guilt was starting to creep into his thoughts, as a thousand what if's raced through his mind.

Kenny had walked over to the stove, and stood staring at AJ's lifeless body, he himself shaking from emotion and also from the bitter cold. He was unable to speak as he struggled to process that AJ had really gone. Visibly shaking he was cold, colder than he had felt when he had been fishing in those early hours of the morning in a storm at sea. Guilt claiming him as he knew that he had pushed to move on. Quietly, he undressed to get out of his wet clothes, down to his underwear, and stood by the fire to allow its warm fingers to embrace him as he grieved for AJ.

Clementine walked over to AJ, to have one last look at him. She pulled back the blanket and stroked his little cheek.

"I'm sorry AJ. You're with your mum and dad now, rest in peace."

Her head bowed, and her shoulders slumped as she sobbed quietly. A look of horror crossed her face, before she looked up at the two men, taking their wet clothes off, terror in her voice.

"Kenny, Luke. Will AJ...Will he turn?"

Kenny and Luke exchanged worried glances at one another before turning to Clementine. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at AJ's lifeless body on the table. The thoughts of AJ turning into a walker, made Clementine's stomach churn, as a result, she turned and vomited.

Luke immediately walked over to Clementine and tried to comfort her as she vomited again. Unsure what to say, he looked over to Kenny for support, but Kenny was in his own world, his eyes looking down to the floor, his face had dropped, and it appeared that he was recalling something. He had to say something to ease the pain.

"Clem? Look at me." He said apprehension in his voice.

Clementine was bent over her hands on her knees as she vomited, grief taking her over completely. She had stopped crying, but she had no tears left to give. Quietly she looked up at Luke, her face sadder than Luke had ever seen, his heart sinking as the pain behind her eyes, burned into his soul. Swallowing hard he says.

"I don't know if AJ will turn, but all we know is, he is gone."

Fighting back his tears as he spoke to Clementine.

"We have to stick together. Clementine, I...I think we are going to have to make sure he doesn't turn."

Clementine looked into Luke's eyes and she could see the fear in Luke's eyes as he spoke to her. Her heart was pounding, as fear and dread surged through her body. Her head dropped for a moment as she thought about what that statement implicated.

Looking back up to look Luke in the eyes again, her own fear clearly showing as she replied.

"We...We have to shoot him right?"

A look of anguish on Luke's face as the windows to his soul loose their dam as he quietly replied.

"Y...Yes Clem."

Kenny, still staring at the floor, as tears still flow freely down his face interjected.

"There is another way."

Both Luke and Clementine looked over to Kenny, both horror and curiosity etched into their faces.

"Another way? What way?" Clementine exclaimed.

Kenny simply pointed to the fire and said "We burn him, you know, cremate him."

A look of horror as Luke replied.

"Why? Why would you even say that?"

Kenny looked up, and held up his hands as he said.

"I know it probably sounds cruel to do that, but I am thinking about Clem here."

Luke clearly upset raised his voice.

"How can you _possibly_ be thinking about Clem with that idea?"

Kenny lowered his head slightly and took his hat off, before rubbing his hair and replying.

"I was thinking that Clem could keep his ashes, so he would be close to her, that's all."

Clementine had been watching this exchange, with both horror and intrigue. Although as horrifying as it sounded, after Kenny stated that they would be able to keep AJ's ashes, Clementine's heart lifted slightly.

She held her left arm with her right hand again with her head down, as she started shuffling her feet as she thought about it.

Luke observed Clementine for a moment, before saying.

"Clem? What do you think?"

Looking up, she said.

"I think whatever we do, we can't do alone okay? We all have to think the same thing, or none of us are going to be happy."

Luke scratched his chin as he thought about the implications of what Kenny had suggested.

"Well, either way, we can't leave AJ as he is. I will leave it up to whatever you decide Clem. You were closer to AJ than I was anyway, so I think you should get to decide."

Kenny watched Luke's little exchange with Clementine, realising that Clementine had spent most of her time with AJ, and ultimately, he should let her decide what happened with AJ.

"Okay, so we either shoot him, or we burn him so we can keep his ashes. Who votes to shooting AJ?" Kenny said, in a slow sad diplomatic way.

Luke looked over to Clementine, watching what her reaction was. Her face was still sad, she looked like she was staring into space, when a conversation all the way back to the cabin flashed through his mind. He realised that she was recalling a memory, so looked over to Kenny and shook his head.

"So, we burn him?" Kenny asked, directing the question to Clementine.

Coming out of her trance, Clementine looked up and said "Yes, I think we should burn him. I would like to be able to keep his ashes with me."

Realising she still had her soaking wet clothes on, she stripped down to her underwear, and approached the fire, lost in thought as she did so.

Both Kenny and Luke left Clementine alone for a few minutes as their own thoughts drifted on as they busied themselves looking for wood to make a bigger fire. Kenny and Luke exchanged glances and nodded to each other. Luke realised as cruel as it may be, at least Clementine could still feel close to AJ, with his ashes near her. He felt that it should help her in the healing process that Clementine would need after this traumatic event.

After about five minutes, Kenny and Luke had scavenged enough wood from around the hunter's cabin to make the fire big enough to cremate little AJ. The stove was quite a big one, so placing AJ in there was not going to be a problem. However the emotional trauma of having to do this was never going to leave any of these three friends up until the day they died.

As soon as the fire became big enough Kenny looked over to where Clementine had sat down, she was still lost in thought, clearly distressed at whatever she was thinking about. Luke had placed all of their clothes near the stove so they would all dry. AJ was still wrapped up in the blanket they took from the stranger, still blue and still lifeless. Kenny looked over to Luke, and with a sad look he nodded towards Clementine and then looked at AJ and back to Luke.

Luke understood what Kenny wanted him to do, and trying to gather the courage to do so, he rubbed his hair for a second, and then the back of his neck. Walking over to Clementine, he put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Clem?"

Clementine looked up at Luke with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes Luke?"

Rubbing the back of his neck again Luke said.

"We should probably cremate AJ sooner rather than later. We don't know how long it takes to turn right?"

With an anguished look Clementine managed to reply, her voice breaking as she did so.

"Okay, let me have one last look."

Standing up, she walked over to AJ, and took one last look at him. Placing her hand on where his heart was, she said "I am sorry AJ, we tried our best. I hope you find your mum and dad, rest in peace little man."

With a sad look on her face she turned to Luke and gave him a hug, before looking into his eyes and saying "Say goodbye to AJ now, okay?"

Stroking Clementine's hair for a second, trying to comfort her, Luke pulled her closer and said "Of course I will."

Walking over to Kenny, Clementine holds her left arm with her right hand, and looking to the floor said "Kenny? Why did you try to save AJ and not Larry?", confusion in her voice.

Kenny looked up slowly, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something, before shuffling where he was standing. Nothing came out, until he eventually drew a long breath and replied "I was keeping all of us safe Clem. I know it in my heart that Larry was going to turn, I was doing what was best for all of us. As for AJ, I didn't want to lose him, he is different, he could be saved. He wasn't going to be a danger to us, he can't get up and tear us apart. Do you understand?"

A look of confusion crossed Clementine's face as she looked up. Looking back to the floor again she replied despondently "I guess."

In the meantime Luke was looking at AJ, as he silently said his goodbye's to him. He hadn't had a chance to bond with AJ, but he was already regretting not having more of a role in helping with the care taking of him. Putting his hand on his chest, there was still no pulse, and no slow steady rise and fall of his chest. He was really gone, a new wave of sadness overtaking his heart. Choking back his tears Luke walked over to Clementine and put his hand on her shoulder and said sincerely.

"Okay Clem, it is time kid."

Trying to be brave, Clementine turned and looked Luke in the eyes and said "I know. We must do it now or AJ will turn"

Nodding Luke says "Right. The sooner the better."

Kenny put his hands on Clementine's shoulders and said "Okay lets get this over with. God rest AJ's soul."

Kenny picked up AJ, and wrapped him entirely in the blankets, making sure he was thoroughly wrapped, while Luke opened the door to the stove, Clementine standing back, holding her opposite arm, sobbing as she watched Kenny pick AJ up. Kenny took AJ over to Clementine and asked "Would you like to put him in the fire?"

Unsure of herself, Clementine looked to the floor, as thoughts raced through her mind, then a determined look formed on her little face. She looked up to Kenny and stated "I will help you put AJ in the fire. If I could, I would have done this for mom, dad, and Lee too. I miss them dearly, Kenny."

Through her sadness, Kenny could see Clementine changing from that little innocent girl he knew a few years ago, into a girl who had known nothing but death and heartache over the course of the apocalypse. It had changed her, but he could still see the innocence in her face from time to time, and he took comfort in that her core beliefs still remained. He replied, reassuring Clementine "You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I promised Rebecca to keep AJ safe, and I failed. We both need closure."

As he said that he looked to the floor, his face dropping again, he had to find his way back from his breakdown, he felt this would help ease a few demons he still had floating around his head.

Seeing Kenny's face drop, Clementine realised that as of right now, everybody in the room was hurting bad, they needed each other more than ever. Reaching out and touching Kenny's arm, she looked him in the eyes and said in as sincere a voice she could muster.

"Kenny, we will both put him in the fire okay? I want you to help if it is going to help you too."

Luke was watching the two friends interacting and he thought he would speak his mind too.

"I know I didn't do much with AJ, I didn't really get the chance, but...Rebecca was my friend and I want to see to it, that AJ gets the send off he deserves. Are you guys okay with that?"

Clementine turned to Luke and she smiled and nodded "Of course Luke. If it weren't for you, AJ would not have been born." Looking back to Kenny, she said "And of course, you too Kenny."

Settled, all three friends edged AJ closer and closer to the stove, together they placed him in the fire. Luke closed the stove door, trapping in the smell of burnt flesh, as the fire slowly did its job.

Clementine sat down on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, as she sat getting warmed up from the fire.

* * *

"Clem...Clem...CLEM?!" a voice said.

Looking up, Clementine was in her bedroom at home, her dad looking down at her, as she lay in bed.

Confused Clementine exclaimed "Dad?! What are you doing here, I thought you were dead?"

A smile broke out across Clementine's dad's face, as he handed Clementine her dirty hat.

"I told you to keep this thing clean."

Unable to grasp what was going on, Clementine replied "yes, but…you're dead."

"Oh come now Clem, I told you to be nice to Sandra." a new voice said.

Looking over to the door Clementine saw her mom.

"Mom!" she exclaimed.

"But...What is going on?" She asked sitting up.

A baby started crying in the room, and Clementine looked all around, trying to find where the baby was crying from. She noticed that her mom was now carrying a baby, thoroughly confused, Clementine asked.

"What...what is going on?"

Clementine's mom replied, sadness in her voice "Meet your brother, Clementine."

A look of shock spread across Clementine's face as she said slowly and sadly in reply to her mom.

"Mom, you told me that I almost had an older brother, but you had a miscarriage, he is gone mom."

Tears welling up Clementine closed her eyes trying to get out of this nightmare unfolding. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around, she saw she was now alone, but she still felt apprehensive.

Slowly, the door to her cupboard at the bottom of her bed slowly creaked open, a voice crackled across a radio emanating from the cupboard.

"Clementine, you be sure to find me, even if Lee doesn't want you to." A familiar voice said.

Her heart rate picking up, Clementine inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence she opened her eyes, to find herself outside a jewellery store, surrounded by walkers. Each walker, is a face she recognised. Lee, mom, dad, Luke, Kenny, Rebecca…

Starting to panic, Clementine turned to run and tripped over. The wind knocked out of her she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Clem?" A familiar voice said.

Looking up, she recognised the interior of the vehicle they were in, then looking to her left, she saw Lee looking down at her, concern all over his face.

"Lee?" She exclaimed.

"Its just a bad dream sweet pea. What was it about?"

Looking down to the floor, she poured her heart out explaining everything that had happened thus far in her dream.

"Clem, there are just some things that we can't control, you just need to know when that is."

Looking up again, a faint smile returning to her face she said "But there are some things I could control. I...I got you killed."

Putting his arm around her and pulling her closer Lee snuggled her in before saying "It's okay sweet pea, we all make mistakes, we just have to learn how to live with them."

Sobbing slightly Clementine repeated "But I got you killed, it was my fault."

Lee lifted her chin up and spoke softly "No Clementine, it wasn't. It was everyone's fault, we all made too many mistakes. Don't blame yourself okay?"

Tears still rolling down her face Clementine replied sadly "I got AJ killed too."

Lee sighed slightly and looked Clementine in the eye "You did everything you could." He said firmly.

"But I couldn't save him!" She said, agitated.

Lee looked at Clementine, sensing the fear and apprehension in her voice, he tried to calm her nerves, replying kindly "There was nothing you could do. You can't beat Mother Nature."

Still sobbing Clementine looked over to Lilly in the corner of the RV, Lee caught her gaze and asked.

"Clem, did we do the right thing keeping Lilly with us after what she did?"

Looking to the floor for a moment, she thought for a second, before looking up at Lee and replying "I don't know."

Lee shuffled in his seat slightly before replying "It was a hard thing to do, but what if she had done something to hurt you?" Looking to the floor, Lee continued "I don't know if we did the right thing."

Clementine looked up at Lee and said "How can you tell?"

Lee furrowed his brow for a moment before replying "It aint like math Clem, sometimes there isn't a right answer."

Clementine looked to the floor again and shuffled her feet about before closing her eyes for a moment. Looking up to Lee again, her face dropped as she asked "Did we do the right thing taking AJ away from the crypt?"

Lee could sense the sadness in her voice, so he did his best to reassure Clementine "Look, you did what was best for the little guy, don't go blaming yourself. You did everything in your power to keep him alive, I know you did."

Whimpering, Clementine croaked "I didn't want to leave the crypt, he would still be alive, he should still be alive, how can it not be my fault!"

Lee could sense the desperation emanating from Clementine, pulling her close, he lifted her chin, looking into her eyes. "Nobody is perfect sweet pea. You just have to draw on your strengths to keep going. Move on, and learn from your mistakes."

Innocently Clementine blurted "But I feel so alone. My friends are with me, but I am all alone, why does it hurt so much?"

Hugging the little girl that he had been guardian for, for several months, Lee couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. He truly felt sorry for Clementine, she had been through so much with him, and been through even worse without.

Speaking after a moments silence Lee said "But you aren't alone. I am with you in spirit sweet pea, me and your parents, and everyone you have ever loved." He reached out his hand and touched her heart and with a sad voice said "We are all in here, we are all with you to the end."

Bubbling Clementine looked into Lee's eyes and replied "I know."

Sighing Lee flicked the top of Clementine's hat, smiling warmly at Clementine, making sure she was looking into his eyes as he spoke softly. "Clem, the world is going to change you, but you can't change the world alone."

Sobbing into Lee's shirt, Clementine uttered repeatedly "Thank you Lee, thank you." Closing her eyes, composing herself for a few moments, she dried her eyes. Looking over to Duck, she turned to Lee and said.

"I feel bad Lee."

Concern on his face, Lee asked "Why?"

With a sadness in her eyes, Clementine replied "I called him a cry baby, when I hid the bug in his pillow." Looking to the floor once more.

Lee looked at Clementine and replied softly "aww that's okay honey, you didn't mean it."

After a short silence Lee asked "Are you going to be okay sweet pea?"

Looking up at Lee, Clementine replied "I think so." A deep sorrow in her voice.

Lee pulled Clementine close and said "Now lets try to get some sleep."

Tearing up again Clementine replied "Okay Lee." As she rested her head on Lee's chest.

* * *

Her eyes fluttering open, she could feel herself being shook awake. Groggy and unsure where she was, Clementine sat up slowly, looking to see who was shaking her. Rubbing her eyes so she could see properly, she found herself looking at a brown haired man.

"Wake up Clem, you were having a nightmare." Luke said, concern etched in his voice.

Confused she asked "When did I fall asleep?"

A slight smile creeping across his face, Luke teased "You fell asleep right away, you literally fell over from your sitting position."

"I did?" she replied exasperated.

A sad look crossed Luke's face "Yes, you did, you were exhausted."

Inhaling sharply, the nights events flashed through Clementine's mind, she blurted "Oh no, AJ!"

Luke hugged her tightly and reassured her, saying "It's over Clem. He's gone."

Looking down, Clementine noticed she was in the bunk in the corner of the hunters cabin, looking all around her she asked "How did I get in here?"

Luke simply replied "I carried you. You were out like a light."

Explaining further Luke pulled up a chair next to the bunk and stated "Once you were asleep, I put you in this bunk. Kenny cleaned up the mess the walker made, as we waited for...for AJ's ashes."

A puzzled look Clementine asked "Where is Kenny?"

Luke gave Clementine a crooked smile and said "He is outside, digging a grave for the walker."

Clementine was about to ask a question when Luke produced her clothes, which were now bone dry. Pointing to the window, Luke spoke softly "The storm has passed, and the sun is shining."

Looking over to where Luke was pointing, Clementine hesitated, and then wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't feel like getting up, Luke."

Noticing the sorrow in Clementine's voice, Luke asked "What were you dreaming? If you don't mind me asking."

Her eyes welling up, Clementine replied "I was dreaming about...about...mistakes I have made."

A sense of dread washed over Luke as he looked at Clementine. She looked broken, he had never seen her look so down and out before. She had changed so much in the short time he had known her. This world was harsh, harsher than they had ever imagined it would be. They had survived up until now, but at what cost? Everybody Luke knew, or had known he had lost, either dead, dying or he did not know where they were. He felt helpless, he wanted to comfort Clementine, as she must have felt like her did, but amplified a million times over. She had held AJ when he died, and it was going to take an awful lot of courage to get over that. He put his hand on Clementine's shoulder, and said "It looked like you were having a nightmare."

Looking up, her eyes watery "You could say that."

Luke smiled at her and asked "Is there anything I can do for you?"

A mischievous look crossing her face Clementine said "Yes, actually."

Unsure what to think Luke replied "Okay, what might that be?"

"I would like some chocolate cake." She announced.

Laughing for a second, Luke knew they weren't out of the woods yet. Clementine had been affected badly, and her having a nightmare won't have helped in the healing process, or at least so he thought.

A serious look returning to his face "So, what was your nightmare about Clem?"

Her gaze shifting to the stove, she mumbled "I was dreaming about my brother."

Taken aback, Luke said "I didn't know you had a brother."

Squeezing her legs tightly she said "I didn't."

Confused, Luke exclaimed "What do you mean Clem?"

As a tear rolled down her cheek she stated "My brother was stillborn. He was never alive. My mom told me about him not long before all of _this_ happened."

Unsure what to do or what to say, Luke sat on the bunk and put his arm around Clementine, pulling her closer to him he replied sadly "I'm sorry Clem."

Recalling her nightmare she continued "Then I saw everyone as walkers, and that damned stranger was taunting me on his radio, I honestly thought I was dead Luke."

Concerned, Luke hugged her tightly and said "You are alive, you are here now, with me."

Looking up for the first time, her eyes red and puffy, her cheeks moist "I saw everyone we know. All of you as walkers, and I was all alone. I was terrified Luke."

Stroking her hair, Luke tried to calm Clementine down, shushing her as she continued "But then Lee was there. He spoke to me and told me not to blame myself."

Luke jumped on the chance to reassure this little girl, she had been through so much in such a short time. He asked "You saw Lee? Did you see your parents?"

Her voice cracking as she said "Yes, I saw everyone..."

She paused for a moment before looking into Luke's eyes and asking "Luke, will you be there for me when I need you?"

Confidently Luke replied "Yes of course I will."

Looking deep in thought Clementine replied "Thanks, Luke."

A thought occurred to Luke, so he asked "Why do you ask Clem?"

Smiling slightly she said "I don't want to be alone."

Luke went to say something, but Clementine put her finger to his lips, and then touched his heart with her right hand, she looked at him, pain burning in her eyes as she stated "All of our friends are in here. Alive and dead, they are in here. Lee reminded me of that."

His mouth open for a moment, Luke composed himself as he struggled to reply without losing it "That's...that's right Clem."

A fierce determination crossed Clementine's face as she said "We must find our friends Luke. I miss them already."

Luke replied simply "Yes, we must. We don't know where to look though Clem."

Proving once again that she was smart for her age she replied almost cheekily "I do. We make our way to Wellington. One way or another, we will find our friends. I am sure of it."

Pulling out a necklace, which had a snuff box on it, Luke took Clementine's hand and looked into her eyes as he said "Keep him close to your heart Clem."

Clementine looked up, her face dropping as she looked at the necklace she had been handed. Knowing that it must have had some of AJ's ashes in it, she opened her mouth to say something.

Luke placed his finger on her lip and hushed her before she could say anything. "We couldn't find anything to put AJ's ashes in at first. But after rooting around, the walker was carrying this necklace. I found a snuff box in a drawer, so we emptied the tobacco in it. It can't hold much, but it is the best we could do."

Cherishing the necklace, Clementine exclaimed "Thank you Luke, I won't forget this."

Smiling, Luke said "There's no need to thank me really."

Sounding positive, Clementine forgot herself for a moment "Yes, there is."

Placing his hands over Clementine's he asked her "Look after him and protect him, okay?"

A fierce determination had grown inside of Clementine. She no longer just wanted to survive. She wanted to live. She was determined that they were all going to make it to Wellington. Confidently replying "I will protect him. We will get to Wellington, and we will end this nightmare."

Putting the necklace around her neck, she holds the snuff box dangling from it, and quietly said a prayer.

The door to the cabin opened, and in stepped a tall man, sporting a full beard, wearing a red baseball cap. Slowly he closed the door behind him, and walked over to the bunk. His eyes soft as his gaze landed on Clementine. He smiled and said "Good to see you are awake Clem."

Smiling back Clementine replied "Hi, Kenny." Her face dropping as she stared at the floor. "Luke said you were burying the walker."

Kenny's smile faded slightly and replied softly "Yes, I did. Look, Clem, whatever has happened in the past, I am sorry. I get angry because I have lost my family. I know it isn't an excuse, but you must believe me when I say I have only ever had my families interest at heart."

Frowning, Clementine replied "So you consider me family?"

Taking his baseball hat off and rubbing his hair, before putting it back on, Kenny replies softly "Yes, I do. You are my only family now. You are all I have left."

Apprehension in her voice Clementine replied "Kenny, I am not your family. I am your friend, okay?"

Kenny's face dropped as he considered what Clementine had said "You are right Clem, you aren't, but my feelings still stand. You are all I have left."

Folding her arms Clementine asked "What about Luke? He is here too."

Kenny sat down at the end of the bunk and sighed "Luke is different Clem. He can look after himself."

Pulling at the blanket that was draped over her, she nervously replied to Kenny "We all need to look out for each other Kenny. There can't be any of this "I will protect you but not Luke" bullshit any more okay?"

Defeated, Kenny replied "I can do that Clem, yes."

Slightly surprised by Kenny's transformation over the course of the night, Clementine exclaimed "Really? That's it? No arguing?"

Kenny stood up again, his face had dropped and began pouring his heart out to Clementine and Luke wearing a hole in the floor with his pacing backwards and forwards. They were sat talking for ages, Kenny finally speaking about his grief over the loss of Katjaa and Duck. How Sarita had saved his life, and how he ultimately fell in love with her because of it. He described the emptiness he felt, and the anger he had towards everyone around him. Finally he had realised he had to let out his emotions in a controlled way instead of lashing out in fits of rage.

Emotionally spent, Kenny sat back down after he had poured his heart out.

Luke was visibly shaken by what had happened to Kenny and said "Kenny I am sorry man, I had no idea how much shit you had been through. Why didn't you say anything?"

Looking up, grief had overtaken him completely, rasping "I had to be strong Luke, I had to be strong."

Feeling sorry for Kenny, Luke said "You know, nobody said we had to be strong Kenny. We have feelings too."

Sobbing, Kenny choked "I know Luke, I am sorry."

Clementine had been silent through the whole episode, lost in her own thoughts as Kenny recited his family. She missed Duck, she missed Katjaa, hell she missed everybody. Without a word, Clementine scooted her way to the bottom of the bed, and clung to Kenny and said "I am sorry Kenny. I miss my mom, I miss my dad, I miss Lee. I miss everyone. We can't lose anyone else, we just can't."

Holding onto Clementine, Kenny managed to croak "We won't."

Putting his hand on Kenny's shoulder Luke said "Well, I think it is time we all made a fresh start. And we all stick together. Agreed?"

Both Kenny and Clementine looked at Luke, both with the same look of determination on their faces replying with a determination like no other "Agreed."

Clementine picked up her clothes and she got dressed. Luke and Kenny made breakfast while Clementine looked around the cabin for something useful to use. Eyeing up the hunting rifle, she walked across to it and gave a tug on it. It would not budge. However, a map dropped out from the frame it was mounted on.

Picking it up, Clementine shouted over to Kenny and Luke "Look, I found a map!"

Unrolling it on the table, Luke checked the map closely. It was of the area they were in, and as luck would have it, the owner of the cabin had circled the place they were at. Looking at the map, Luke determined that they weren't far away from what looked like a camp site on the map. The little triangle tent icon, stating it was a camp/holiday site, and it was called "Sunshine mobile home park."

As he handed out breakfast Kenny took a look at the map too, as they all tucked into their portion of peaches and beans. Grunting he said "It's all well and good having a map, but we have no way of navigating. I don't know which way is north, east, west, or south."

A smile crept along Luke's lips as he pulled out a compass from his pocket "Would this help?" he asked.

Kenny dropped his spoon, and exclaimed "Dammit Luke, where did you find that god damn compass?"

Placing the compass on the table he replied in a matter of fact manner "Courtesy of our walker friend."

Kenny looked up and walked over to a drawer in the kitchen and pulled out a wallet. Pulling out the driver's license, he said "We can thank David McElroy for giving his life for a good cause."

Clementine smiled fully for the first time in what felt like forever as she fondled the necklace around her neck, holding it close to her chest as she did so, comforted that AJ wasn't far away.

Luke smiled back and suggested "So, what do you guys say we take a look at this camp site nearby? It looks big enough for our friends to have managed to make it there. Howe's isn't too far away either."

Studying the map further a frown crossed Luke's face as he cursed "Dammit. We must have went in circles last night in that god damn storm."

Pointing at a church on the map, it too wasn't far from where they were, yet they had been in the storm for hours. With a sadness in his voice Luke said "Let's find our friends and make sure AJ didn't die in vain."

Nodding Clementine stated "Right. Is there anywhere else our friends could be?"

Looking at the places of interest, the only places they could have ventured to would have been the camp site, a place called Parker's run, or to the abandoned church. Luke replied "There's only one other place other than the church, and that is a place called Parker's run. It is a museum by the looks of it."

Clementine studied the map with Luke, and said "Okay, the camp site is closer, we should visit that place first." Turning to look at Kenny, who was lost in his own thoughts, Clementine asked "What do you think Kenny?"

Snapping back to reality, Kenny stutters "err...sure...sure."

Folding her arms and giving him the glare, Clementine repeated her question "I said what do you think Kenny?"

Getting closer to Luke, Kenny studied the map closer before he said "I am no map reader, but the trailer park looks closer, we should go there first, yes."

Pointing at the hunting rifle, Clementine said "Do we need to take that?"

Kenny looked at the hunting rifle and took it off the wall. Checking closely, he discovered that the firing pin had been removed and was actually useless. "Nope, it won't fire, firing pin has been removed."

Scratching his head, Luke said "Why on earth would someone do that, especially as its a hunting cabin."

Shaking his head Kenny replies "God knows, maybe the owner liked to visit here often, and didn't store usable weapons here, I don't know."

Clementine interjected. "Oh well, never mind. I guess we will never know."

Shuffling her feet and looking at the floor, Clementine then asked "Do any of you know how to read the map and compass?"

Luke replied "Yes, I do. Nick showed me, another thing he learned when he was hunting that he showed me."

Clementine smiled a wide smile. "Good, I must tell Nick how much I missed him when we find him, I am going to give him the biggest hug ever."

The group of friends started to gather their things and checked and rechecked they had everything before they left the cabin. Clementine couldn't help but reach up to her necklace to check it was still there as she did so. Clementine checked she still had her gun, and the two clips were still in her backpack. She thought to herself that they were doing well for ammo for now.

Looking round one last time to make sure they hadn't missed anything, Luke was the last out and closed the door behind him. He checked the map, and then checked the compass that he had taken from the walker. Turning around until he was facing the right direction, he said "Okay, it is this way."

Luck would have it that the trail they had found was heading in the right direction for a while. Despite everything that had happened the night before, Clementine looked no worse off, and Luke thanked the heavens that she was taking it so well. They walked for around an hour, before the tree line receded, and the forest opened up to what looked like a big trailer park. The smell hit the group of friends first, and they all instinctively crouched down and started sneaking up to the fence surrounding the mobile home park.

The smell had indicated that there was definitely walkers present, they just had to find out how many and if they were manageable between them. Scooting around the perimeter, Clementine took out her gun from the small of her back, making sure it was ready to shoot. Kenny had his crowbar out ready, and Luke his trusty machete. Silently they edged their way to what looked like an opening in the fence.

Kenny peaked his head around the corner of the fence to see what was what. The news was not good, but it was not all bad.

Kenny turned to Luke and whispered "There's good news and bad news. Bad news is there are a dozen walkers hovering outside a trailer. The good news is that they are hanging around outside a trailer."

A look of confusion crossed Luke's face as he replied "What do you mean? How can that possibly be good news?"

Then the penny dropped, exclaiming he stated "Oh, there must be living people in that trailer."

Kenny simply nodded.

Curious as to what Kenny and Luke were whispering about, Clementine tugs on Luke's sleeve trying to get his attention. Swinging around to look at Clementine, Luke stooped down and whispered in her ear "There are a dozen walkers outside a trailer. Kenny thinks people are inside."

Clementine nodded at Luke, and smiled "I hope its our friends."

Luke smiled back "Me too kiddo, me too."

Kenny took another look at the trailer park layout to try and work out how they were going to proceed. Seeing that the group of walkers were gathered outside the trailer, he was trying to think of how to distract the walkers. Turning back to Luke, he whispered in his ear "Take a look Luke, we need to distract the walkers somehow."

Nodding, Luke swapped places with Kenny, observing the trailer park layout, trying to work out how they were going to get to the trailer. He felt his sleeve being tugged again, when he looked down Clementine was standing next to him, her head around the corner of the fence also.

Clementine was pointing to a car nearby, with a single walker hovering around it. She tugged on Luke's sleeve harder, so he would turn and listen, which he did.

She whispered "If we can take that walker out that is on its own, we can put him on the car horn, and make the walkers leave the trailer alone."

Smiling Luke nodded, and flicked Clementine's hat "Atta girl, that may work." He whispered back. Shuffling back a few steps, the pair gave Kenny the run down on what they thought they should do. Rubbing his head a few times, Kenny finally answered "Okay, its a bit risky though don't you think?"

Clementine crossed her arms and said "I don't see how else we can, other than shooting my gun, and we all know what that involves."

Scratching his beard for a moment while he thought about it some more "Okay Clem, its the best idea we have."

Huddled together they all decided as a team how they were going to take out the walker, and get it onto the car horn. They all agreed that Luke would go in with his machete and lop off the walkers head while Kenny followed close behind. Clementine was to cover them and shoot only in an emergency.

Carrying out their plan they started off well. Luke sneaking up on the walker and lopping off its head with ease. Between them Kenny and Luke eased the walker into the car. Signalling to Clementine to come closer, Luke whispered to Clementine "See that trailer over there? Go inside it, while we make this distraction. Last thing we want is all those walkers bearing down on us all at once."

Nodding, Clementine slowly made her way as quietly as she could to the trailer Luke was pointing at. Putting her ear to the door, she could not make out any sound. Slowly she opened the door to the trailer when a walker lunged at her.

Falling backwards Clementine fired a shot by accident, completely missing the walker. Fear overtaking her as she scrabbled backwards away from the walker, which was now on top of her trying to bite her. A metallic clang was heard and the walkers head landed next to Clementine's.

Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulder Clementine was pulled to her feet, Luke saying "Easy does it." As he lifted Clementine to her feet. Kenny ran over to where they were "Fuck, in the trailer, quickly!" All of the walkers were now heading in their direction, the smell of fresh flesh driving them on. Clementine stopped dead in her tracks, she thought she heard something. Luke went to pull at Clementine when she put her finger to her lips and rasped "Shhhhhhh!"

Luke looking a little confused at first, but trusted Clementine knew what she was doing. There it was again. Cupping her hands against her ears, she focused on the trailer the walkers were coming from. There it was again.

Turning to Luke, fear written all over her face "Someone's in trouble Luke, we need to get over there."

Dragging Clementine into the trailer, Luke slammed the door behind them, as he started pacing the floor, wondering how on earth they were going to get out of there alive. Kenny was standing at the back of the trailer at the rear door, his crowbar raised. The smell from the walkers could not be missed. The walkers had now surrounded the trailer they were in, and it was they who were in trouble now.

Luke was looking stressed as he paced the floor he said "How are we gonna get out of this one. We are trapped."

Clementine looked down at the floor, deep in thought, playing with her necklace as she did so. Looking back up, she said "There is someone alive in the trailer. I heard them."

Luke was starting to panic a little "Good for them, but now we are so screwed."

Clementine knew that Luke was starting to lose hope, so she stood up and walked over to him and then she put her hand in his, and looked up into his big soft brown eyes and said softly "Luke, we are together. Remember what we said?"

Looking at Clementine, Luke felt a strength he had never seen in Clementine's eyes. She was calm and not at all phased by what was happening. Nodding he said "Yes Clem, I do."

Squeezing his hand she said "Good, then we will all leave this trailer together, alive."

Kenny was keeping watch at the back door, as the walkers continued to try and batter the door they had entered. Looking round him, he spotted the skylight to the roof of the trailer, and shouted to Clementine and Luke. "Look, come here and look up."

Moving to the back of the trailer Luke and Clementine looked up, and saw the skylight. Turning to Luke, Clementine said "See? We will get out alive."

Unnerved by Clementine's confidence, Luke nodded and warily said "Right."

Looking round, Luke saw a set of drawers he could pull over so they could stand on it to reach the skylight. Kenny and Luke helped each other pull the set of drawers over to them, as Clementine covered them, aiming her gun to the door the walkers were pounding on. The door was not going to last much longer. The walkers were in a frenzy trying to get through the door.

Not much further to go and the door burst open, walkers flooding the trailer as Kenny and Luke desperately tried to get the set of drawers beneath the skylight. Calmly Clementine took aim.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! **

Four walkers were down, but they were almost on top of them already, _four_ _bullets left_ she thought to herself. Concentrating hard as Kenny and Luke turned to fight.

**Click.**

Horror crossed Clementine's face, her luck had finally run out. With nothing left to defend herself with, she closed her eyes and held onto her necklace, a peaceful smile creeping across her face as she readied herself to embrace her destiny. She could hear Luke and Kenny fighting for their lives, grunting and shouting as they did so.

It was chaos in the trailer, a walker lunged for Clementine knocking her off balance, falling over she banged her head off the set of drawers, still clinging to her necklace as she fell. Her life thus far flashed through her mind as everything started to fade to darkness around her, the last image in her mind being a set of boots standing in front of her face. Pulling her necklace close to her heart she whispered "I'm coming home."


	3. Bitter Sweet

Introduction

Having survived the elements, Kenny, Luke and Clementine now faced a new set of challenges that have been laid before them. Kenny a shadow of his former self, Luke, losing hope and Clementine perhaps losing her mind. Will they fight off the walkers and survive? Will they continue to survive, only to lose the will to live? Will they ever come across their friends again? Read on to find out their destinies, and take another roller coaster of emotions all the way to Wellington.

Theme tune for chapter 3 is Who Am I – The Glass Child [single version]

* * *

Bitter Sweet

"Did you hear that?" a voice called out.

"Y...yes...I'm scared, Nick," a girl with glasses said, terrified.

"That was a gunshot, let's have a look," Nick said, extending a hand to Sarah with his eyebrow raised.

"I...I…I can't," Sarah said, her breathing starting to pick up as panic began to set in.

Nick, realizing that they were wasting time, knelt down next to Sarah and tried to encourage her to get up and go with him.

"Come on Sarah, it could be our friends. You never know, it could be Clementine, or Jane. They are in trouble, Sarah, they need our help," Nick said, appealing to Sarah.

"I can't move, Nick!" Sarah's breathing was rapid and shallow, she was starting to succumb to the early stages of a panic attack.

Nick felt they were out of time, so wasted no time in picking Sarah up and giving her a piggyback ride.

"Put me down, Nick, don't!" Sarah exclaimed, her breathing irregular as she began to hyperventilate.

Ignoring Sarah, he carefully and slowly opened the door to the front of the trailer, and peeked out. Just as he looked out of the door, he saw walkers piling into a trailer not far from where they were. Stepping outside and looking both ways, he checked for any walkers lurking near their door; there were none.

Sarah was struggling to breathe, she was unable to protest as gunshots were heard.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Determined to help whoever was in trouble, Nick sprinted across the space between the trailers, running as fast as he could, hanging onto Sarah as he ran.

Sarah's glasses fell off as she jiggled about on Nick's back, clinging on for her life, the world around her was hazy and blurred as she struggled to breathe. She was in trouble, and what she was about to see was only going to make things worse. She tried to speak, to protest, but all she could manage was a heavy wheeze.

Nick got to the trailer door, where he saw the walkers pile in when he heard a familiar voice screaming.

"Clem! Fuck! Luke, keep them off her!"

In his haste, Nick unceremoniously dumped Sarah just inside the door to the trailer as he ran, pulling out the ice pick that he had commandeered from the trailer they had been forced to seek shelter in. There was walkers everywhere, and Nick could not see Luke or Kenny, but he could hear them grunting as they struggled to keep the walkers at bay, as he pushed the ice pick through the first walkers neck up into the brain with a horrible squishy sound as he did so, blood spurting out like a fountain from the small hole as he pulled the ice pick back out, the walker dropping to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"Ahhhh! Fuck!" Kenny screamed as he swung his crowbar, connecting with one of several walkers that now had him almost cornered. Luke was fairing no better, as two walkers were lunging for him. Had he not play fought with Nick when they were younger, he would not have gotten away from the attack.

Desperate, he kicked away the walker that was trying to attack Clementine, finally focusing as he remembered the promise he made to Clementine in the hunter's lodge. Finding his inner strength, he felt calm as he began to let his rage take over. Every wrong thing he had done, every ounce of anger he could muster, he focused on surviving, protecting Clementine, living.

Nick heard Kenny's scream, and that just focused him even more, he wanted to know where his friends were. Shouting above the snarls of the walkers, he announced, "Kenny, it's Nick!" as he did so, kicking the back of another walkers legs, making it fall to the floor.

Scooting down to the floor, Nick slammed the ice pick into the skull of the walker. Six walkers now lay dead in the trailer, two walkers attacking Kenny, two attacking Luke, and one still trying to get a bite on the unconscious Clementine.

Sarah tried to sit up after being dropped to the floor by Nick, she could see and smell the walkers, and she didn't like it one bit. Her breathing was still erratic and her chest was burning, like it was on fire, and then something caught her eye, something familiar. She recognized the dirty cap, it was Clementine. Sarah's initial feeling of relief and excitement, soon turned to absolute dread.

Unable to take in what was happening, Sarah's breathing calmed down with the realization that Clementine was here, momentarily giving her the courage to stand up; but then reality set in, and she fell back to her knees, her breathing becoming erratic again. Putting her hands on her knees, trying to find the courage to breathe, she tried to focus on Clementine, only able to see her dirty cap, all blurred.

Now pinned in the corner of the trailer, Kenny was in real trouble, lashing out, he caught one of the two walkers attacking him, knocking it off to the side, capitalizing on his advantage. He swung at the skull of the walker, hearing a satisfying crunch.

Hearing Nick announcing his arrival distracted Kenny for just a second, a second too long. Like a hot poker being pressed into his shoulder, he felt a walker sinking its teeth into him. Enraged, he pushed backwards, slamming the walker off the wall in the corner of the trailer, a chunk of flesh ripped from his shoulder as he did so, completely losing it he repeatedly smashed the walkers skull with his crowbar as he cried out in agony and disappointment. Finally sitting down and resting his back against the wall, an emptiness filling his heart as he began to realize what his son had endured on his final days on this earth.

Luke remained calm and focused, time seeming to stop as the two remaining walkers attacking him appeared to stand still. The walker trying to get to Clementine had to die, so Luke elbowed one walker in the face, having it stumble backwards toward Nick, and in one move lopped off the head of the walker in front of him, and on the downward swing stuck the machete straight through the skull of the walker on the floor, pinning it to the floor, coagulated blood spilling everywhere, like a sticky tar.

Just after announcing his arrival, he heard Kenny crying out as a walker stumbled backwards toward him, pulling the ice pick from the walker on the floor, he swept its legs from under it, and gave it the same treatment. The ice pick sticking out from its mouth as it gurgled its last breath, the stench in the trailer becoming overwhelming.

Luke fell to his knees, the adrenaline rushing through his veins having dissipated, feeling physically sick having survived what seemed to be impossible odds. He saw Nick, but was overwhelmed with relief, and fell back slightly, putting his hand to his mouth as he struggled to believe they were alive, his heart rate failing to return to normal.

Nick saw Luke, the second that his best friend knocked the walker away from him, which made the removal of the ice pick from the deceased walker on the floor all the more easy as determination to get to his friend had taken over.

Relieved, Nick walked over to Luke and put his hand on Luke's shoulder as his best friend looked up at him, the shock and fear in his eyes plain to see. Offering his hand to Luke, Nick said, "Come on, bud, you made it."

Taking Nick's hand, Luke pulled himself up and gave him a hug, blurting, "I thought we were going to die, I..."

Luke was interrupted by a cough from beneath him, as Clementine began to stir, her arms starting to move, as she tried to pull herself upright. Immediately letting go of Nick, he dropped to the floor, as he checked Clementine to see if she had been bitten.

Nick looked over to Kenny, who was sat in the corner, a look of a defeated man, looking just as broken as when he last saw him; but there was something different about Kenny, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

Turning to look at Sarah, he could see she had lost her glasses at some point. Taking the ice pick from the walker he left it in, he strode over to Sarah and knelt beside her. Concerned, he asked, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

Breathing slowly and trying to calm herself down, she looked up to Nick, her cheeks a burning red as she replied, "I...Clementine...how is she?"

Looking over his shoulder to where Clementine was, she was just starting to come round, she appeared to be clinging to a necklace, with what looked like a snuff box on the end of it. Come to think of it, he had seen Clementine carrying AJ during the escape. His brow furrowed, he replied "I don't know yet, Sarah."

A loud ringing in her ears, and her vision blurred, unable to focus, Clementine struggled to work out where she was, or what had happened. She attempted to pull herself upright, having to let go of the necklace she was clinging to, as Luke tried to help her sit up. Coughing and groaning, Clementine tried to focus on the face looking back at her, confusion written all over her face as Luke asked, "Clem, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere besides your head?"

Thoroughly confused, Clementine finally replied, "Who are you? Where am I?"

A look of dismay crossed Luke's face as he could feel his heart sink as he looked at Clementine. She had no idea where she was, or what was happening; it was plain to see, the strong little girl he knew had gone. Looking into her eyes, he replied, "Clem, it's me, Luke?"

Her eyes focusing and her blurred vision starting to dissipate, she looked into the big soft brown eyes appealing to her. She could not recall who this was. "I...don't know you," she managed to reply, her vision slowly returning. She continued to look into Luke's eyes, trying to figure out who this was, eventually looking away as she touched the back of her head with her hand, putting her hand in front of her face, she was confronted with her hand covered in blood. Fear was slowly creeping across her face as she looked back up at Luke, confusion and terror taking hold.

Observing Clementine, Luke knew that the little girl who had reassured him only minutes earlier was now lost, she did not know who she was, or who he was for that matter, and that simply broke his heart. His voice cracking as he said, "It's okay, Clementine, you're okay, you banged your head badly."

The fear she felt subsided as she looked into Luke's eyes, an odd sense of comfort washing over her, she could not place it, but she was not afraid when she looked into Luke's eyes. She went to speak, but nothing came out as she saw the bodies on the floor next to her, and the smell hit her.

She turned and wretched, the smell becoming unbearable, as the coagulated blood swam all around her, fear completely taking over as the sight before her was like something out of a horror movie, her necklace dangling from her neck. Starting to panic, she tried to scoot backwards, but Luke could see what was going on inside her head, and clung to her, hugging her as she began to scream out of fear and panic.

Initially she tried to get up and run away, but Luke clung to her, waiting for her to calm down as she struggled, slowly calming down and snuggling in as she sobbed into his jumper, unable to comprehend the scene around her. Shushing her as images of the first days of the apocalypse flashed through his mind, Luke pulled her closer, remembering the horror he himself felt. Stroking her hair as he contemplated on how he was going to explain the horror of the dead walking to Clementine.

Finally, she stopped wriggling and panicking and managed to ask, "What has happened?" Her voice quivered unevenly.

Watching Clementine's interaction with Luke, Nick could not help but wonder what the hell had happened to his friends, and the foremost question on his mind was where AJ was. Curious, he stood up and said to Sarah, "I'm gonna see what's up, come with me." He held out his hand as he stood up.

Sarah looked up to Nick and managed to reply, "Okay."

Courage carrying Sarah over to her friend, Clementine, as she squeezed Nick's hand, too frightened to let go as they walked past all of the dead walkers. Focusing on Clementine's hat, Sarah tried not to look, and took a deep breath, and held it as they walked toward Luke and Clementine.

Nick was watching Kenny as they walked toward Luke and Clementine, seeing he was slouched against the wall, the look of a defeated man as he stroked his beard, lost in his own thoughts. He was covered in blood from the walkers he had taken out, so nothing looked out of the ordinary to Nick. Nick's gaze finally rested on Luke and Clementine, kneeling down beside his best friend he put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. Turning to face Nick, Luke shook his head and gave his best friend a warning look, as he continued to comfort Clementine.

Sarah knelt beside Luke, patiently waiting to talk to Clementine, as she tried to block out the images around her. She continued to focus on Clementine's hat as she desperately fought the panic threatening to take over. Clenching her fists, she put them on her knees and closed her eyes for a moment, attempting to breathe regularly as her heart pounded, drawing on all of her courage as she waited.

Luke could feel the tension easing in Clementine's small frame as he held onto her, continuing to stroke her hair, he answered Clementine's question, "I don't really know how to tell you this, Clem. We were attacked by walkers."

Clementine stiffened as she looked up at Luke, shock setting in, "Walkers? What are those?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

Luke rubbed his head for a moment as he tried to form the words in his mind before speaking. "There's no easy way to say this. Walkers are the dead, walking."

Clementine's mouth fell open and a pained expression crossed her face. "The dead...walking? What does that even mean?" she said, trying to comprehend what Luke was saying.

Luke looked into her eyes, looking to see if she was remembering, it appeared that she wasn't. Bowing his head slightly, he utters, "It means that anybody who dies in any way, will eventually come back. But when they do, they try to eat us. The only way to stop the walkers is to shoot them in the head."

Sarah had been observing her friend as she patiently waited for her to speak to her. She noticed that Clementine was different, and that made her uneasy, almost scared to even speak to her. Finding the courage in her soul, Sarah was determined to speak to Clementine. After all, even after knowing her for such a short time, she felt that Clementine was the protective sister she had never had. A sudden desire to comfort Clementine overcame any fears Sarah may have had, and found herself reassuring Clementine. "Clementine? Do you remember me?" she asked, her tone full of uncertainty.

Clementine looked across at Sarah, her expression blank. She did not know who Sarah was, either. Staring at Sarah for a few moments longer, she finally replied, "No, I don't, sorry."

Sarah's face dropped, as did her confidence, but the determination she felt was very real, and carried her as she tried to get her friend back, "Clementine, it's me, Sarah. Remember? We are friends forever, we did a pinky swear!" Sarah's face lit up as she remembered the pinky swear.

Still thoroughly confused, Clementine smiled at Sarah and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry," she said, as her face scrunched up trying desperately to place Sarah's face.

Feeling a little deflated, Sarah's head dropped as Clementine still did not know who she was. Deep down, Sarah knew that Clementine knew who she was, she just could not remember. Sarah quickly came to a decision that she would become friends all over again with Clementine, and she would eventually remember her.

Lifting her head again, she smiled her best smile at Clementine and said, "Let's be friends, okay?"

Clementine didn't know what to say, but seeing as Sarah and herself were the only children in their group, she felt she had no choice and replied, "Okay, but only because we are already friends."

Clementine looked at Luke and said, "You can let go now, but I am still freaked out about all of this." Her eyes took on a sad expression. For the first time since regaining consciousness, Clementine noticed the necklace hanging around her neck, and the snuff box dangling from it. Touching the necklace, Clementine looked at the snuff box with a puzzled expression.

Luke thought he knew what was coming, and braced himself to break the bad news to Clementine, but it did not come. Looking at Luke again, Clementine said, "I want to play with Sarah now."

Luke's heart sank, he knew this was going to be hard on everybody, but what hurt him most was knowing that they would have to put Clementine through all of the heartache again, just so she could remember who she was. He decided that he would allow her to feel at peace for a while, and not tell her anything bad that had happened for now. Reluctantly, he let go of Clementine and warned, "Okay, do not move from this trailer, in fact, stay in this corner so I can see you."

Smiling at Luke, Clementine simply replied, "Okay," and went and knelt beside Sarah, who started fussing over Clementine's necklace. The two friends seemed to ignore the carnage that was left in the trailer, and started chatting away to each other asking all kinds of things of each other.

Satisfied, Luke stood up and turned to Nick, who had been silent the whole time, observing Clementine and Luke's interactions. Nick folded his arms and was about to scold Luke, when he saw the look on Luke's face, he looked tortured. Instead, he dropped his arms and hugged Luke.

Unable to speak properly, Luke managed to say, "You have no idea what we have been through, it was awful."

Kenny had been lost in thought for some time, but as soon as Clementine began to panic, he knew something had gone badly wrong. The pain in his shoulder seemed irrelevant, as the only thing he had left that he cared about in this world, appeared to have no memory of anyone. Overhearing Luke and Clementine's conversation, Kenny's heart broke, the little girl he cared so much about was no longer there. From what he could gather, she couldn't remember anybody, or anything about the world around them. He truly felt like he had lost everything, and now, he was going to die and become a walker.

A great sadness washed over him as he looked at Clementine, and watched her start to play with Sarah. He had not seen that since the very beginning, when she played with Duck. His heart burst with pain as those memories flashed by; he tried to rationalize why this was happening to him, but he couldn't.

Kenny stood up from where he had been contemplating his fate, and announced, "I'm just gonna look out for walkers, we don't want a repeat."

"Do what you gotta do," Nick replied, not bothering to look across to Kenny as he made his way to the door to keep an eye out for walkers. The bearded man cursed away to himself under his breath.

Clementine saw Kenny stand up, and she stared at him for a moment. She couldn't recognize him, but there was definitely something familiar about him, and she felt the same calm she had when she looked at Luke. She felt she knew these people, but she couldn't for the life of her remember who they were. She wondered why that bearded man had walked past without looking at her, but she saw Luke hugging someone, unable to see his face properly, so she resumed her chat with Sarah.

Nick couldn't help but feel for Luke, he knew exactly how he felt, but he couldn't have known what was coming. Pleased to see his best friend, he let go for a moment to take a look at Luke, what he saw was not a good thing. He looked stressed, really stressed, so Nick gave him some room, and thought about what he was going to ask first.

A million thoughts were rushing through Luke's mind, he did not want to have to do this, but he really had no choice. Looking totally defeated, Luke's shoulders slumped as Nick looked at him, stressed and tired, he looked up at Nick, his face telling Nick everything he needed to know.

Nick could tell that whatever Luke was about to say was going to bad, he had that look on his face, the same face he had when he let Clementine out of the shed, just after she killed the walker attacking her in that godforsaken place. Finally Luke plucked up the courage to speak, his voice breaking as he spoke, the pain still too great to bear, "AJ's gone," he said, hanging his head as his shoulders started shaking, as the grief came pouring out.

Nick stepped back for a second, shock hitting him immediately as he struggled to take on what Luke had just said. Seeing his best friend practically breaking down in front of him, his instincts took over and he embraced Luke, asking, "How? Where is he?" His own voice cracked slightly as the gravity of what those three had been through hit home. Luke squeezed him tight as he was unable to control himself, knowing they had failed to keep AJ safe.

Looking up with tears rolling down his face Luke replied, "He died in the storm, we couldn't keep him safe."

Nick was struggling to understand how things unfolded, so he asked Luke, "What do you mean, he died in the storm?"

Fighting his emotions, Luke tried to explain what had happened, pausing to catch his breath when he needed to. After several minutes of heartbreaking conversation, Luke had finally explained everything to Nick, who was looking across at Clementine, a new-found sadness for the little girl beginning to form.

Looking into Luke's eyes, making sure he was okay, Nick said, "I am gonna check on Clem, okay?"

Luke simply nodded, thoroughly spent emotionally, he replied to Nick, "Okay, I am gonna keep watch at the door with Kenny."

Separating, Luke headed to the doorway where Kenny was stood watching for walkers, and Nick walked a few steps to talk to the two girls, chatting away with each other.

Kneeling down next to Clementine, Nick said, "Hi, Clem, how are you feeling."

Turning to look at Nick, Clementine gasped, and scooted backward away from Nick, looking towards Sarah, with a terrified look on her face, she stood up a she instinctively touched her necklace again.

Nick was initially confused by Clementine's reaction, but then it dawned on him quite quickly why she reacted the way she did. Trying not to show he felt hurt by her reaction, he looked up at her and said, "Hi, Clem, it's me, Nick. We are all friends here, do you remember?"

Stammering slightly, Clementine spoke to Sarah, "Who is he, Sarah? I'm scared."

Sarah was trying to figure out what was wrong with Clementine, as Nick was a good person, why was she scared of him? Doing what she felt was right, Sarah stood up and spoke to Clementine.

"Clem, why are you scared of Nick? He saved me from those awful things."

Looking over to Nick, still fondling her necklace, Clementine replied to Sarah, "I...I don't know."

Nick stood up, with his hands raised, trying to show Clementine he wasn't a threat, when Luke called for Nick to go over to where he was.

Irritated slightly, Nick said to Clementine before going to see what Luke wanted, "I'm sorry, kid, but we really are friends."

With that, Nick turned and walked over to Luke, scratching his head as he did so.

Sarah had looked up to Clementine when they first met, she felt like she was all grown up like her, but now, she felt like a different person. She wanted Clementine to remember something, so she did what she felt might jolt her memory, and held out her pinky before stating, "Clementine, let's pinky swear again and be best friends forever!"

The adults started whispering loudly at the entrance to the trailer, and obviously something was not right, but Clementine was focused on Sarah. She stood with a blank expression when Sarah held out her pinky. Instead of doing the pinky swear, a look of horror crossed Clementine's face as she slowly sat down.

She felt her left arm, and pulled her sleeve up, revealing a horrible scar. She then looked up at Sarah, and said, "We don't have to pinky swear, we have done that already, haven't we?"

Sarah couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over her as Clementine refused to do a second pinky swear, she replied, "I guess so," as she sat down next to Clementine, unable to look away from the scar that was on Clementine's arm.

Curious, she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

Clementine turned and answered honestly, "Yes, it does…"

Looking down at the floor, she finally said to Sarah, "Who is Lee?"

Sarah went to answer, but was interrupted by the adults, as they started shouting at each other. Frightened by the sudden change in atmosphere, Sarah sat behind Clementine as she started to become short of breath. The two girls clung to each other as the adults began arguing, bringing the argument closer to them. Whatever was happening, it was about Kenny.

Observing the argument, Clementine let go of Sarah and stood up. She was watching Kenny, but she somehow felt a connection to him, she couldn't explain it. The argument was beginning to get out of hand, as Nick now had the gun that Clementine had dropped pointed squarely at Kenny.

Ignoring everyone and everything in the room, Clementine walked over to Kenny, coming between Nick and Kenny. A deep sadness had crossed Clementine's face as she got closer to him. Kenny looked at Clementine with a sense of wonder as Clementine stood in front of him. Her head hanging as she asked innocently, "Who is Lee?"

The whole room went silent as Clementine stood waiting for an answer, looking up, she repeated, "Who is Lee?" Frustration was building in her voice.

Kenny's mouth was open, he was shocked, and unable to find the right words, as Clementine screamed at him, "Who is Lee?"

Trying to compose himself, he stooped down to Clementine's eye level. "There's no easy way of telling you, Clem," he told her, his heart sinking, knowing that this could break her spirit completely.

Looking into his eyes, Clementine pleaded, "Please tell me who Lee is!" She fondled her necklace as she did so, trying to comfort herself.

Sarah walked over to Clementine and held her hand, before saying, "Lee is gone, Clementine, he saved you."

A look of anguish on Clementine's face as she looked at Kenny again, "What happened to him, who is he?"

Taking a deep breath, Kenny replied, "Clem, I didn't really want to tell you about Lee, I didn't want to break your heart all over again." Looking to the floor, he looked thoroughly ashamed.

Clementine took a step closer and held her gaze as she said, "Please tell me, I need to know who he is. It's the only name I can remember, I don't know who I am, who any of you are. I need to know, so I can remember!" she said, pleading with all of her heart to know what had happened to her.

Kenny's heart was crushed as Clementine stood before him, pleading to know what had happened to her, everyone around him silent. It was up to him to tell her, nobody else had the courage to do so. Trying to compose himself as the pain in his shoulder intensified, knowing he was going to have to break her heart not once, but twice.

Finally, he said, "Clem, Lee saved you when the dead started walking. He kept you safe while we tried to find your parents in Savannah. Things went wrong, every step of the way. Everybody you knew is now dead." He paused as he hung his head, tears welling up as he tried to find the strength to break the news to her.

"Lee died saving you; he got bit, and he died. Your parents were dead, too, you saw them in the streets of Savannah, as walkers. I'm sorry, Clem, so, so sorry."

Clementine stood there, trying to comprehend what Kenny was saying, her gut instinct had been right. Kenny had known Lee, and obviously he had known her, too.

Sarah had been quiet, holding Clementine's hand, trying to reassure her friend as she confronted Kenny. With each sentence, Sarah became more and more sad, and felt sorry for Clementine. She squeezed her hand as memories of her own flashed through her mind. Memories she wished she could erase, but kept her awake at night. She felt closer to Clementine than ever before.

Clementine went to speak, but Kenny stopped her and said, "There are some other things you need to know, Clem." He stepped forward and reached out to Clementine, and touched her necklace, his face sadder than ever.

"This necklace...don't lose it," he said, his voice cracking with emotion.

Clementine looked at her necklace in Kenny's hand, and she felt sad, and she didn't know why. Thinking aloud, Clementine said, "Why not?"

Shaking with emotion Kenny explained, "Because you are holding AJ's ashes."

At those words Nick inhaled sharply, beginning to understand how traumatic times had been in the short time they had all been apart. Just trying to figure out how on earth Clementine could have been so strong gave Nick hope that she would come through the events that were going to unfold.

Before Clementine could ask any more questions, Kenny continued, "In your backpack, you used to carry photos of people you cared about. And you made drawings, too." The sadness in his voice was all too clear as he swallowed hard.

He still wasn't finished speaking, this time putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady his nerves, finally blurting, "I have been bit, too, Clem. I am going to die."

Still unsure about the world around her, Clementine did not know what to say. She still couldn't remember Kenny clearly, but after Kenny had explained about Lee, she could now picture Lee's face.

Reassuring herself the only way she knew in that moment, she started playing with her necklace again, looking at Kenny and finally asking, "Were you and Lee friends?"

Looking at the floor, Kenny replied sadly, "Most of the time we were, yes."

Clementine embraced Kenny and said, "If you were Lee's friend, then that means you were mine. I am sorry I don't know you any more."

Kenny couldn't help but feel respect for Clementine. As usual she was taking things better than most people would, even though she had no memory of anyone. He took that as a blessing, as his passing would not be so hard on her if she couldn't really remember him.

Choking as he spoke, he said, "I'm sorry, Clem, I am glad to have known you."

Sarah was feeling really sad now, so she went over to Nick and tugged on his sleeve as she began to well up. Nick was speechless, his heart heavy as he listened to Clementine and Kenny interacting when Sarah tugged on his sleeve.

He put the gun down and knelt down to give Sarah a hug, he knew how she felt. He now regretted almost killing Clementine when they first met. Nick always felt he had had things bad, but hearing the tragic story unfolding before him, made him realize that Clementine had been through far worse. But for Nick, the real tragedy was that she was going to have to live through it all, all over again, to find herself, and that broke his heart. He pulled Sarah closer and tried his best not to sob too loudly, as he reassured Sarah everything was going to be okay.

Luke had heard Clementine's story before, but it didn't make it any easier to hear it again. His heart went out to Clementine, and he knew she was going to need support every step of the way. He felt reassured that Sarah had talked to Clementine again, and that they were acting like friends. He had hope that things would get better, but they were going to get a whole lot worse before things started improving for Clementine. With that in mind, he kept out of it, even though Kenny being bit was a major concern, he was more concerned for Clementine and her state of mind in that moment. It had become clear that certain things were coming back to Clementine, but she needed time to sort her own thoughts out.

Releasing her embrace, she took a closer look at the necklace, a strange sense of sadness filling her heart. Letting go of the necklace, she looked back up into Kenny's eyes. She asked, "What happens when you get bit?"

Holding back his emotions best he could, Kenny replied, "You turn into a walker sooner or later, there's no exceptions that we know of. Lee was bit on his arm, and we cut his arm off, but it didn't work. He still died."

Looking to the floor, Clementine blurted, "I killed him, didn't I?"

Kenny went to comfort Clementine, but she turned on her heels and walked away, her head down, fondling her necklace again as she walked over to her backpack. Rummaging through, she found a photo of Lee, and a drawing of Kenny and his family. She studied it for a moment, as Kenny looked at her, his face dropping as he looked to the floor.

Sarah let go of Nick and ran over to Clementine, kneeling down beside her and wanting to say something, but did not know what. Her face turned red as she thought hard about what she could say to her. As she finally went to speak, Clementine stood up and walked back over to Kenny, so Sarah followed, unsure of what she was about to do.

Clementine handed Kenny the drawing she had made of him and his family, and then asked, "Did I know you before...you know...these 'things' came?"

Kenny looked shocked as Clementine handed him a drawing of him and his family, he knew she cherished it nightly, along with Lee's photo, and he could hear her praying for her mom and dad every night before she went to sleep. Answering her question, he said, "No, Clem, that was early in the disaster, when my wife and son were alive."

Kenny had trouble speaking the last few words, as he choked with emotion.

He handed back the drawing to Clementine and said, "Keep it safe, Clem, as soon enough nobody in that drawing will be alive."

Looking over at Nick, Kenny continued, "You might as well end it now, I have nothing left to live for."

Nick had already picked the gun back up again, and had been ready to react if Kenny had changed in any way. Luke had been observing silently the whole time too, standing close to Kenny as Clementine and he were interacting.

Clementine moved away from Kenny, allowing Nick room to aim at him, she turned to speak and said, "I hope you rest in peace." He was still unable to remember who he was.

Sarah, frightened at what was going to happen let out a little squeak as she held onto Clementine, closing her eyes as she did so.

Nick cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger as Clementine shouted, "Stop!"


	4. Friends to the End

9/9

I would like to thank all the people who have made a review and commented on my story so far, whether it be via a PM or on tumblr, or via an official review on . The encouraging comments I have received so far have kept me sane making this story. As a fan of the walking dead, it pains me to take the route I have for Clementine, but I promise it will be worth it. Once again I thank you all for your support, as I have most definitely needed it.

Introduction

Having survived being attacked by walkers with help from her friends, Clementine now finds herself surrounded by unfamiliar faces, having lost her memory. The little girl Clementine once was now appears to be lost, will she find herself again? Will her friends coax the memories of her past from her, and will Sarah be there for her at her greatest hour of need? Find out what happens next in the next chapter, Friends to the End.

Theme tune for this chapter is Breathe No More by Evanescence

* * *

Friends to the End

Nick cocked the gun, and pulled the trigger as Clementine shouted, "Stop!"

Click!

Inhaling sharply, Nick exclaimed, "Jesus, Clem!" as he fell to his knees, his heart racing.

Kenny opened his eyes to find Clementine standing in front of him, her eyes watery as she looked at him. He went to speak, but Clementine held up her hand and touched his face, feeling his beard before finally asking, "Are you...are you Kenny?"

Having heard his name, Kenny pulled Clementine close to him and said, "Yes, yes I am Kenny."

Squeezing her tight, he realized that despite Clementine regaining some kind of memory about her past, that whatever happened from here was going to ultimately hurt her. His face dropped once more, sadness in his eyes as he released their embrace.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes, his face set in stone. "Clem. I am going to die; no matter what we do, I will be dead soon enough."

With a downcast look, Clementine replied, "I know, but, I think you can help me remember. I need you, Kenny; will you help me?"

Luke was conflicted about what was happening, he knew Kenny needed to be either restrained, or put out of his misery. At the same time, he wanted Clementine to do what she felt was right for her, and right now, she wanted to remember. Looking to the floor, he seemed to be having an inner struggle, before he spoke up.

"Clem, are you sure you want to do this?"

Nodding, Clementine replied, "Yes, I am sure. I need to remember, I need to know who I am, who you are, and who I have lost."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Luke still did not like what was happening, and tried to persuade Clementine to rethink.

"But Clem, are you sure you want to hurt yourself like that again? I am not sure you can handle all of the heartache all over again?"

A fierce look of determination crossed Clementine's face as she answered Luke's question. "Yes, I am sure. I handled it before, I am sure I can handle it again. I may not know who I am, but I know that I follow through with my feelings."

Pointing to Kenny, she added, "Kenny can help me remember. I need everybody's help to remember who I am. Don't you want to help me?"

Her last words were full of frustration. Luke looked to the floor before finally replying, "Of course I want to help you Clem. We all care about you, don't you see that?"

Sarah chipped in, saying, "Clementine, we are your friends. We will help, okay?"

Looking at Sarah, Clementine gave her a warm smile and said, "Thank you, Sarah."

Nick was still on the floor, recovering from the shock of almost killing Kenny. He was inspecting the gun to see why it would not fire, and discovered that the round had jammed in the chamber. Although he checked for bullets in the magazine, he had not checked the chamber. It was a mistake he was not going to make again. Making a mental note, he counted three rounds left, two in the magazine, and now one in the chamber. He applied the safety, and put it in the small of his back.

Speaking to Luke, he said, "We are low on ammo, Luke, we need to find weapons and soon."

Luke nodded at his friend and reminded him that he had his machete. Words did not have to be spoken as they understood each other, and they were ready to do whatever it took to keep Clementine and Sarah safe. Out of respect for Clementine, they did not make it obvious that they were concerned about Kenny being close to her.

Sarah stood beside her friend and smiled at her, pleased that she had remembered something. "See, Clem? You will remember us all soon, I know you will!"

With a wry smile on her face, Clementine replied sullenly, "I guess, but everything is hazy. I can only remember Lee and Kenny. I don't know who my parents were, I don't know anything really."

Seeing her friend like this hurt Sarah's heart. She needed to help Clementine, she wanted to and she must. Frowning as she thought hard about what she could do to make Clementine remember, she became frustrated herself,

"Oh, I don't know what to say, really, Clem. I want you to remember, I really do."

Clementine simply turned and gave Sarah a hug and whispered, "Thank you, Sarah, we will find a way."

Once again, Clementine looked at her necklace, and she still could not figure out why she was so sad when she looked at the snuff box dangling on the end of it.

In the hope of jolting some memory of what happened, the frustrated youngster asked Kenny, "What were you saying about my necklace earlier? I mustn't lose it because it has AJ's ashes in it?"

Kenny tried to keep himself composed as he sat Clementine down and explained the events leading up to AJ's death, Sarah and Nick listening intently to the story unfolding.

Once Kenny got up to them entering the hunters lodge, he started coughing, and coughed up some blood in the process. The friends were now seated in a circle, listening to Kenny as he told their story, Luke watching his every move as he did so. Nick and Luke exchanged knowing looks as Kenny was coughing, they knew his time was almost up.

Sarah had sat on Nick's knee getting comfortable when Kenny began telling the story, the further into the story Kenny got, the more she clung to Nick. She kept looking at Clementine and wondered how on earth she could sit and take it all in without bursting into fits of tears. The emotion pouring from Kenny was all too real, and it affected everybody in the room.

Luke had been there and he could still feel how raw his feelings were after losing AJ. He felt awful, and ashamed, but in a way, he was glad Clementine had lost her memory, so she didn't have to feel the guilt of holding AJ when he died, or so he thought.

A sad expression on Clementine's face did not change as she listened to Kenny, asking the occasional question to clarify what had happened. Then came the heartbreaking sentence that nobody wanted to hear, "I was holding him, wasn't I?"

Biting his lip, he tried not to show how upset it made him having to let Clementine relive those events all over again as he replied honestly, "Yes, Clem, you were. It hit you hardest. Please don't feel guilty, there was nothing any of us could have done. Mother Nature took AJ from us, it was God's will."

Holding up her necklace with tears in her eyes, Clementine thanked Kenny for telling her why she had that necklace, and she finally understood why she felt so sad when she looked at it. With a heaviness in her heart, she spoke to everyone.

"Thank you for trying to help me find who I am. I think I need to be alone for a little bit."

At that, she walked over to the corner and started rummaging through her backpack to look at the photos she had of Lee, and the drawings she had made previously of Kenny and his family.

Sarah wanted to go and be with Clementine, but she said she wanted to be alone. She was conflicted in what she felt was right, she wanted to honor her friend's wishes, and at the same time, she wanted to be there and comfort her.

After a few moments of struggling with her feelings, Sarah stood up and walked over to Clementine. Sitting down beside her, she hesitantly put out her hand and placed it on her shoulder so she knew she was there. Unexpectedly, Clementine leaned into Sarah and broke her heart.

Pulling her close, Sarah shushed her attempting to calm her down, pulling Clementine onto her knee and holding her tight as the younger girl sobbed into her jacket. Sarah stroked her hair as her friend broke down in front of her. She looked over to Nick for support as she did her best to comfort Clementine.

Observing quietly, Nick took his cue from Sarah, discreetly gesturing to Luke to keep an eye on Kenny as he went over to Sarah to help her. He knelt in front of Sarah, who was sobbing herself, as she held Clementine tightly, rocking her back and forth as she did so.

Reaching out, Nick touched Clementine's face and wiped away the tears as he shushed her. A far cry from her first reaction, she looked up to Nick and barely managed to speak, "I...I've lost everyone, haven't I?"

Cupping her face and looking into Clementine's eyes as his eyes softened, he answered, "Not everyone, Clem, we are still here, and we don't intend on leaving you."

Unable to reply, Clementine kept on bubbling as memories started making their way back to her, each thought as painful as the last.

Clementine scooted off Sarah's knee and hugged Nick, repeatedly saying, "Thank you."

Sarah had never had a friend quite like Clementine. When they first met, she looked up to her, thinking they were the same age, only to discover that she was much younger. Although intimidating at first, Sarah grew to admire Clementine almost instantly. She remembered the pinky swear and her conversations with Clementine, and that made her all the more determined to be there for her friend. Seeing the strong-willed individual breaking down in front of her left her feeling lost herself. She knew that Clementine was strong, and she took solace in knowing that after all was said and done. Clementine would have done the same for her.

Observing Nick's interactions with Clementine reminded Sarah of the first days of the outbreak when Nick would comfort her when her dad was busy trying to help other people. Once again, she found herself placing her hands on her knees, fighting the rising panic, her breath shortening as she tried to block out the images.

Nick saw that Sarah was starting to panic, reliving her own memories, so did what anyone in that situation would do, and positioned himself so he could hug both girls at the same time. He comforted them both for what seemed like forever, when Luke called across.

"Nick, I need you a sec."

Seeing the concern in Luke's face, Nick carefully let go of the girls, and looked them both in the eyes and asked if they were okay., leaving them to cling to each other as he stood up and walked over to Luke.

"It's Kenny, isn't it?" he asked

Luke gave a short nod, before whispering, "I don't know how much time he has left."

As if to reiterate time was running out Kenny, coughed again, hacking up some blood, this time in greater quantities than before. Turning to Luke and Nick, he spoke, "I know what you guys are thinking. My time is almost up, I know that. Just give me some time to say good-bye to Clem. It's the least she deserves. I mean, look at her."

He was gesturing to Clementine, who had now stopped crying at least and appeared to be comforting Sarah now, as she broke her heart, too.

Kenny knew what was about to come, so he stood up and looked at Luke, and then Nick, before saying, "At least let Clem say good-bye, okay?"

If not for Kenny's sake, but for Clementine's, the two men gave a short nod to Kenny, but they made it clear that he wasn't to make any sudden movements. Right on cue, Kenny started hacking his guts up, falling to his knees as he hacked up a big glob of blood, and spat it out onto the floor of the trailer.

Clementine stood up and walked over to Kenny, concerned for his well being, she knelt down in front of him, her face solemn. "I'm sorry, Kenny. I guess your time is almost up."

Looking up, his eyes burning with pain he replied, "I don't have long, Clem, I am getting weaker by the minute."

Tears rolled down Clementine's cheeks again as she began to recall what she could remember of Lee and Kenny. Talking for what seemed forever, she finally said to Kenny, "I know you and Lee had your differences, but all you ever had in mind was keeping your family safe. I think because of your temper people have misunderstood you, Kenny; misunderstood your intentions, and your beliefs."

For the first time since the outbreak, Kenny felt at peace, Clementine had always been a sharp tool, but he never realized just how sharp. His voice cracking, he replied, "I'm sorry, Clem, I messed up, now I can't protect the last member of my family anymore."

Desperately fighting back the inevitable tears, Clementine said, "You can be with your family again, Kenny, back with Duck and your wife. You will get to see them happy and free of any pain, free from having to hide, and free from fear."

Hacking up some more blood, Kenny managed to reply, "Thank you, Clem. You are one in a million, and my wife was right, you are a puzzle."

Sarah was back to kneeling beside Clementine, there to support her friend; whatever happened, she would be there for her. Deep down, she knew what was coming, but she did not want to believe it. Losing her dad during the escape was just awful, and she did not want to think how another death would affect her. She slipped her hand into Clementine's and closed her eyes, desperately trying to picture herself somewhere else, somewhere other than this hellish world. When she opened her eyes, nothing had changed, so she squeezed Clementine's hand and waited. She did not have to wait long.

Luke piped up as Kenny hacked up yet more blood. "I think it's time, Clem. Do what you have to do, but his time is up."

Kenny turned to look at Luke, only to see a walker meandering through the open door of the trailer. With all that had happened, everyone had forgot to close the damaged door, and more importantly, they had forgot to keep an eye out for danger.

Jumping up, Kenny pushed Luke aside and ran to pick up his crowbar as he shouted, "Get the kids safe!"

Running over to the walker, Kenny took it out with one fell swoop, immediately hacking up blood right after taking it down. Staggering to the door, he went to look out, and what he saw was disheartening. Coughing, he shouted to Luke and Nick, "Get the kids on the roof or we are all fucked, there's dozens of walkers coming our way."

As he was shouting, he was trying to slam the door shut, but it had been damaged in the first attack and would not close properly, so he leaned on the door as he looked back over to his friends.

Seeing the walker come through the door gave Clementine a fright, this would take some getting used to, she thought, and Sarah fared no better as she began to panic. Luke had swung round to look at what Kenny was doing, as did Nick. Swinging into action, Nick picked Sarah up off the floor and stood her upright, placing his hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes, unable to hide the fear.

"Sarah, listen to me. Calm down, I need you to calm down, okay?"

Knowing that what Nick was saying would ultimately determine whether they would live or die, it was starting to make her worse, but then Clementine slipped her hand into Sarah's as she leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Immediately, Sarah seemed to calm down, her breath returning to a regular pattern. Nick simply said, "Thanks, Clem."

Luke, being the strong leader he was, ran over to Kenny to help keep the door closed, his machete drawn as he hacked away at walker limbs that kept coming through the ajar door as they tried to get in. Shouting over to Nick, he said, "Get the drawers, and get the kids to safety, Nick!"

Obeying Luke's order, Nick began to move the set of drawers below the skylight, struggling as he did so. Clementine began to help as Sarah stared at the door, in shock as the walkers kept making an opening, to which Kenny and Luke managed to close off by hacking off their limbs and slamming the door shut.

A small smile crept across Kenny's face as he looked at Luke, he said, "Luke, go with them, keep her safe for me. If it is the last thing you do, you keep her safe, do you hear me?"

Luke looked back at Kenny, disbelief crossing his face he went to say something, but Kenny cut him off.

"Dammit, Luke, I am dead already, I might as well die for a good reason. Now get your ass over there and keep those damn kids safe!"

Luke thought about it for a second, and knew that Kenny had a point. It would all be for nothing if he died, too. Placing a hand on Kenny's shoulder and looking him dead straight in the eye, he said, "Kenny, it's been hell, but at the end of the day, your heart is in the right place, and for that, I thank you. Give 'em hell, and keep them off us."

A bitter smile erupted on Kenny's face, he replied, "This is for Sarita, Katjaa, and Duck."

Looking to the floor for a moment, he added, "Thank Clementine for me, would you? She has been my rock in a lonely world."

Luke replied, "I will, Kenny. Good luck."

At that, he turned and sprinted over to help with the set of drawers that Nick and Clementine were struggling with. It was mere moments before the walkers managed to get inside the trailer, but Kenny swung wildly, taking out several walkers as he ignored the bites they managed to land on him, allowing his rage of Sarita, Katjaa and Duck's deaths to take over. Miraculously, Kenny managed to close the door again, only two walkers having made their way inside.

Sarah was watching it all happen, and she saw the gun sticking out of the small of Nick's back. Determined to leave this place alive with Clementine, she took the gun from Nick and aimed it at the two walkers who were about to take Kenny down. Going through her head the words Clementine had spoke to her.

"First, remember, it's just a thing. The most important thing is to take a breath before you pull the trigger."

Sarah took a short breath and aimed the gun. Pulling the trigger, she hit the walker, but she missed its head. Trying again, she took another shot, and this time, shot it in its head.

Nick counted the rounds Sarah had fired and shouted to her, "You have one round left, Sarah."

Upon hearing that, Sarah had a difficult choice to make, the walker was closing in on Kenny, about to bite him in the neck. She could either take out the walker and buy them some more time, or shoot Kenny and spare him any suffering. She did not have long to think, so she acted on instinct.

Aiming the gun carefully, Sarah lined up the sights and took a short breath.

BANG!

As Sarah fired the last round, the set of drawers was in place and she felt herself being lifted onto the top of the drawers as the door burst open. Nick had lifted her up. Clementine was next to her, clinging to her backpack as Luke had lifted her up. Scrambling onto the set of drawers next to them, the two men opened the skylight and escaped just in time with the two girls. Kenny had sacrificed himself to save them. None of them would ever forget that, and any hard feelings that Nick or Luke had had for Kenny fell away.

PabloOftheDead


	5. To Parker's Run

_I hope you have all enjoyed the ride so far, it has certainly been a roller coaster for me, as well as the readers. I never did like the contrived ending for season 2, and while I was playing season 2, I had hoped Kenny would have some sort of way of redeeming his actions in some small way. Instead we got the debacle that was episode 5 and the forced fight between Kenny and Jane. Needless to say, I did not like or agree with either of their determinant deaths. Even though Kenny does get emotional at Wellington and shows his caring side for the last time, I still did not like that, as the damage was already done. The last chapter showed how I really wanted Kenny to make up for his past. I was neutral to both Kenny and Jane, and found episode 5 of season 2 a little bland and forced because of all the arguing and conflict. I do hope Kenny has redeemed himself in some way in this fan fiction, though I do expect people to disagree with me. As the saying goes, haters are gonna hate._

**Introduction**

Having barely escaped the trailer thanks to Kenny, the group now need to decide on the next course of action. Clementine's memory beginning to return, although painful, reminds herself how tough she had become. Her friend Sarah, although fragile, helped everyone escape thanks to Clementine training her how to use a gun, and her friends' encouragement. Follow them as they try to find their remaining friends, and find their way to Wellington. Will Clementine crumble, or will she become tougher still? Will the friends become closer, or will the events they have been through drive them apart? Find out in the next chapter.

Theme tune for this chapter is Audiomachine - The Truth (extended edition)

**Chapter 5: To Parker's Run**

* * *

Breathing heavily, the friends stood on the top of the trailer, looking down, relieved they had escaped death once more.

Clementine, realizing that Kenny was not coming with them, wept into Sarah's jacket.

Looking up at her friend, Clementine said sadly, "He saved us, he sacrificed what little time he had left to save us. I hope he is with his family now."

Sarah did not reply, but squeezed her friend tight and said, "I am glad we made it; I was scared, Clementine."

Looking to the floor a moment, Clementine replied sadly, "You were shooting, Sarah, you were brave."

Smiling widely, Sarah exclaimed, "Thanks, Clementine!" as she squeezed her tight again.

"Thanks, Sarah, we wouldn't have made it without your help," Nick, having regained his breath, said as he knelt beside Sarah.

Luke, scratching his chin, added, "We made it, but now where do we go?"

"How did you find your way here, Luke?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"We found a map, and a compass in the hunter's cabin," Luke replied matter-of-factly.

Standing up and taking one last look at the walkers inside the trailer, Nick looked around to find a route out of the trailer park. As he did so, he asked, "Did you have any idea where you were going to go if you didn't find us here?"

Luke smiled at that remark and said, "Yes, actually, we decided to come here as it was closest to the hunter's cabin, then we were going to go to a place called Parker's Run. It is some sort of tourist spot around here."

Nick smiled widely and said, "Is that right? Well, I think I know where we need to go then!"

A little confused, Luke playfully punched Nick in the arm and said, "Yeah, right, you got some sort of magical pixie telling you where to go?"

Laughing at his friend's confusion, Nick pointed behind Luke and said, "Nope, a sign told me, stupid!"

Turning around, Luke looked in the direction Nick was pointing, and sure enough there was a sign on a pathway which read: "Parker's Run: 3 KM."

"Damn you Nick, I hate you sometimes," Luke said as a sly smirk crossed his face, looking over at his friend.

Nick chuckled at Luke's comment, looking at the two girls as he said, "You girls ready to get out of here?"

"Yes, lets get away from this horrible place," Sarah answered, beaming up at Nick.

Nick commented, "We need to find you some glasses, Sarah, I think they fell off when we were running to the trailer."

Sarah's face burned fiercely as she replied, "Sorry, Nick, I couldn't help it."

Reassuring Sarah, Nick spoke softly, "It's fine, Sarah, it couldn't be helped. We can't retrieve them as it's too dangerous to try and get them back. Besides, if we go that way, we will be heading the wrong way to where we need to go, and for all we know, we could get trapped with no way out this time."

Looking at the floor, Sarah looked like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry, Nick," she said meekly.

Clementine squeezed her friends hand and declared, "Hold onto my hand, I won't let you out of my sight, okay?"

A sudden surge of courage ran through Sarah's veins. "I won't let go," she replied.

Standing up, the four friends made their way towards the pathway that led to Parker's Run as quietly as possible, with Sarah and Clementine inseparable.

Hopping from roof to roof of the trailers until they were away from danger, they huddled together, crouching low as they made their way to the exit. Clementine looked back one last time before they made their way down to the ground off the trailer closest to their exit. She let go of Sarah's hand just the one time so they could get to the ground safely and quietly. Once they were safe, she held onto Sarah's hand tightly. Everybody was moving in silence, partially reflecting on the sacrifice Kenny had made in order to keep them safe, and partially wondering about the fate of the friends they had not found yet.

Following the trail to Parker's Run, Luke finally broke the silence as he asked his best friend, Nick, "So, what happened to you guys? You know, I was worried to death when we got separated. I was afraid I wouldn't see you guys again."

Nick looked across to his friend and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, actually, we almost didn't make it," he replied. "I would say we had a bad time, but after hearing what you guys went through, it was a walk in the park."

Sarah observed the conversation starting between her friends, and her smile faded as she looked to the floor, squeezing Clementine's hand a little as she did so. Clementine squeezed her hand back and remained silent as she too looked to the floor, trying hard to remember who she was.

With tears welling up in her eyes, Sarah stated, "My dad isn't coming back."

Nick and Luke exchanged worried looks before Luke comforted Sarah. "I'm sorry, Sarah, nobody could do anything to help your dad."

Clementine squeezed Sarah's hand again to reassure her she would be there for her, and Sarah cuddled into her friend slightly as they walked. Mourning her dad's horrible death, she felt comforted by Clementine's presence as she quietly allowed her tears to run freely down her face.

Nick continued, "When Sarah ran off, I wasn't about to let her be taken, too. I was closest to her, after all, and I have always thought of her as a little sister to me."

Hearing those words, Sarah looked up and smiled at Nick. "Thank you, Nick, thank you."

Patting the top of her head Nick smiled and said, "No problem, kid, I mean it. I don't think I could bear it if we lost any of you kids. I mean you, too, Clem."

"Thanks, Nick," Clementine replied, shooting a sceptical look.

Luke scratched his head before asking, "What happened to Jane? We lost Bonnie and Mike, too, I have no idea where they went."

Nick took off his hat, scratching his head. "You know what, I don't know either. One minute she was right behind me, next, she was gone," he replied.

"Well, that girl was one tough cookie, I am sure she is fine," Luke replied, shrugging.

Nick nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you're right, though we could have used her help."

Sarah spoke up. "Yes, I was in a panic. Nick could have used a hand, we almost got caught."

Nick grinned and said, "Remember when we used to play-fight when we were younger, Luke?"

For a fleeting moment, the fear Luke felt in the trailer not so long ago came flooding back before disappearing as quickly as it came, forcing him to close his eyes for a moment to block it out.

"Yes, I remember clearly; you always won, too. You know, I think I would have died with Kenny and Clem had we not been like that...it...it saved my skin, you know?"

Nick's face dropping as he solemnly replied. "Yeah, tell me about it, Sarah would be gone if...you know."

Sarah looked over to Nick, and reached out her free hand and took his, and squeezed it tight. "It's okay Nick, you can tell him."

Nick, visibly shaken, said, "One had grabbed Sarah and was about to...to take her."

Taking a deep breath before he closed his eyes, he continued, "I went into survival mode, you know, everyone for himself."

He continued, "I lost it, Luke. I saw red." He felt Sarah squeeze his hand.

Sarah looked to the floor a moment, before she looked up again with a smile on her face. "But you stopped the walker from getting me. Nick, you saved me."

Still upset, Nick choked. "I know, Sarah, I know. But, I don't like it when I lose control. It ain't right."

Luke put his arm around Nick, he knew his friend was hurting, so instead of telling him off like he normally would, he told the simple truth of how different the world was now.

"Nick look at me," he said, raising his friend's chin as he looked into his eyes. "It was life or death; if you hadn't had a temper like that, we would have met you both as walkers. That, I couldn't bear."

Nick, close to breaking down, replied, "I...don't know what to say."

"Thank you for saving me, Nick," Sarah stated.

A sad smile crossed his face as he tried to make sense of it all. "I had to, Sarah. It was us or them."

Looking to the ground, the fragile little girl replied, "I know, Nick."

A haunted look in her eyes, she looked at Nick and said, "I'm sorry, Nick, I...you know...my dad."

Clementine let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around Sarah, pulling her close to her as she comforted her friend.

"It's okay to be sad, Sarah. I am sad, but mostly I don't know why. I know Kenny was important to me in some way, and I am really sad he is gone. As for everyone else, everything is foggy. I remember Lee, and two walkers keep popping into my mind, but I am not sure who they are. They feel familiar, and I feel really sad every time they pop into my mind."

Sarah was at a loss for words, so she cuddled in and said, "Thanks, Clementine. I am sorry you can't remember."

Clementine looked to the floor again in silence, continuing to comfort her friend.

Nick was doing his best to keep his emotions in check, and for the most part was winning. But every time he looked at Clementine, his heart sank, and the guilt he felt was beginning to become unbearable. He felt sure that when Clementine remembered what happened when they first met, that she would not speak to him again. He felt he had to say something.

Scratching the back of his head, Nick looked at Clementine before saying, "Clem, I need to say something."

She looked up at him, but then looked back at the floor, her face solemn.

"When we first met. I...I almost killed you."

Clementine looked over to Nick, her expression had not changed.

"I guess that was why I felt afraid when I saw you then."

Nick's face dropped as he said, "I am sorry Clementine. I was in a bad place, I almost shot you."

Clementine remained silent, and that made Nick feel even more guilty.

"Clem, I had lost my mom. I had to shoot her. She was bit right in front of me."

The group had stopped walking now as Nick tried to explain to Clementine. Luke put his hand on Nick's shoulder, supporting his best friend as he bared his soul.

Clementine continued to look at the floor, still remaining silent.

"You have a scar on your arm. We thought you were bit, Clem."

At that remark, Clementine let go of Sarah to roll up her sleeve and look at the scar or her right arm. However, she remained silent.

"Look, Clem, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. I couldn't cope with losing anybody else. Don't you understand?"

Nick was beginning to get frustrated, it was plain to hear in his voice.

Sarah couldn't bear to hear Nick pouring his soul to Clementine, without her replying, so she took matters into her own hands.

Sarah stood so she was facing Clementine, and took both her hands. Squeezing them both she spoke softly.

"Clementine. Nick is a good man. He saved me. Please forgive him."

Clementine looked up to Sarah, her face still solemn, but still she said nothing.

Sarah did what any friend would do, she hugged Clementine as she spoke.

"He almost shot you because he thought you were going to turn into one of those...things. The same things that took my dad. So you see, Clementine, he was trying to protect our group. He was trying to protect me."

Clementine squeezed Sarah slightly and replied, "Sarah. Thank you, but I don't think you have to explain any further. My mind is all jumbled up, but I do remember that Lee would do anything to protect me. So much, so, he died doing so. I am pretty sure I have already forgiven Nick."

Relieved Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief as she said, "Thank goodness. I don't know what I would do if you didn't forgive Nick."

Releasing her embrace with Sarah, Clementine turned to Nick and said, "You have nothing to apologize for, Nick. I understood why you did it before I lost my memory, and I understand why you did it now. If it helps you, then I will say it one more time."

Clearing her throat, she stood in front of Nick and took his hand, before she squeezed it tightly. She looked into his eyes as he stood before her, observing the tortured look in his eyes.

"I forgive you, Nick."

"Thank you, Clementine, thank you." Nick replied emotionally, taking Clementine's other hand and squeezing them both.

She smiled and said, "Well, Sarah thinks the world of you, so you can't be a bad person."

Those last words filled Nick with pride as he looked over to Sarah and mouthed the words, "Thank you," to her. She beamed back and shrugged her shoulders.

Deep down, Clementine trusted Nick, she discovered that in the trailer when he didn't hesitate to help her. Her memories were foggy, so she did the only thing she could right now, and that was follow her gut feelings. Now she knew why she felt the way she did about Nick, and that felt good.

Turning around Clementine walked back to Sarah, and took her hand again before saying, "We all need to stick together if we are going to make it. I trust all of you, because I am still alive, and that has to count for something."

She turned and spoke to everyone, thinking out loud. "I do remember some things, things that I don't want to remember, and I remember some nice things, too. I don't know if I will remember everything."

The eleven-year-old stood next to Sarah and took her hand, leading her over to Nick.

"One thing I have learnt quickly, is that I do not feel afraid when I am with you guys, apart from when I saw Nick, but now? Now I know why, and actually, things are beginning to make more sense to me."

Clementine took Nick's hand and put it in Sarah's.

Looking at Luke, she gestured for him to step closer.

"When I woke, your face was the first thing I saw. I was scared, but when I looked into your eyes, I felt...I felt at peace, like everything was going to be okay."

She took Luke's hand and placed it into Sarah's other hand.

She took the necklace she was wearing and held the snuff box, observing it before stating sadly, "This is important, Kenny told me it was, and I am trying to remember, but I just can't. I am holding AJ's ashes, but I can't remember who that was."

She looked at each face staring back at her, their faces a mixture of emotions, but they all had a hint of fear to them. She then took Nick's hand, and then Luke's, so they had formed a ring.

"I am asking you all to be patient with me while I try to remember who I am. I want you all to promise that we will look after each other no matter what. Can you do that?"

Without hesitation, Sarah replied, "I will promise."

Nick took no persuading either. "Yes, I promise."

Luke cleared his throat and said, "Yes. I promise, Clem."

Closing her eyes and breathing out, Clementine stated, "Thank you. I need you all."

They all let go of each other's hands and took a moment to quietly reflect on the promise they had all made to each other.

Luke spoke first, "Clem. I know the little girl we knew is in there some where, what you just said and did just proves that."

Looking into Luke's eyes, she smiled widely as she said, "Thanks, Luke, that means a lot, actually."

Nick and Sarah both went to hug Clementine at the same time, so Luke joined in so they were having a group hug.

The friendship and the intimacy they were sharing was soon broken up by the sound of gunfire in the distance. The friends looked at one another, each and every one of them looking as scared as the person standing next to them.

Sarah took Clementine's hand, and held on tight. "What was that?!"

Clementine looked at Sarah for a moment before giving her the best smile she could, "It sounded like a gun."

Luke went into leader mode instantly and started giving instructions. "Clem, hold onto Sarah. Nick, you stay behind them and watch the back, please. We need to keep moving."

There was a slight air of panic in Luke's words as he continued, "Okay, I want you all to follow me quietly; stay low, we need to get out of here."

Luke held out his hand, and Clementine took it as she held onto Sarah with her other.

Nick reminded Luke, "We got a gun with no rounds, Luke, we are in no position to defend ourselves if we need to."

Luke replied slowly, "Well, we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, won't we?"

Staying low, Luke led the friends down the path in single file, everyone sticking together, moving quietly along the trail.

The group were coming up to a sign that read, "Parker's Run: 1 KM."

Luke stopped by the sign and put his finger to his lips to hush everyone.

"We need to get to this Parker's Run, as quietly as we can. Listen closely for any unusual noises, let me know if you do."

Sarah whined, "I'm scared, Luke, what if people want to hurt us?"

Clementine squeezed Sarah's hand and said, "We are here Sarah, all of us."

Beginning to panic a bit, Sarah's breathing picked up pace as she fought desperately to stay calm.

Noticing her breathing, Clementine interjected, "Sarah, look at me."

Sarah looked down at Clementine, her face burning red as she tried to fight the onset of her panic attack.

"I have a hold of your hand, and I am NOT letting go!"

Sarah closed her eyes for a moment, blocking everything out around her, concentrating on taking control of her breathing one step at a time.

After a few moments, Clementine could feel the tension in Sarah's hand beginning to wane. "That's it, Sarah, keep breathing," she encouraged.

In the meantime, Nick was watching behind the group just a few paces away, while Luke was observing the trail ahead of them for any movement. It appeared the forest was still fairly thick for the most part, but the trail was well worn and easy to follow, so Luke could not see much ahead. He looked up to see how much time they had left, and what he saw did not bode well.

"Guys, we have to hurry. I don't think we have much daylight left, the sun is starting to get rather low."

Everybody looked to the sky, and for a few moments, for the first time in a long time, things felt normal, like they used to be. The fresh breeze tickling their faces as they looked up, the few birds flying past, the clouds, the sun. It all felt so surreal.

Nick spoke first. "You know you don't appreciate how beautiful our planet is, until it's too late."

Luke looked over to his best friend, a little confused. "I never took you to be a man of sentiment, Nick, I have known you for years."

Nick chortled. "Yeah, you would say that, wouldn't you? You were too busy chasing the ladies to notice my softer side."

Luke grinned for a moment, and replied almost shyly. "Yeah, I guess its too late to change that now."

Picking up a stone next to him, he began playing with it as his face dropped, frowning. "We have to make it through this Nick. We just have to."

Nick fiddled with his hat for a second before replying sadly, "Yeah, we do. My mom would never forgive us if we didn't keep these girls safe."

Throwing the stone in frustration, Luke stood up and turned to Nick. "You're right, she wouldn't. Nick, we need to talk when we get to safety. I have too much to say. Too many things that should have been said."

Nick cut him off. "Luke, we will do this later. I know how you feel."

Luke looked like he was going to cry when he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked down to see Clementine looking up at him, her eyes big and soft, but she was smiling. A second later he felt another hand slip into his other. It was Sarah.

He hugged them both for a second and said, "Thanks, guys."

His face turning back to a one of concentration, Luke continued, "We need to move. Stay right behind me, we must get to safety."

They all continued down the trail, as quietly as they could, the only sounds they could hear were the rustling of the leaves from the trees with the breeze. The destruction the storm had created the night before was evident as some trees had been felled completely. There was debris everywhere. They had to climb over the trees at one point to continue on the trail. Finally, they came to the end of the trail, leading into a short stretch of open ground. Wooden fences were lined around what looked like a ruined entrance to what appeared to be a statue of a man carrying another. The fences looked like they belonged in a war movie, lining some trenches, wrapped in barbed wire.

Sarah commented, "Those fences look nasty."

"I guess they were supposed to keep the walkers out. I guess it didn't work," Luke replied.

At that comment, Sarah squeezed Clementine's hand before whispering to herself, "Please don't be any walkers."

Luke gestured them to stay low as they crept up to the statue, which appeared to be a fountain, or perhaps a place where you could throw money to make a wish. Either way, this place looked ruined. The walls were collapsed in some places, but there did appear to be a map again of the surrounding area. Seeing this, Luke lead everyone over to the billboard with the map on it.

Studying the map for a moment, he noticed a building right next to where they were. It appeared to be some kind of shop for the tourists.

Luke pointed it out. "This looks like it could be a good place to stay if it isn't overrun with walkers," he mused.

Nick replied, "Well, I don't think we are going to have much choice, actually. The Museum to Parker's Run is 1.2 miles from here."

Luke looked at Nick skeptically. "How do you know that?"

Nick laughed out loud this time. "Luke, don't you ever look for signs?"

The blank look on Luke's face told Nick everything he needed to know, so he pointed to the big sign that read, "Parker's Run Memorial Museum: 1.2 Miles."

Luke said, "Damn you, Nick!" in exasperation.

Both Clementine and Sarah laughed at how silly Nick had made Luke look, but soon stopped as they heard gunshots again.

Hitting the ground, Sarah started to breathe frantically again as she covered her ears and closed her eyes. Clementine ducked low and started scanning the tree line as Luke drew his machete. Nick took out the gun Sarah had given him back, and looked at it in frustration. There were no rounds in the magazine.

Luke finally said, "That sounded like it came from the building we were headed for."

Nick replied with a hint of fear, "I don't like it, Luke. I mean, look at us, we have a machete and what? This could be a water pistol for all I care, we have no ammo."

Luke looked just as scared as Nick did, but he replied calmly, "They won't know that, will they? Besides, what if it's our friends? We won't have anything to worry about then, will we?"

Nick thought about it for a moment, removing his hat and fiddling with it as he did so. "I still don't like it, Luke," he replied honestly.

Sarah interjected, "I'm scared, Luke, I can't breathe!"

Clementine did her best to calm her friend down, as she held onto her hand tightly and whispered encouragement into her friend's ear while Nick and Luke debated their next move.

Luke spoke honestly. "Look, Nick, I don't think we have any option here, the sun is about to go down, we are out of time. We have to move, and I mean now."

Nick replied, subdued, "I know, Luke. Just...I don't want nothing to happen, you know? I thought I had lost you for good."

Nick was looking to the floor and kicking at some stones as he spoke, looking up to Luke again, he added, "I don't want to lose you again, you hear?!"

A look of determination crossed Luke's face as he choked out, "I hear you, Nick."

Luke put his hand on Clementine's head and asked, "Are you girls ready to get to safety?"

Clementine looked up, and nodded.

Sarah looked up and spoke shakily, "I am ready now. I'm sorry."

Nick stepped in and patted Sarah on the head. "Don't worry about it, Sarah, you can't help it. We are all here for you, okay?"

Beaming at Nick, she replied, "Thanks, Nick." She then looked down to the floor and timidly said, "I miss my dad is all."

Clementine squeezed her hand again and said, "We are almost there, Sarah. You can do it. You saved us in the trailer, this should be easy for you now."

Feeling a little easier, Sarah spoke more confidently, "Thanks, Clementine. We should go, I guess."

At that, the group made their way through the ruined courtyard and towards the river where the building appeared to be. Making their way slowly, they came to the opposite end of the ruins, to find a large open space between themselves and the building.

However, there were several walkers lurking around the open space. With no ammo, and a machete, this was not going to be easy. Luke turned to the group and put his finger to his lips, and gestured for them to stay low as he spoke in a whisper.

"There aren't that many walkers, but I have the only weapon. Before we go, have a last drink of water, we can fill up later being as the river is just there."

Clementine reached into her backpack to take out her water, and discovered two magazines, so she turned to Nick and tried to get his attention. He beamed at her when she held up a magazine. He took one and loaded the gun.

Luke whispered, "That should even the odds a bit."

Looking one last time at the open space in front of them, Luke spoke for the last time. "Maybe we should use the gun as a last resort, you know? Don't want to draw more walkers here."

Nick nodded, and added, "It's not the walkers I'm worried about, it's other people."

The two girls held onto each other, both looking scared as Luke gestured everyone to move forward slowly and quietly, telling them to stay low.

They all crossed the space in single file, moving slowly, Luke came up to the first walker from behind and stealthily slid the machete into the walkers brain through the back of its neck up overs. The walker fell to the floor with a loud thud as Luke crouched low again, Nick training his gun on the nearest walker, just in case.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

There was gunshots coming from the building, and the walkers started heading towards it.

Nick and Luke exchanged glances before Luke said, "Fuck, lets get in there ASAP."

Nick took Clementine's hand, who had a hold of Sarah's and he looked into her eyes as he stated, "Stay close, don't let go."

Clementine nodded, and ran alongside Nick as they made their way towards the building as quickly as they could. Luke was swinging his machete, dislodging heads of walkers as he ran past. At the bottom of a set of stairs, walkers were gathered. There must have been at least ten of them.

Luke stopped in his tracks and held up his hand for the others to stop. It was too late, the walkers had already seen them. Nick had no choice now, and raised his gun.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Four walkers were down in seconds, Luke keeping the walkers back with his machete, pushing each one away that got close.

Sarah shrieked and sat on the floor covering her ears again, closing her eyes tightly; this time, Clementine was playing with her necklace, scared half to death herself.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Another three walkers down, three more to go, Luke hacked at the nearest one, felling it in one blow, the second walker trying to bite his arm.

Nick exclaimed, "No, you fucking don't!" as he punched the walker in the face, it stumbled backwards and fell over. Aiming for the head, Nick pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The last walker, Luke took care of with ease, its head falling to the floor. All of the walkers that were blocking the stairs up to the top were now gone. Looking around, Luke did not like what he saw, walkers were starting to make their way out of the woods toward them.

Looking at Clementine he said, "Get Sarah up, please, Clem, and fast," his voice quivering as he did so.

Nick kept his gun pointed towards the top of the stairs, knowing another person was up there. Unfortunately, now they knew they were here, too, so meeting them in a friendly manner was out of the question now.

Clementine looked round seeing walkers heading in their direction. She needed to get Sarah to move, or they were going to get caught. Taking a deep breath, she sat beside Sarah and took a hold of her hand, and squeezed it tight.

"Just breathe, Sarah, it's over," she lied.

Sarah squeezed Clementine's hand back as she tried to calm her breathing. They were running out of time, they needed to move and now.

Clementine took Sarah's other hand and gently lifted her to her feet. Walking backwards so Sarah couldn't see the small army of walkers heading their way, she continued to talk to Sarah.

"See? We are fine. No more walkers."

Luke stayed behind the girls as he let Clementine do her thing, and Nick walked up the stairs, gun trained to the top in case of unwanted company.

"Little steps, Sarah, little steps," she continued to encourage her friend, controlling her own fear by looking at Sarah instead of the walkers heading their way.

Clementine walked backwards up the stairs, one step at a time, continually talking to her friend until they made it to the top.

Nick was peeking around the corner to where the shop was, but he couldn't see anything. Luke took up the rear, his machete still drawn.

The gates were open, and Nick closed his eyes for a second, making a final prayer before he stepped around the corner.

Clementine followed, still holding both of Sarah's hands as she guided her round the corner onto the balcony. Luke was last onto the balcony and he slammed shut the steel gates at the top of the stairs.

Nick was stood in the doorway to the shop, his mouth wide open, but his gun was by his side.


	6. A Friend In Need

_Having restarted writing again, the depression that set in after finishing season 1 and season 2, in quick succession, has finally disappeared. For the first time since, well perhaps a year now, I feel like a human being. There have been many many factors as to why The Walking Dead Game affected me so much, and some of you know why._

_As the saying goes practice makes perfect, and I think my writing has come along nicely up to this point. There are things I forget to do when I am writing, but I am sure that will come with more practice. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. It has been a struggle to write at times, but as some of you are fellow writer's I am positive you can understand. However, some of the struggles have not been due to writer's block, but rather things that have been quite personal to me in life. I always thought I was terrible at getting across my emotions, and for the most part that is true, particularly if you have met me in person. But reading back through some of the scenes I have wrote, I have to say, even though I wrote them, they get to me sometimes. Mostly because I know what I was writing the scene for, and as much as we like to deny it, we get attached to fictional characters._

_So with all of this in mind, I am writing this chapter directly for the fans of The Walking Dead, and for the people who find it in their hearts to forgive past actions, no matter how silly or how major a mistake has been made. So for now, thank you all for coming this far, and thank you for all of your support, I have definitely needed it at times._

**Introduction**

Having made their way to Parker's Run, the four friends have become closer still, supporting each other through this crisis. Having heard gunfire where they needed to be, chaos ensued, but pulling together, they are all alive. What will they find in the shop? Will they be hostile? Will they be dead? Read on to find out in Chapter 6: A Friend in Need.

Theme tune for this chapter is Gothic Storm Music – Never Forget.

**A Friend in Need**

* * *

Clementine kept a hold of Sarah's hands as she continued to walk backwards away from the gate, almost walking into a replica cannon from the civil war.

Luke swung round to ask Nick for some help, but he caught the look on his face.

"Nick? What's wrong?"

Nick turned to Luke, a look of anguish on his face as he blurted, "It's Mike, he's been shot."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck as he exclaimed, "Fuck!"

He paced back and forth for a couple of seconds, clearly agitated, before instructing his friends.

"Clem, get Sarah in the shop, go see how bad it is with Mike. Nick, come help me or we are all dead," he ordered, clearly stressed.

Clementine obliged, and continued to shepherd Sarah into the shop. Taking the final steps into the shop, Clementine led Sarah over into a corner where they would not be able to see what was happening.

Looking around, Clementine gasped at what she saw, putting her hand on top of Sarah's head. Clementine concentrated on comforting Sarah for a few moments. Whispering to her friend, she said, "Stay here, Sarah, I am just going to have a look at this Mike person, okay?"

Opening her eyes for a moment, Sarah looked at Clementine with fear written all over her face. Her breathing still erratic, Sarah was fighting for each breathe as she struggled to reply.

"Okay."

Smiling at Sarah, Clementine patted her on the head and tried to reassure her. "Everything will be okay."

She didn't believe a word of it herself, but she tried not to show it as she turned to have a look at Mike.

In the opposite corner of the shop, behind the counter lay Mike, blood all over the floor. Next to him, lay a body, which could not be seen from the entrance. Inhaling sharply, Clementine approached slowly, keeping an eye on the body that lay on the floor next to Mike. The smell of the fresh blood was all too clear, forcing Clementine to put her arm across her face to try and blot out the smell.

Speaking clearly, Clementine called out Mike's name.

"Mike!"

Kneeling down next to him, it was clear he had been shot in the shoulder, the blood still flowing slowly out of the wound. Positioning herself so she could tend to Mike, but also keep an eye on the lifeless body that lay behind the counter, Clementine examined the wound. She really didn't know what she was looking for, or what to do for that matter.

"Dammit!" she cried as she stood up and looked over at Sarah. She was still in the corner, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her legs, staring into space. It was clear her friend needed her, but Clementine was torn about what to do. There was danger all around them, and none of it would matter if she did not do the right thing.

Taking a last look at the lifeless body beside Mike, she turned on her heel and ran out of the shop to tell Luke and Nick what was happening.

What she saw stopped her in her tracks, and fear started to creep its way into her mind as she reached for her necklace. Fiddling with it, she tried to get Luke's attention.

"Luke! We have a problem!"

Luke replied, "Help us Clem!" He sounded breathless.

Nick and Luke were attempting to push the replica cannon next to the gates, where there were many walkers trying to get in now.

Springing to action, Clementine ran to help, leaving Sarah alone in the shop. All three pushed together, and it became clear to Clementine that they all were fearing for their lives.

Under his breath, Nick was cursing, "Move, you son of a bitch!"

Luke was also cursing away. "Dammit, we are not gonna die, move, goddamn it!"

With Clementine's help, the cannon finally started to budge. She wasn't very strong, but that little extra bit of help, moved the cannon slightly. Moments later, Clementine felt a pair of hands wrap around her hips and she was just about to scream, when Sarah said, "I'll help, too."

Together, they all pushed the cannon in place, closing off the gates to the walkers, there was no way in, and now, no way out.

Luke ordered, breathlessly. "Everyone in the shop and pray this holds."

They all ran to the shop and Luke pulled down the shutters in the hope it would help, turning to see the carnage that was left in the shop. He looked to see everybody looking at him, pure fear in their eyes.

Clementine spoke up. "Luke, there's someone else in here. He looked dead, but…" she trailed off.

Nick put his hand to his mouth and stated, "We are so fucked."

Sarah clung to Clementine after hearing Nick's reaction, and she was shaking with fear. Looking to Luke, she spoke. "Are we going to be okay?" Her voice was quivering.

Luke looked back and gave the best smile he could muster. "Not if I can help it."

He could not hide the fear in his words, so Sarah buried her face into Clementine's neck as she clung to her for support.

Clementine stood staring into space, her expression blank as she commented, "We aren't going to make it, are we?"

Luke looked to the floor for a moment before slamming his fist onto a shelf he was stood next to. "Dammit, we can't give up, we just can't!"

Nick held his nose with his hand as he struggled to take in their situation. "Well, I for one, am not going out with a whimper."

Standing straight, he looked at his best friend, Luke, determination crossing his face.

"I won't go down without a fight. I can't...no...I won't let anything happen to these girls."

Reaching out his hand and placing it onto his shoulder, Luke stated, "I know, Nick...I know, and I am sorry for getting us into this situation."

Grinning as he spoke, Nick said, "Yeah, well, this still ain't as bad as that God-awful business we started together."

Grinning back, Luke said, "You still owe me some money, Nick. When this is over, I would buy you a pint, 'cept there's no where to buy one any more." His face dropped at his last sentence.

Clementine interjected, "Mike is going to die if we don't do something."

Luke nodded, and went over to see to Mike, gesturing for Nick to follow, leaving Clementine and Sarah together to comfort each other. They embraced what felt like a lifetime when Clementine eventually let go and took a hold of her necklace to study it.

Leading Sarah into a corner, they sat next to each other as Clementine studied the necklace she wore, desperately trying to remember what had happened.

In the meantime, Nick and Luke tended to Mike, checking his wound. He was unconscious, and wasn't responding to Luke trying to wake him up. Nick checked on the body that lay next to Mike.

He spoke up so everybody could hear. "This kid is not coming back. He has been shot in the head."

Clementine looked up for a moment, before going back to studying her necklace. Sarah was studying it too, asking the odd question to break the silence.

Moving the body to the side, Nick found what appeared to be a bag. When he looked inside, he found medicine. Lots of medicine.

"Holy shit, we just hit the jackpot!" he exclaimed.

Luke looked over to Nick, and said, "Unless you have a shit ton of medicine, then Mike is fucked."

Holding up the bag, Nick started laughing and said, "Would this much do?"

Luke's mouth dropped open, and started issuing orders to Nick for what they needed.

Unbelievably, everything Luke needed was in that bag, and in the end, it actually saved Mike's life. Working for around an hour or so, Nick and Luke stopped the bleeding and had dressed the wound on Mike's shoulder best they could. Mike remained unconscious and was not out of the woods yet, but his chances had improved dramatically, as had the groups chances of getting out of there alive.

Nick and Luke moved Mike so they had room to put him in the recovery position as he was still breathing, and the bleeding had been dealt with. Looking at each other and relaxing slightly, they both sighed a sigh of relief. Tension washing away for a moment, as they silently began to digest what they had just been through.

Luke spoke first. "Nick, we have got to talk. You know why."

Nick simply nodded and said, "Sure. It's about Mom, right?"

Luke nodded.

Taking a last look at Mike, Nick reassured Luke that they couldn't do any more for him until he woke.

"He'll be fine, Luke, he will come around when his body wants to."

Smiling at his friend, he could not hide the emotion that was welling up inside him. "Nick, I'm sorry, man. I wasn't really there for you, was I?"

Nick sat cross-legged, fiddling with a bandage he had taken out of the bag they had found, but did not need. Looking up, he began to wrap it around his hand. "Yes, you were, Luke. You were alive."

His voice cracking, Luke replied, "That's not enough. Dammit, I am your best friend and I wasn't there to help."

Nick continued to wrap the bandage around his hand. "Luke, none of us could have done anything, it happened too fast."

His voice full of emotion. "Nick, I'm meant to be saying that to you, not the other way around! Don't you see? How can I possibly be considered a true friend?"

Nick stopped wrapping the bandage around his hand and stood up, "Luke, stop it."

Facing his friend, his shoulders slumped, Luke was ready to break down, "I didn't stop it, I didn't help."

Stepping forward, Nick embraced Luke, speaking into his ear softly. "It doesn't matter now. You're here now. We are here, that's all that matters."

A little confused, Luke retorted, "Aren't you mad? Don't you want to hit me? I mean, your mom is gone, man, and I did nothing to stop that!?"

Nick squeezed his best friend tighter. "Luke, I have come to realize that none of us could have done anything. These...things. They kill, and take our loved ones…that is all they do, they take and they take."

Welling up himself, Nick was at breaking point.

"My mom...she's in a better place Luke. I sent her to a better place. I have to live with that," he stated.

Luke patted Nick's back as he returned the embrace, holding his friend tight. "You know, Nick, I don't know if I could do that if anything happened to you. It would break my heart."

Nick choked as he finally broke. "Me neither, man, you are like my brother."

Nick spoke after a few moments. "You are going to have to though. I don't want to take you, too."

Speaking with pure determination, Luke answered, "I won't have to! We will live. All of us...together!" Releasing his embrace, he looked into Nick's eyes as he spoke. "That I can promise. I won't let anything happen to any of us."

Nick looked to the floor sadly. "I know, man, I know. I just hope it's a promise you can keep."

Looking over to Clementine and Sarah, he wiped away a tear or two.

"I don't plan on dying, do you?" Luke inquired.

Punching Luke playfully in the arm, Nick stated, "Not a hope in hell, Casanova."

Smirking at Nick, Luke chuckled. "Don't even go there, Rocky."

Smiling for a second, Luke said, "I am gonna check on the girls. You better keep an eye on Mike. You know...just in case."

Luke strode over, and bent down to the same level as Sarah and Clementine. "Are you okay, girls?" he inquired.

"Well, I am as good as I can be," Clementine replied coldly.

Sarah smiled at Luke and said, "I'm okay."

Luke stood up and peeked through the shutters to the gates where the replica cannon was holding it closed. He was surprised that the walker's had all but dissipated, he did however see walkers wandering around in the open space between where they had come from, and where they were now. There were some wandering around near the river, too. The sun was low in the sky, setting on the horizon.

Luke turned and spoke to Sarah and Clementine. "Come take a look at this, girls, the sun is setting. It's beautiful."

In seconds, the two girls were standing by either side of Luke, gazing at the setting sun, the sky looking like it was on fire as it did so.

Commenting, Clementine said, "It looks like we really are in hell, huh?"

Sarah stated, "Well, I think it looks beautiful." A moment later, she said sadly, "I used to watch the sun set with my dad."

Looking up at Luke, her eyes sad, she slipped her small hand into his. "I want my dad back, Luke."

Looking down at her, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "I know, Sarah. I know," he told her as he patted her head with his other hand.

"I don't know if I watched the sun set with anyone. I don't remember much," Clementine chimed in. Looking at the floor, she said, "I miss my mom, and my dad." She looked at Luke sadly. "I miss Lee. I feel sad every time I see his face, I miss people I can't even remember."

She slipped her hand into Luke's free hand, before saying, "I miss Kenny. I hope he didn't die in vain."

She was looking into Luke's eyes, searching his soul and waiting for a reply, which came almost immediately.

"He didn't, Clem. We will get out of this alive. So will Mike, you'll see."

For the next five minutes the friends stood and watched the sun set, even Nick joined them for a moment, sharing a moment to remember once more, only this time, a nice moment.

Luke turned to Nick and asked, "How is Mike doing?"

Nick looked at his friend and shrugged his shoulders. "He ain't dead, if that's what you're asking."

The sun having gone down beneath the horizon, darkness starting to engulf the shop. Clementine commented, "I guess we should get some light in here, so we can at least see Mike."

Luke smiled and patted Clementine on the head. "Good idea, Clem," he praised. Coughing a second, he said, "I think I saw some candles behind the counter, if you have that lighter handy; it should be easy peasy."

Clementine looked back at Luke, then pointed to her head.

"Shit, sorry, Clem, I forgot. I'll find some matches, there's bound to be some in here," Luke said, realizing his mistake.

In the meantime, Clementine went behind the counter to look for the candles. She bent down behind the counter, and sure enough, they were there, just like Luke had said. She inadvertently looked over to the body that was behind the counter, and caught sight of his face. What she saw made her gasp, it was just a boy, and he didn't look much older than her. He had a brace on his leg, which made Clementine feel a little sorry for him.

She stood up and took the candles over to the entrance, where Sarah was, and sat down, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Are you okay, Clementine?" Sarah asked.

"I...I don't know," she replied sheepishly.

"Why, what's wrong?" Sarah asked, concerned.

"The person Mike shot. He is just a boy," Clementine stated.

Inhaling sharply and putting both hands over her mouth, Sarah exclaimed, "Oh, no!"

Clementine stared straight ahead without saying anything, but she reached down and started fiddling with her necklace, going into a sort of trance.

Luke came over and picked up the candles Clementine had put down next to Sarah, not taking much notice of the girls as he concentrated lighting the candles with the matches he had found.

Once he had lit a few candles, he scattered them throughout the shop, so there was at least enough light to see. Finally he spoke to Nick when he was done, discussing Mike's condition when he was interrupted be a loud gasp, and Mike sat straight up.

Fearing the worst, Luke drew his machete and Nick pointed the gun at Mike.

Moments later they knew he was okay, as he started crying out in pain.

Once again, Luke and Nick found themselves tending to Mike, only this time, they could ask what happened when they did. Mike looked kind of pale, so he had lost a fair bit of blood, and Luke determined that he felt a little woozy, but that only his shoulder hurt. Most importantly, he wasn't super thirsty, so he at least had no fever. Rooting through the bag of medicine, Luke took out some painkillers, and as a precaution, some antibiotics. Infections would now be able to kill each and every human being, essentially creating more walkers.

Handing them to Mike, he took them and said, "Thanks, Luke."

Seeing the two friends staring back at him, Mike knew they wanted answers, but truthfully, he was tired, real tired.

"I'll explain when I get some rest, guys, okay? It's a long story. Oh, and I am glad to see you."

Luke replied, "Yeah, you too, Mike. Clem and Sarah are with us, but we have lost a few on the way. We will catch up when you recover a bit more."

Mike lay back down as he replied lethargically, pulling the blanket Nick had laid over him back over himself, "Sure, sure, whatever works."

In seconds, he was asleep again, but now Nick and Luke felt much better than they had before. They felt they could get some proper sleep for the first time in a long time. Nick went to check on the girls as Luke sorted out some blankets.

"Everything okay, girls?" he inquired.

Sarah beamed up at him and said, "I'm tired, Nick, and a little cold."

Nick smiled at her and rubbed her hair a second. "I bet you are, too. Luke's getting blankets now."

Sarah gave Nick a quick hug and said a little wearily, "Thanks, Nick."

Clementine continued to play with her necklace as she looked up at Nick. "Thanks, Nick, I should get some sleep I guess."

"Yeah, for sure," he replied, nodding at her.

Luke handed out the blankets and everyone settled in for the night, each having unpleasant dreams of their own.

* * *

The warm breeze blowing on her face was pleasant, and the smell of the place was very distinct. Being pushed on a swing, Clementine heard a familiar voice speaking to her.

"Do you like this place, Clem?"

"Yes, I think I do," she heard herself reply. "Do you think things will ever get back to the way they were before?" she heard herself say, and then it dawned on her.

She wasn't on the swing at all, she was watching herself, observing, listening.

Taking a few steps forward, she turned around to see Lee pushing her on the swing. Confused, Clementine looked down at herself, she was in her yellow dress, just like the little girl on the swing. She saw a barn a little ways in the distance, so instead of watching Lee and herself, she wandered over and entered it.

In the blink of an eye, the barn was full of people, people she didn't recognize, but a couple that she did. She saw Lee, and she saw Kenny talking by a door at the end of the barn. When she looked at it, she suddenly felt sick, like she wanted to throw up. Looking away, she saw a cow on the floor, and a woman in the corner, but she could not summon up her name.

"Hi, Katjaa," Lee spoke.

The woman in the corner replied, "Hi, Lee."

She saw herself standing next to the cow, when Lee produced her hat. She felt excited and happy when she saw that, and she saw herself doing a little dance when she thanked Lee.

Lee then spoke to the little boy next to the cow, and she was sure she heard Lee call him Duck.

She went to stroke the cow when the room went cold, rapidly. A loud crunch sounded behind her, and when she turned around, she saw an old man with his head crushed.

The fear came rushing back as she watched herself scream and sob, looking away from the carnage near the freezer door.

Continuing in this bizarre dream, Clementine continued to observe herself, but mostly she remained with one person, niggling away at her mind. She seemed to be with the boy, called Duck, all the time, and she felt happy. She watched herself play and draw with him, and generally play pranks on him.

Then, as suddenly as the good things came, they went, replaced by the terror of the raid on the motel. Observing herself escape onto the RV, she was outside watching Duck and Katjaa.

She screamed as loud as she could, trying to warn Katjaa and Duck about the walker about to get them, but they wouldn't move.

Screaming louder and trying to physically pull them away, nothing worked. The walker still got to them, and then she watched Duck get bit by the walker.

Her heart sank and burst with pain, as she saw the terror in his eyes when he got bit, and the anguish on Katjaa's face was all too real.

A sadness entered her heart as they were suddenly seated on a tree, near to what appeared to be the RV. She looked over and saw herself looking sad, and then she caught the face of Katjaa and Duck.

Katjaa looked really really sad, and Duck no longer looked happy. He looked...broken.

Standing outside a train, Clementine watched Lee telling herself that he had to go to the woods to take care of Duck. Hearing a gunshot finally woke Clementine up.

* * *

She woke up screaming.

"DUCK!"

Sarah woke with a jump, looking over to Clementine; she saw her friend breathing heavily, and it looked like she was bathed in sweat.

Scrambling to get up, she was by her side in seconds, quickly followed by both Nick and Luke.

"What's wrong, Clem?" she asked, putting her arm around Clementine, gently rubbing her shoulder as she spoke.

"I...I...it was horrible," she managed to get out between laboured breaths.

Trying to calm Clementine down, Sarah faced her, taking both her hands, and attempted to coax some useful information out of her.

"What was horrible, Clem?" she asked softly.

"I saw...I saw horrible things. I saw people I cared about. People I knew, I know their names. I know now." Her breathing was still laboured as she began to calm down slightly.

A little excited, Sarah asked, "Really? Who? Who do you know?"

"I remember, ummm...I remember...Katjaa...Duck...Lee was there...Kenny...umm...err...a girl, and I think it was her dad. He was dead, though..." at the last sentence she inhaled sharply and shut her eyes tight as she fought to stay calm.

Sobbing slightly, she continued, "He was dead because his head was crushed. We were in a freezer...Then, we were attacked and...and Duck was bit...he was bit..." She then curled up into a ball and sobbed, as those memories came flooding back, everything was clear to her, at least for that particular memory.

Sarah reached out and stroked Clementine's hair, shushing her. Doing her best to make sure Clementine knew she was there for her, she attempted to find out more, not only for her benefit, but for Clementine's, too.

"Clem, who was Duck...can you tell me?" she asked cautiously, almost too quietly.

Clementine looked up at her friend, and, in between sobs and deep breaths, Clementine managed to get out, "It...was...it was my friend...and...and Kenny's son..."

Sarah was at a loss for words, and looked up at Nick, her lips quivering. Nick responded and wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her close as he comforted her. For whatever reason, Nick took the gun out from the small of his back, and placed it on the counter, never suspecting what was going to happen.

Luke felt sorry for Clementine, but Mike stirred as well, so he went to see how he was doing. Striding over to Mike, he bent down to find that at least some colour had returned to his face, and that a couple of the candles had burnt out completely.

He spoke to Mike. "Alright, Mike, how you feeling?" he asked, as he went about getting some more candles lit to brighten the place a little.

Mike coughed profusely, and eventually said, "It hurts like hell. But I am breathing, that's what counts."

Luke smiled at Mike and explained, "Sure is, Mike. However, we need to know what happened. There was a shitload of medicine on the boy you killed."

Mike sat up and cleared his throat, and was about to speak, when Clementine stood up unexpectedly when she saw movement. Something snapped inside of her as she grabbed the gun that Nick had just put down and pointed it at Mike.

"You killed a boy!" she screamed.

Mike immediately put his hands up, making sure she knew he was not a threat, "Whoooa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses, Clem!" he exclaimed

Sarah clung to Nick, as Clementine actually scared her, as her demeanour had changed so quickly; it kind of shocked her.

"What's happening, Nick?" she whimpered.

Answering truthfully, he said, "I don't know, Sarah." The fear in his voice was unmistakable, as he pulled Sarah closer, shielding her defensively as he answered.

Mike winced in pain as he attempted to reassure Clementine he wasn't a threat, trying to hold up his hands. Appealing to her, he said, "Look, Clem, let me explain, okay?"

As he did so, he tried to stand up, only managing to get to his knees before Clementine interrupted, "Don't you move! Or I will shoot!"

Hearing this he stopped moving, speaking softly, he said, "It was life or death, me or him."

Luke was trying to get to Clementine, slowly, but she had spotted it, and swung the gun on Luke as she exclaimed, "Don't try to stop me, he killed a boy!"

Using the time Clementine did not have the gun trained on him, Mike had managed to stand up and took a few unsteady paces toward Clementine.

Seeing movement in the corner of her eye, Clementine swung the gun back round to Mike, "Stop moving! I swear, I will shoot!"

Sarah couldn't take any more and began to cry, not liking the situation one bit. Her friend had gone mad, and she scared her. What had happened to her, and why was she wanting to shoot Mike?

Mike hadn't stopped moving, though he still had his hands up as he approached.

Clementine began to sob as she pointed the gun at Mike. "Don't make me shoot you, don't come any closer!"

Ignoring her, Mike shushed her as he reached out to take the gun.

Breaking down, Clementine sobbed loudly as the gun fell out her hands, and she fell to her knees as she did so.

Mike caught the gun and sighed in relief, sitting down himself and wincing in pain as he did so.

In seconds, Sarah was beside Clementine again, as were Nick and Luke.

They were all concerned for her, as they had never seen her like that before. She had never been aggressive; so Luke spoke first. "Clem? What just happened?"

In between sobs, she replied, "I...don't know, Luke...I...felt angry."

Sarah knew how she felt and took over the conversation. "It's because of Duck, isn't it?"

Nodding as she sobbed, Clementine looked down at the floor before she started fiddling with her necklace again.

Sarah sat beside Clementine and pulled her onto her knee as she cuddled her in, stroking her hair and shushing her.

Nick looked at Luke and jerked his head in Mike's direction, indicating that he should take a look at Mike, too.

Obliging, he took the couple of steps to get next to Mike, and knelt down beside him.

"Well, you handled that well, considering."

Mike smiled back as he winced in pain again. "Oh yeah? She wasn't going to shoot me."

Luke looked confused as he asked, "You didn't know that though. You have no idea what we have been through...what that poor girl has been through."

Mike chuckled a little, and replied, "Yeah, you're right...but I knew she wasn't going to shoot me."

Luke looked even more confused. "How the hell can you be so sure?"

At that Mike laughed but ended up crying out in pain as he tried to answer, "She hadn't taken the safety off."


	7. Parker's Run Museum

_I would like to thank everyone who has supported this story, and for those who I consider to have been good friends through the process of making it. I would also like to thank the most patient and chilled out beta reader I have ever met, A Writer With Mixed Interests. Without you guys, this story would not be here. There is one person left to thank and it was her inspiration that set the seed of this story, that being Lilacsbloom. Thank you all._

_I found Arvo and the Russian thugs to be...irrelevant, to be honest. Had something become of the firefight, then yeah, sure, why not have them. But because nothing happened? No, just no. They in effect became pointless when nothing happened. The fact we could not interact with Arvo at all with Clementine, just set off alarm bells like no other, further making Arvo pointless. He was just there to shoot Clementine, and that became completely obvious when it happened and he disappeared. I would not be surprised if we did not see him again. He was a plot device, nothing more, nothing less. Telltale could have done better, actually no, should have done better with that part of the game plot. I would like to think the appearance of Arvo, or the implied appearance, has had way more impact on Clementine in a more positive way than the game did. I do try to make everything I do with the plot relevant and make sense in the end, so I hope the implied appearance of Arvo does not throw you all off. He was there for a reason, and you will all just have to wait and see what becomes of it._

_No miraculous Mexican stand-off with no casualties though mind you, no sirree._

**Introduction**

Having stabilized Mike's condition, and everyone finally having a well earned rest, events have caught up with Clementine. Right on the edge of losing her mind, Clementine is beginning to remember her past, with serious consequences. Can her friends help her? Will she be a lost cause, and become a liability to her friends? What happened to Mike, and where is everyone else? Find out in the next chapter: Parker's Run Museum.

Theme tune for this chapter is Soundscape to Ardor by Shiro Sagisu

**Parker's Run Museum**

* * *

Luke looked back at Mike sceptically and replied, "Even so, I wouldn't have took the chance personally."

Mike winced in pain again and coughed a little. "You might be right. In my condition, she could have easily flicked the safety off and shot me."

Nodding in agreement, Luke said, "Yep. The Clementine I knew wouldn't have shot you, but like I said, you have no idea what we have been through."

With that, Luke helped Mike to his feet, and proceeded to take him to the opposite side of the shop to where Nick, Sarah and Clementine were to give them some space. Making conversation as they hobbled over he continued, "Clem has lost her memory, she banged her head pretty hard yesterday at the trailer park."

Luke's body language changing as he explained the events in the trailer, helping Mike to sit down as he did so. Explaining further, Mike looked over to Clementine, his once fairly happy face becoming sadder and sadder. As Luke got Mike caught up on events, he gave him painkillers and antibiotics again, checking the bag for how much they had.

Mike scratched his head and asked, "Where is AJ, then, if Kenny is gone?"

Luke's face dropped as he realized his mistake. "Umm, yeah, you see...well..."

He sat down trying to form the right words. Fiddling with his hands a second, he held his hands together as if saying a prayer and explained, "AJ died of hypothermia."

Mike gasped audibly. "Oh, shit, no way, man; no fucking way."

Luke gestured for Mike to keep it down and further explained, "To make matters worse, Clementine was holding him. She had a hold of him most of the time from our escape."

Mike was visibly shaken now, "Right, so you're telling me Clementine was holding him when he died? Is that what you're saying?"

Luke nodded, visibly upset himself. "That's not all, Mike."

Mike put both his hands on his head, despite the pain and let out a loud sigh. "Fuuuuck. She could have shot me...holy fuck."

"I am worried about her, Mike," Luke stated. "She can't remember what happened with AJ. All she knows is that necklace around her neck holds his ashes."

Mike was struggling to take it all in, rubbing his head he spoke. "Jesus, I mean I thought I had a bad deal and all, being shot by this boy when I came looking for you guys. But fuck me. You have definitely been through the mill. Clementine…Jesus."

He held his head in his hands, his thoughts racing as he could only imagine what the poor eleven year old he barely knew had gone through.

He looked up at Luke and said, "Thanks, Luke, but I think she needs you more than me. I'm fine right now. Maybe some water wouldn't go amiss, though."

Luke stood up and passed some bottled water that was still in one of the fridges in the shop, the coolness long gone since the power loss in the early days of the outbreak.

"I better see to Clementine. Come tell us what happened when you're ready, we will be making our next move soon."

Holding up his bottle of water in thanks, Mike replied, "Sure, just let me get my head around what you have told me, then I will come explain."

Luke returned to find Clementine, still sobbing on Sarah's knee, and Sarah was sobbing, too. Nick was doing his best to comfort Sarah, as well as Clementine. He looked up at Luke and shrugged his shoulders in frustration. He needed help.

Luke sat down next to Sarah and helped her stroke Clementine's hair as he asked, "Sarah? Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes bright red from all of the crying she had just been doing. "I miss my dad, Luke, and he's not coming back."

Clementine interjected, "Nobody is coming back, I lost everyone." A fresh round of sobbing continued between the girls.

Nick was past himself, he hadn't seen so much heartache in all of his life. The loss of his mother had hurt him badly, but he could only imagine the pain Clementine was in right now. He put his hand on Luke's shoulder, pretty much asking for his support as he welled up too.

Luke had always been a strong leader, trying not to let his emotions rule him, but when it came to friends and family, that rule sometimes went out of the window. Seeing so much hurt pouring from his friends, it affected him. It affected him to the point of exhaustion, as leaders try to be strong, but they can only take so much before they, too, break down.

Luke found himself comforting all three of his friends, and he felt good that he could be there for them, but at the same time, it gave him time to reflect on the events they were all grieving for. After a few moments, he joined in the mourning and ended up in floods of tears himself.

After a good ten minutes of holding onto each other, Mike came over and interrupted, speaking to Clementine.

"Clementine? I just want to say I am sorry for your losses. I didn't know about Kenny, so I am truly sorry."

Staying curled up on Sarah's knee, Clementine acted calmly as she replied, "I know you didn't, Mike. Just...you killed a boy...a boy around my age, if not older. It shocked me, and frankly scared me."

Mike slowly knelt down near to the group as he continued to speak to Clementine, attempting to keep the situation calm. "I know I did, Clementine. Trust me, I felt bad about having to do it."

Sitting up, Clementine slipped off Sarah's knee and sat cross-legged, facing Mike as she wiped away the tears. Mike gave a sigh of relief, recognizing that Clementine was at least willing to listen.

Looking into her eyes, if anything, to reassure himself that she wasn't going to kill him, Mike continued, "I came into this shop, looking for some supplies while I was out looking for you guys. I left Jane and Bonnie at the museum to wait for me."

Luke interjected, "You were with Jane and Bonnie?"

Mike looked at Luke and replied, "Yes, I was. We made it to the museum by chance. We felt we might find you there."

"But you haven't explained why you shot a boy!" Clementine spoke up.

"Okay, so I was in the shop, behind the till, looking for some paper and something to write on, when this Russian boy comes into the shop behind me," Mike replied nervously.

Luke had more questions, but felt that he should wait. Keeping Clementine calm was the priority now.

A flash of anger crossed Clementine's face as she continued. "And?"

Fiddling with his hands, Mike was really nervous now, not knowing what to expect, "I had my gun out, but I put my hands above my head, trying to calm things."

Clementine nodded, and her face changed to a one of curiosity.

Mike continued, "That's when things got ugly. He called himself Arvo, and he had pointed a gun at me too."

Clementine looked at Mike's shoulder curiously and asked, "What did you do to make him shoot you then?"

Still nervous, Mike coughed and hacked loudly before replying, "I didn't do anything. I think the boy lost his nerve and just shot me. It happened too fast, I couldn't stop it."

"We heard two gunshots though. One was much later than the first," Luke interrupted. "The second gunshot has to have come from you, as you are wounded."

Mike was now fearing for his life and it showed. "Yeah, about that. I had to play dead. I thought he was going to kill me for real. I had to wait until his back was turned before I could kill him."

This time, Clementine jumped up and screamed at Mike again, "You shot him from behind?! How could you?!"

Luke restrained Clementine as she continued her rant. "Why, Mike? Why did you have to shoot him? Why didn't you wait for him to leave?"

Mike looked to the floor and closed his eyes for a second before looking back up to Clementine and replying, "I'm sorry, Clementine. But what if he had friends?" His confidence was returning a little. "You know, I thought I was done for when I heard gunshots next to this building. I thought it was the boy's friends coming to finish me off."

The gravity of the situation hit Mike as he began to well up a little. "I could have died. I am so relieved it was you guys." Looking at his shoulder, where it was heavily bandaged, he coughed again before saying, "Clementine, look, I am sorry. I had no choice, really."

Luke kept a hold of Clementine, even though she had calmed down significantly as Mike explained himself. He held her firmly but not tightly and was actually offering his support, too, as he sort of hugged her and restrained her at the same time.

Relaxing completely, she snuggled into Luke as he held her before replying to Mike, "I know where you are coming from Mike. And I think I understand why you did it. But don't think for a second I'm not disappointed."

Mike finally felt safe and that he could get his point of view across to Clementine, so he chanced standing up and approaching her, holding out his hand as he spoke. "Clementine, if you were in my situation, alone, what would you have done?"

Clementine looked at him as she shuffled her feet a little, before finally replying, "I don't know, Mike."

To try and emphasize his point, Mike said, "Imagine yourself here, truly alone, thinking nobody is coming to help. Would you have let that boy go?"

Almost ashamed of herself, Clementine replied sheepishly, "Probably not."

Mike smiled at her and said, "Thank you, Clementine."

She looked back at him quizzically. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked.

Mike kept on smiling as he stated simply, "For not killing me."

Clementine looked to the floor, feeling truly ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry," she replied quietly.

Mike beamed back at her and said, "Don't be. I wouldn't. After what you have been through, it is a miracle I am still standing. If only everyone were as strong as you, Clem."

Blushing slightly, Clementine replied, "Don't be silly, Mike. I'm not strong at all. I'm small and I can think quickly, that's all."

"And don't beat yourself up about that either. You are alive because of that," Mike encouraged.

Sighing, Clementine reminded Mike, "No, I am alive because people keep sacrificing their lives for mine."

Tapping Luke's hands, Clementine turned and spoke. "You can let go now, I don't want to kill Mike anymore."

Luke released his embrace. He went to speak, but Clementine put her finger to his lips, shushing him. She walked over to another part of the store and sat herself down on the floor before stating, "I want to be left alone now."

Luke watched her for a moment as she fiddled with her necklace again, once again, studying the snuff box on the end of it.

Gesturing to Mike to come and sit next to them, Luke sat next to Nick, who was comforting Sarah. She had stopped crying, her eyes all puffy with the amount of crying she had been doing. Luke looked at her and smiled at her. She didn't return the smile, but buried her head into Nick's chest, though she did not cry.

Luke looked at Nick, who mouthed, "It's her dad," to give Luke a heads-up as to why Sarah was so upset. Luke reached out and put his hand on Sarah's head. "Sarah, are you okay, princess?"

She peeked out with one eye, as she clearly looked really upset. She nodded, but her lips were quivering, so Luke held out his arms, and she leaped from Nick's knee onto Luke's. Hugging her, he stroked her hair as he spoke. "You're alright, Sarah, we have you now. We won't let anything happen to you."

Nick smiled at Luke and said, "You look like a dad when you do that with her, you know, Luke."

"Oh, yeah, who would have thought I would be good with kids?" Luke replied, smiling back.

Nick fiddled with his hat a moment before replying, "Well, my mom did. And she was right."

Luke could have kicked himself as he could do without doing another round of emotions. Everyone was sick of feeling down and sad. They needed a break, and desperately.

Looking a little glum, Luke replied, "Sorry, Nick, I didn't mean to remind you."

His friend smiled back weakly and said, "Don't worry about it, bud. These girls, they deserve better. We need to get them to Wellington, where they can hopefully live a normal life."

"Wellington? Isn't that just a pipe dream?" Mike chipped in.

Luke gave a stony glare at Mike as he replied, "Not according to Kenny, or Clementine's former guardian, Christa."

Mike shrugged his shoulders and coughed loudly before saying, "Well, fuck that, I don't know anybody that has been there. What if it doesn't exist?"

Luke looked at Mike and stated, "Well, you do what you want when we find everyone else. Nick and I are taking these girls to safety."

"Damn right we are. I want Sarah to live a normal life," Nick reiterated.

Sarah stopped hugging Luke and stood up a second looking over to Clementine, but she did not walk over to her. Instead she knelt beside Nick and chimed in, "Don't we get a say where we go?"

Nick cleared his throat and said, "Sure, Sarah, but, I thought that's where you wanted to go?"

Sarah beamed at Nick and replied excitedly, "It is! Just, it's nice to be asked once in a while!"

Nick laughed at Sarah and pinched her cheeks, and said, "It is, isn't it, young lady?"

Sarah's face dropped and she looked at the floor, before speaking quietly, "We should ask Clementine, too."

Nick nodded as he said, "Yeah, we should."

"So, what's the plan then?" Mike asked.

"We go to the museum to find everyone else, then we head for Wellington," Luke answered for everyone

Scoffing at Luke's answer, Mike replied, "How on earth do you plan on finding it?"

"We have a map, and a compass," Luke retorted.

Mike grinned as he replied, "Well, that's all well and dandy, but do you know where Wellington is on that map?"

Luke scratched his chin before replying sheepishly, "Not yet, but somebody will."

"Yeah, if we aren't all killed by them," Mike said, scoffing once more.

Luke ignored Mike's comments and turned to Nick. "Right, shall we get going then? Sun's rising."

Nick nodded his head slightly as Luke walked in Clementine's direction, followed quickly by Sarah, who ran to take his hand.

Nick turned to Mike and said, "Look, we may not know exactly where Wellington is, but if it's safe, then it's no more than these girls deserve, understand?"

Mike got the message loud and clear and nodded, before saying, "I understand, Nick. But I am warning you to think about it some more."

Stretching his arm out so Mike could take it to help himself up, Nick spoke, "End of discussion for now. Right now, we need to find everyone else. We could do with some water, too, we are getting kinda low."

Mike smiled and said, "There's plenty of water back at the museum. Bonnie was about to get some from the office in there when I left."

"Cool, now we just need to find something to eat. The girls will be getting hungry by now," Nick replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Mike laughed a little, wincing in pain as he did so. "They ain't the only ones."

Standing up slowly, Mike held onto Nick for a few seconds steadying his balance. "Whoa...went dizzy for a second."

Nick glanced at him and noticed how pale he looked, commenting, "Probably because of the amount of blood you've lost." As an afterthought, Nick looked at Mike again and asked, "Not feeling hot, are you?"

Mike shook his head. "Nope; if anything, I feel cold."

Nick stopped, looking at Mike suspiciously. "Yeah, I guess losing a lot of blood would do that."

Luke approached Clementine cautiously, as she appeared to be in a world of her own as she played with her necklace.

"Clem? We are gonna head to the museum now to find Jane and Bonnie. You think you are ready to do that yet?"

Clementine looked up at Luke, and said, "Just because I have remembered something that has upset me, doesn't mean you have to tiptoe around me okay? Of course I'm ready."

Luke felt sorry for Clementine and looked at her apologetically as he replied, "Sorry, Clem, are you okay?"

"Yeah I am okay now. I'm sorry if I got angry," she replied, smiling a second.

Luke lifted his hands up and said, "Nothing to apologize for, Clem. I know how you feel."

Seeing that Clementine wasn't acting strange any more, Sarah flung her arms around her friend as she stood up and stated, "I thought I had lost you, Clementine!"

"Lost me? what do you mean?" Clementine replied, confused.

Sarah looked down at her feet as she replied quietly, "You know, you scared me, and I thought you weren't my friend anymore."

Clementine understood and returned the hug as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I can't explain what happened. I...I remembered something bad, and it made me angry."

Sarah replied quizzically, "Really?"

Nodding, Clementine reassured Sarah, "Yes, really. I would never ever stop being friends with you, Sarah."

Hearing that just made Sarah hug Clementine tighter. Luke interrupted, "Okay, girls, let's break it up and get moving, shall we? Daylight's burning."

Releasing their embrace, Sarah took tight a hold of Clementine's hand and smiled the biggest smile she could at Clementine.

"Ready to move out, Luke!" she said excitedly.

Luke chuckled as he shook his head. "That's the spirit, Sarah."

Leading them all over to the shop entrance, everyone checked their gear, Clementine taking a last look at her drawings and pictures before putting them away. Nick checked his gun, while Luke checked everyone had full water bottles from the broken fridge. The bottles were really small, so wouldn't last long at all.

Giving a final pep talk, Luke summarized what they were going to do, and how they were going to do it. There were a lot of walkers to get past.

Clearing his throat before he spoke, he said, "We need to work as a team as we go past these walkers. Try not to use your guns, but do so if necessary. Stick together, and we will get through it. If we get separated, we are headed for Parker's Run Museum. It's signposted, so it shouldn't be too hard to find."

Raising the shutters, Luke stepped into the cool air on the balcony as he observed the walkers scattered around in the clearing between them and their goal. Drawing his machete, he put his finger to his lips, as he gestured for everyone to make their way to another exit to the shop.

Quietly, everyone stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down them; this exit looked safer, as it was inside the building, leading to an exit outside at the bottom. Luke gestured for everyone to follow, and they all obeyed, slowly descending the stairs. Clementine now had a trusty hammer as a weapon, just in case, Sarah declined to have a weapon, knowing that she would probably just panic and cease to function. Mike had the gun Arvo had used on him, but it did not have much ammo at all. Nick still had Clementine's gun, with a full clip if needed, and a few bullets left from the last clip.

Supplies were running low in that respect; pretty soon, they would be down to defending themselves hand to hand if they did not find some more weapons, or more to the point, ammo. Their breakfast had consisted of a breakfast bar each that Luke had found behind the counter, but that was all. Everyone in the group was starting to become really hungry and tired.

Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs slightly, Luke peeked out, and was greeted by a couple of walkers stumbling past. Luckily they had not noticed the people inside trying to get out. Luke jumped as he saw them pass, and was visibly scared by the sudden appearance of the walkers, and that put everyone on edge, especially Sarah.

Giving it a few seconds before he opened the door a little more and peeking out, the walkers had disappeared, he could not see any more walkers around that were even close to them. Stepping outside, he looked all around really quickly, seeing that there were walkers scattered all over, but where they needed to be, was relatively free of walkers. Most had wandered over to the river, perhaps the noise of the river drawing them to it.

The group moved as one, as quietly as possible, Luke at the front, Nick on the right, and Mike on the left, with the two girls shielded in the middle if anything were to happen. Sarah and Clementine had their hands out, touching Luke's back as they kept looking around, but mostly keeping their heads down.

The wind was blowing in from the river, so that gave the group an advantage, as the walkers would not be able to smell them. All they had to do was be quiet, they were almost there. Another one hundred yards and they would be home free, back on the trail again. There were only perhaps three walkers close enough to see, hear, and smell them now.

Staying low, the group of friends were nearing their goal when Mike had a coughing fit, loudly coughing and hacking as he did so. Every walker in the area turned and headed toward them, some faster than others. The three that were closest were on them quickly, Mike having to shoot one in the head as it got far too close for comfort. The second one he shot too, but he missed the head and it landed at his feet as he had another coughing fit. Luke finished it off, driving his machete through its brain.

Stating the obvious, he said, "Time to run, let's get out of here."

Taking the girls' hands, he ran, pulling them along behind them as Sarah protested loudly. Mike fired his gun another couple of times as he struggled to run in his condition.

He shouted to Luke, "Go ahead, I'll catch up! This wound is killing me."

Luke did not stop, but shouted back, "Haul ass if you wanna live!"

Nick was in two minds, whether he should go with Luke, or help Mike. His decision made a second later as Mike had to shoot another walker, he turned around to help Mike.

Protesting, Mike shouted, "Just go! I will be alright."

Nick took one look at him and said, "Like fuck you will."

Nick lifted Mike onto his shoulders, effectively doing a fireman's carry, as he strained, he said, "Shoot anything that gets close, Mike. Keep them off us."

Nick managed to get up a jogging pace, despite the lack of food in his belly, the adrenaline was pumping fast and hard, willing him to get through this one more time. His limbs burned as he ran as fast as he could with Mike over his shoulder, eventually stopping to drop him to the ground to check on him. Looking back down the trail, it appeared Nick had lost the walkers. But he had also lost contact with Luke and the girls.

Mike had become unconscious again. Nick did a quick check to make sure he had not been bit anywhere, and he couldn't see any obvious wounds. Picking him up again, he carried Mike all the way to their meeting point, completely exhausted when he got there.

Crashing through the door of the museum, Nick all but collapsed, dropping Mike to the floor too. Sarah and Clementine ran to Nick, concerned, Luke went to look at Mike, and a familiar face came over to Mike, too. As Nick began to lose consciousness himself, he was sure he heard Luke call this new person Jane. The last thought in his mind was, "Where is Bonnie?"

Luke thought out loud, "Dammit, Nick, you've really done it this time."

He was about to check on Mike, but Jane interrupted him.

Jane replied to Luke's thoughts, "If that were me, I would have left him."

Standing up in response to Jane's thoughts, Luke confronted her. He gave her a cold glance as he said, "Nick just isn't built like that; if you need help, he will help."

"Too bad he wasn't here to save Bonnie," Jane retorted.

Luke turned and looked into Jane's eyes. "What did happen to Bonnie, Jane?" his voice full of skepticism.

Clementine and Sarah stood either side of Luke, as they wanted to hear what happened to Bonnie, too.

Clearing her throat, Jane became defensive, feeling like she was on trial or something. "Well, err...it happened fast, really."

Luke was becoming irritated and short tempered. "Cut the crap, Jane, what happened?!"

Jane made a face like a child would after being scolded. "Alright, alright. She saw the water behind the information desk over there." She pointed in the direction of what looked like a little reception desk. The blood on the door, though, was unmistakable.

Jane continued, "I came over here, you know, looking for anything useful to use. When I heard this almighty scream."

Luke put his hand to his nose, and asked, "Walker?"

Jane nodded, "Yep. Not a damn thing I could do. I told her to wait a minute, but she didn't listen. She would still be here if she hadn't been so damned impatient."

Sighing, Luke asked, "How did the walker get her, then?"

Luke felt both Clementine and Sarah's hands slip into his respectively. He looked at each girl, and noticed that both their eyes were watery as they stared back at him. He squeezed their hands to reassure them, feeling them squeeze back.

"Well, it looks like she tried to reach in to the door by leaning over the front desk," Jane replied,

Luke said in frustration, "Goddamn it, what the hell was she thinking? Did she not even check?"

Jane shuffled from one foot to the other, her arms crossed as she continued, "She was in a fluster, I think. She was panicking about Clementine, it's all she could say for a while. 'I wonder how Clementine is? God, I hope Clementine is safe.' You know, constantly, though."

Clementine looked at Jane, not a foggiest idea who this woman was. Jane caught her gaze, and also saw the necklace dangling from her neck.

Jane reached out her hand and held up the snuff box, studying it. "Well, what is this, then? I don't recall you wearing a necklace before."

Clementine simply looked to the floor, shuffling her feet, avoiding eye contact with Jane.

Luke cut Jane off before the conversation got any further, "Look, Jane, what happened to Bonnie? Then we can tell you what has happened to us."

Jane smiled at Luke and said, "Fair enough, looks like you're missing a few."

"You don't know the half of it," Luke replied, his face flushed.

Noticing the stress in Luke's voice, Jane decided not to push any more and continued, "I don't think she even looked to see if there was anyone in there. The walker, got her arm as she opened the door."

Pointing over to the blood all over the door, Jane said, "You can see how bad it was."

Luke's face dropped as he said slowly and sadly, "Another pointless death."

Jane looked to the floor herself, recalling the events vividly. "There was nothing I could do for her. She did, however, beg me to tell Clementine something before I had to put her out of her misery."

Jane stood in front of Clementine and bent down to her level. "She wanted to say she was really sorry for what has happened, and she had no idea Carver planned to hurt you all. She felt guilty, particularly for you, Clementine."

Clementine cleared her throat, but shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Well, okay. But long story short, I can't remember any of you, just a few people."

Jane looked shocked, replying, "Oh, well...sorry, Clementine."

Clementine shrugged her shoulders again. "I know."

Luke looked over at Nick while Jane and Clementine talked, Sarah holding his hand tightly. He was still unconscious, but Luke was sure he would come around soon. It had just been overexertion, he was sure of it. Something was niggling at Luke, though, so he knelt down and checked his friend thoroughly.

Jane decided that she should check on Mike, listening to his breathing, it was loud and raspy, as Mike appeared to be coming around. He put his hand behind Jane's head, as it looked like he was going to talk.

After that, it was pandemonium; Sarah had never been so scared in her life as she watched in slow motion as Mike's eyes opened, glazed over and white. He was a walker, and he was about to bite Jane in the neck.

Nobody could react, even Superman would have had a hard job stopping Mike from biting Jane. She was in the worst position she possibly could have been in at that moment in time.

Pulling her head towards his, Mike bit her neck, blood flooding out as he tore out her neck, Sarah's guttural scream the first indication anything was wrong. Luke swung round to find Jane already covered in blood, with Mike going in for a second bite. Clementine had froze to the spot as she watched the scene unfold, memories flashing through her mind as she stood, helpless.

Luke knew he was already too late, but he had to act, to keep the girls safe. Drawing his machete, he stabbed Mike in the head as Jane's life slipped away rapidly in front of his eyes.


	8. Then There Were Four

_Okay first and foremost, apologies for the quick demise of the remaining friends. That being said, I have always maintained that things happen for a reason, and I would like to think that the group has been pushed relentlessly. Now, as a result, they are literally at breaking point, both mentally and physically. One of two things happen in these situations; the group falls apart, or they become very very close._

_I first started making this story after a conversation with Lilacsbloom, from there, it became something different entirely. Things happened in my life around 6 months before I started playing the walking dead game, and then after playing the walking dead game, the depression that had beset me was getting out of control._

_So, I dealt with it by pushing all of the years of emotions that had come to a head into this story. Around chapter 2 was when I was feeling at my worst, and I am not going to lie, this story almost wasn't here. I got through it somehow, but at the same time I hurt people along the way. Some people I had not known long, and others that I had known all my life. Although I regret every second of that episode of my life, I can't turn back time and change what I did and said._

_To make amends for all the wrongs I did in that short period of time, I am determined to finish this story, and close a hurtful chapter of my life. To all the people I inevitably hurt or unintentionally said things I am sorry, and would like you to accept my sincerest apologies._

_The depression I was suffering happened because of many many factors, but triggering the worst of it was playing the walking dead game. I love this game, and hate it at the same time, I love it as it is so well written, aside from some serious flaws in season 2. I also hate it as it brought back memories I thought I had sealed away for good, and inevitably brought out my irrational behaviour (at times.)_

_I have planned on making a video blog when I finish this story, just to say thanks to those of you who appreciate the story I am telling. Honestly, I never expected anyone to like it, and some reviews just blew me away (although I will admit they made me cry a little.)_

_At the same time, I am a shy person although you really wouldn't think it, I am not sure I would have the guts to sit in front of a camera and pour my soul out to people I don't know, but what frightens me more, is the people who do know me that see said video._

_If enough of you tell me it will be alright, then I guess I will suck it up and make the video, and try and keep my chin up next time I meet the people who know me (and have seen the video I plan to make.) I will release the video with the last chapter, to give something back to you all, as your support has never ceased to amaze me. People of note to thank are Lilacsbloom, A Writer with Mixed Interests, Red Eyed Rabbit, Xlavier and eyelessdoll who have kept my chin up when I was feeling like throwing the towel in._

_A heartfelt thanks to you all, please enjoy the rest of the groups journey, it is going to be one hell of a roller coaster._

_Also I would like to apologize for the delay on this chapter. I have had major major writers block for this chapter and real life got in the way as well. It is here now though, so please enjoy, despite the long wait._

**Introduction:**

Having managed to escape to Parker's Run Museum, the elation the friends felt upon getting a couple of friends back was short-lived. In a few short seconds, the friends they had made at Howe's were no more. How will the group cope, but more importantly, how will Clementine and Sarah cope? Will Nick get over the guilt of bringing a walker into the groups amidst? Will Luke support his friend despite his mistake? Find out in Chapter 8: Then There Were Four.

Theme music for this chapter is R.E.M – Everybody hurts

**Then There Were Four**

* * *

The clouds in the sky were indistinguishable as the sun had already gone down, the sky was bleak all the same. A slight breeze blowing, carrying the putrid smell of the dead. Once again, Clementine found herself surrounded by walkers, in what appeared to be a familiar place.

The fear rising in her chest, dampened by a familiar voice, "Stay close to me, Clem." Turning around, Clementine found herself staring at Lee, and herself at the entrance to the Marsh House.

The fear rose in her chest once again, this time it intensified. She had been here before, she could sense it. Making a decision, Clementine followed Lee and herself, passing through a walker she did not notice, giving her the chills as it happened. It frightened her beyond belief, but she was determined to find out why she was here.

Walking a short way, she saw Lee stop, as the shorter version of herself came to a halt. She did not need to see her own face, she felt it before she saw. Her heart burst with pain as her eyes fell upon two walkers that she found her smaller version staring at.

As if jolted by an electric shock, she found herself saying, "Mom, Dad. It was my mom and dad. Oh my God!" The pain in her heart intensified as she realized the full extent at what she was witnessing. Sitting down before she collapsed, tears formed on the end of her nose before dripping to the street below, forming its own pathway to the small gutter at the side of the street.

Hearing the commotion of Lee collapsing, she could not bring herself to lift her head. She was speechless, and in horrific pain on the inside. Her stomach was doing somersaults, and her mind was racing at a million miles an hour.

Closing her eyes for a second, trying desperately to wipe away the images before her, her wish was granted. However, she found herself in her garden, at the bottom of the tree-house, watching an even smaller version of herself looking up at a raccoon. Seconds later, a young adult emerged from the house with a telephone.

The guilt that came flooding into her heart was almost unbearable. Sitting down again, Clementine listened to the last conversation she had with her parents, eventually breaking down into floods of tears. Repeating to herself over and over, "I love you, Mom, I love you, Dad."

Trying to keep herself sane, she reached down to touch her necklace, but it wasn't there. Confused she spun around for a few seconds looking to the floor, trying to find it when suddenly she found herself in a jewelry shop.

Staring at a dead walker, she watched her younger self stand up and approach Lee, who was handcuffed to a radiator. Before anything was said, her heart burst with pain once more as she heard Lee say, "You're strong, Clem, you can do anything."

To which she heard herself reply, "But I'm little."

Protesting, she started shouting at herself, losing what little sanity she had left as she ranted about how none of it mattered anymore. After having broke down and attempted to throw things around the room with no success, she finally collapsed in a heap on the floor. She cried her heart out as she wriggled on the floor with pain, she felt something on the ground.

Before her was a necklace, just laying there, with a snuff box on the end of it. It looked like the one she had lost. She reached out and touched it, and the world she was in vanished.

* * *

Frozen to the spot, Clementine found herself clinging to her necklace, as she heard a scream of terror right beside her. Right before her eyes, the whole world had suddenly slowed as she watched with horror Mike biting into Jane's neck. Screaming at herself to move, she squeezed her necklace harder.

All of the pain had come bursting forward, but she did not break down, she did not cry, she felt at peace. She felt determined that she was going to live, that her friends were going to live. In the split second it had taken Mike to tear Jane's throat out, Clementine had decided that she was no longer afraid, she was going to survive, all of them were going to survive.

As Luke stabbed Mike in the head with his Machete, the scream that Sarah had let out had died down. Clementine picked up the hammer she had dropped and strode over to Jane.

Her eyes fierce with determination, she watched Jane's life slip away. Closing her eyes a second, she felt both Luke and Sarah watching her as she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I couldn't save you either."

Swinging with all of her strength, there was a loud crack as the hammer landed on Jane's skull, her eyes already lifeless. Clementine was standing in a lake of blood as she kept swinging at Jane's skull making sure that she wouldn't come back. Dropping the hammer, she turned and looked at Sarah.

Her expression told Luke and Sarah everything they needed to know. Her face scrunched up and her shoulders shook as she sobbed a little. Sarah did not know what to do, she was afraid, and her friend was in need of support. Luke reacted first before Clementine fell, he caught her as she stumbled forward toward Sarah.

Clinging onto Luke, she choked, "I...It was my mom and dad. I saw them. I saw Lee. I lost them all."

Sarah was listening to Clementine, and understood what had just happened to her. She too had daydreams, only she dreamt her dad was there when he wasn't. It terrified and upset her, so she knew exactly how Clementine felt. She took the few steps needed to reach Clementine and Luke. She slipped her hand into Clementine's and offered to help her stand.

Carefully, all three friends stood, looking like they were standing in a surreal horror movie, blood all over the place. Clementine looked like she had decided to have a bath in blood, she was covered in it.

Luke looked no better; after all, he had to kill Mike. Luke was unsure what had just happened, so he asked, "Are you okay, Clem?"

"I am okay, Luke," she said, nodding, her face scrunching up again as she fought back her emotions. "I remember now, Luke. I remember what happened to me, to Lee, to my mom, my dad. I remember it all."

Luke understood the gravity of the situation now, Clementine had just had an episode, and a reaction to it, just like she had in the shop with Mike.

"You can talk if you need to, Clem," he said, a touch of sadness in his voice, Luke himself remembering the early days of the apocalypse, and the unbearable pain he had endured with Nick.

Nodding, Clementine replied, "Okay."

Sarah spoke up, "I'm here if you need me, Clem," she said, concerned, but less afraid. There was something about Clementine, it calmed her when she would normally be having a panic attack. She felt secure when Clementine was around, and because of that she felt protective of Clementine.

Clementine was still too upset to speak, but she squeezed Sarah's hand, letting her know she had acknowledged her.

In a quiet voice, Sarah said, "I have daydreams, too."

Clementine looked up into Sarah's eyes, looking at her for what seemed like an eternity before asking, "You see your dad?"

Looking away, and looking almost ashamed of herself, Sarah replied in an even quieter voice, "Yes."

Clementine did not hesitate to hug the older girl, she held her tight as she said, "We will get through this, Sarah, I promise you we will."

Sarah hugged back, expecting floods of tears from Clementine, but they did not come. She looked up, her big dark eyes meeting Clementine's. She saw a fire in Clementine's eyes that she had not seen for a very long time.

She had not seen the same look on her face since the first day they had met. All of the time, Clementine had been so sure of herself, so confident in her ability to survive. Since she banged her head, she had not had the same fire in her eyes, it was like it had been extinguished. Whatever she had dreamt, Sarah was glad, because the Clementine she once knew was back, and she was back to take care of her.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift to another place, holding onto Clementine; for the first time since her dad had died, she felt safe. She never thought she would see the day where she would feel safe again, not with someone other than her dad.

After a few moments, Sarah had relaxed completely and whispered, "Thank you, Clementine."

Her thoughts elsewhere, Clementine replied slowly, "It's okay, Sarah."

Luke had watched the two girls for a short while, just to make sure they were okay, but he was concerned about Nick. He couldn't sit any longer, he had to wake him up somehow.

Standing up, he spoke to Clementine. "I'm gonna get some water to wake Nick up with, okay Clem?"

Clementine was still holding onto Sarah as she nodded at Luke. Comforting her, she started stroking her jet black hair, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. Had she said that even just ten minutes ago, Clementine would not have believed that herself. Now that she had remembered how she came to be where she is today, she believed that they would. She had managed to escape Savannah alone, so how hard would it be to get to Wellington?

Luke turned and headed for the information desk, where the water cooler apparently was. Yet another scene of carnage greeted him as he walked through the door. A walker had its brains smashed in, laying on the ground next to the water cooler. Next to it was Bonnie, her left arm with chunks of flesh ripped out of it. Just to be sure, Luke checked to see if Bonnie had been dealt with properly. She had.

As he removed the water bottle, he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness creeping into his heart. He had been romantically involved with Bonnie, but nothing serious, still, it did not stop him from being angry at the waste of another human's life. If anything, Luke was becoming frustrated and angry. All of his friends were dying, and he felt helpless to stop it. He had to get Nick to come around, he just had to. If he lost Nick, he would be broken, completely.

Struggling with the water bottle, Luke staggered towards Nick. Clementine saw what was happening and ran over to help, Sarah just steps behind. Together all three struggled to get the water bottle over to Nick.

Luke tipped it slightly so some water splashed on Nick's face. With a cough and a splutter Nick came to. Sitting up slowly, he was clearly exhausted. "Wha- what the fuck?" He looked up at Luke, and caught the glum look that was written all over Luke's face.

"What? What did I miss?" he asked, a little confused.

"We lost everyone," Luke answered cautiously,

"What? What the fuck do you mean we lost everyone?" Nick shouted, confused and a little scared.

Clementine jumped in, trying to help. "Nick, Mike was a walker."

Nick attempted to stand up, and failed miserably, he fell back down, landing on Mike's corpse.

"What? What the fuck...how?"

Luke tried to calm Nick down. "Nick, calm down, you collapsed when you got here. You don't have the energy for this."

Ignoring Luke, Nick tried to stand up again, only to fall back down.

"How the fuck? Why? What?" Nick blurted, not quite taking in the scene around him.

Then without warning, Nick lost consciousness again, scaring Luke half to death.

"Dammit, don't you die on me Nick!" he shouted, thinking quickly on what they needed to do.

After processing his thoughts for a few seconds, he instructed the two girls. "Sarah, find a blanket, something warm, anything. Clem, see if you can find some food, again, anything, something quick for him to eat."

The two girls replying immediately. "Okay, Luke."

They each hurried off, Sarah looking in the museum itself, while Clementine ran to what used to be a canteen of sorts. Apprehensively, the girls searched for what they needed and ran back to Luke as fast as they could.

While they had been away, Luke had been rubbing water onto Nick's lips, trying to get some moisture into his system, all the while talking under his breath to Nick.

"Come on, Nick, wake up. Take this damn water, goddamn it."

Luke was beginning to get frantic when the girls came back. Clementine made her way back to Luke first. "I found this energy bar thing, I don't know if it's okay to eat, though!" she said truthfully.

Luke smiled at Clementine and nodded. "Thanks, Clem. He needs it all the same."

Just seconds later, Sarah came back with a blanket. "There's a blanket here, this should keep him warm," she said, a little out of breath.

Luke took the blanket and covered Nick with it, as he continued to try and wake his friend.

Shaking Nick, Luke was all but beginning to panic. "Nick, wake up!" he screamed.

Clementine wanted to help, so she knelt beside Nick, checking his breathing as she leaned her head to his mouth. She could feel his breaths on her skin, but they were weak.

She looked up at Luke, she felt helpless as she said, "He is breathing, but it's shallow and weak."

Luke was really stressing out as he poured some more water onto Nick's face. Nothing was working, as panic set in, Luke started talking under his breath, nothing making sense.

Sarah stepped in to help, she thought she knew how to get Nick to respond, it was worth a shot at the very least. Clearing her throat, she said, "Tickle his feet, Luke."

Luke shot an angry glare at her as he retorted, "There's no time for games, Sarah!"

Shying away Sarah was about to turn and walk away when Clementine said, "What did we have to do, Sarah?"

Hesitating, Sarah replied, "Tick...tickle his feet."

Clementine glared at Luke, she knew he was stressing out, but there was no need for his outburst. She held her tongue and did what Sarah had suggested.

She took Nick's shoe off and sock, which smelled like a walker, she began to tickle his foot, facing away from Nick's foot.

Nick began to stir, reacting to his foot being tickled. Clementine couldn't hold back any longer.

"If only you'd have listened, Luke!" she snapped.

Kneeling beside her friend, Sarah looked to the floor, clenching her fists and putting them on her knees, she looked like she was ready to cry.

Coughing and spluttering Nick regained consciousness. "Whoa, dizzy...dizzy," he gasped.

Luke tried to calm his friend down. "Stay still, Nick, we're all here for you," he said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

Nick looked up at Luke, who was kneeling over him. "Am I dead?" he asked.

Luke began to tremble a little. "No, Nick, you're not dead. Fuck, don't do that again ya hear?"

Nick, clearly confused, replied, "I'm not dead?"

Relieved his friend was here to stay, Luke couldn't hold back his pent up emotion. "Dammit, Nick, you're alive!" he cried, placing his head on Nick's chest.

Clementine was just as pleased as Luke that Nick was alive, but Luke's sudden outburst concerned her. Were they destined to fall apart?

"Come on, Sarah, come over here with me," Clementine said, giving Luke a cold glare before turning and taking Sarah's hand.

Sarah was clearly upset by Luke's remark; after all, she was trying to help. Weren't friends supposed to want to help each other?

She took Clementine's hand and followed her to the opposite end of the room. Nick was alive, so the young girl decided it was better if they left them to sort things out among themselves; besides, Sarah had lost her dad, and didn't need to be upset more than she already was.

"Sarah, just ignore Luke, okay? He's a bit...well, he's a bit stressed out," she tried to explain. She didn't really know what was wrong with him, but she knew that his outburst wasn't normal, not like the Luke she had grown to know and respect.

She looked back over to the two grown men who were now sat up, holding each other tight, were they crying? She couldn't see, but whatever was going on, it was obviously emotional. She looked back at Sarah, who had sat down, without a word, and wrapped her arms around her legs.

The young girl looked at her sympathetically, she knew just how she felt, being a child herself, she knew adults rarely wanted the opinion of a child, even if it was a valid one which worked, like Sarah's.

She sat down beside her and put her arm around her, trying to coax her to talk again.

"I'm right here with you, Sarah, I believed you, didn't I?" she encouraged.

Sarah looked up at Clementine for a fleeting moment, enough for her to catch the redness in her eyes.

"Aww, don't cry, Sarah, it's not worth it," she said sympathetically.

Sniffling as she spoke, Sarah responded weakly, "I-I want m-my d-dad."

Clementine sat in silence for a moment, an anger she had never felt for a long time building up inside, she clenched her fists for a moment.

Shaking her head, she tried again to calm her friend down.

"Shhh, Sarah, I'm right here...I'm sorry your dad's gone, I really am," she tried to encourage her friend.

Sarah shied away from her friend, not really wanting to be touched, she wanted her dad and nobody else.

This time, Clementine couldn't hold her anger in. She stood up and marched over to Luke and Nick. Not really looking at them as she was losing her temper herself.

"LUKE!" she shouted, completely ignoring what was happening in front of her.

"You go apologize to Sarah right now, and I mean NOW!" she screamed at him.

The two men who had actually been fighting, stopped and looked at Clementine. She was stood with her fists clenched, and trembling with anger.

Nick spat some blood out of his mouth onto the floor as he spoke, "Apologize to Sarah? What for?" he asked.

The young girl was still trembling with anger as she spoke, her voice shook with anger, "Just look at the state she is in, Luke caused that."

Luke's face dropped as he realized he had hurt Sarah more than he could possibly know. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he realized that he had been blinded by fear, and sorrow.

His bruised face was a picture of sadness, and Clementine realized for the first time since approaching the two men that they had been fighting, really fighting.

Before Luke moved, she asked, "What were you two doing?"

Nick replied first, "Well Luke here thought it would be a good idea to punch me for bringing Mike back here," she spat angrily.

Clementine retorted, "But when I looked you two were hugging."

Luke replied sadly, "We were, I just...I..." He sighed heavily before continuing, "I lost it Clem, I snapped,"

A flash of anger crossed her face for a moment, "Why, Luke? Why now?" she asked angrily.

Nick replied for him, "Because Jane is dead because of it," he said slowly as he looked to the floor. Rubbing his neck he explained further, "He and Jane...they had a thing for each other," he sighed.

"It's my fault I got her killed, I brought Mike back," he said sadly.

He looked up and said, "Luke could have beaten me to death and truthfully, I would have let him," he looked over at Luke, who was looking at the floor, looking thoroughly lost.

"I don't deserve to be alive, all I do is fuck up," he said bitterly. He walked over to Luke and shouted, "So fucking kill me already! Just kill me..." he trailed off, bubbling.

Clementine wasn't sure what to make of their exchange, but she knew she didn't want to lose anyone else. "Stop, just stop, all of you," she pleaded.

Luke embraced Nick again and also began to bubble. "I could never kill you, Nick, you're my best friend," he choked.

Letting go of Nick, Luke trembled a little as he spoke quietly. "I have something to say to Sarah, so don't go nowhere, Nick."

Nick just dropped to his knees without replying. He had fucked up again, and almost got everyone he had left killed. He couldn't live with himself, and was truly ready to die. He repeated himself over and over as he rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry."

Clementine didn't know who to go with. Everyone was in a right state emotionally, so she had to decide quickly who needed her the most. She wanted to go and be with Sarah, but truthfully, Nick needed her more than anyone else right now.

She knelt beside him and kept him company. She didn't know what to say to him, but she tried to say something anyway, "I know you and Kenny didn't bond much, Nick, but he told me something once. I think you should know what he said," she started.

She didn't know if this would help Nick or not, but she felt it might guide him a little, and perhaps stop him from taking his own life when they least expect it.

"He told me that he would always keep on fighting, no matter how hard it got. Because he wanted to fight for the people he cared about. I wasn't his blood family, but he told me he regarded me as family. So you see, you can't give up, we are all that's left, if you give up, then that leaves just Luke to look after us," she spoke softly trying to calm Nick down.

He had at least stopped rocking back and forth and repeating himself. He was still trembling at the thoughts at what could have happened.

She put her arm over Nick's shoulders as she tried to comfort him some more, "Sarah and I, we're just kids, what chance do you think we have if you adults die one by one?" she asked, without waiting for an answer she continued.

"I'll tell you what chance we have, practically none. I am only just starting to remember who I am, and yes, I am strong. I have surprised myself, but that doesn't mean I can make it. Sarah, she needs help, and I can't help her alone, so you see, if you decided to die right now, you would still kill us. We would all die, slowly, one after the other. We need you, Nick, more than you realize."

At her last sentence he looked up at Clementine his eyes red and stained with tears, "You...you need me?" he asked.

"No, not me, we need you," she corrected him.

He reached out and grabbed Clementine's hand and said, "Thank you, Clementine."

As if to reiterate, Sarah sat next to Nick, and she held him tight as she spoke. "You should listen to Clem, we all need you, Nick," she said quietly.

Clementine turned to look behind her and Luke was standing behind her, his head hanging low, looking thoroughly ashamed of himself. She patted the floor next to her, and Luke took a seat beside her.

"Nice speech," he said sadly. "You almost had me bubbling," he continued.

"How long were you standing there?," she asked.

"Since you told him that we were the last adults," he confessed.

She grabbed his hand. "Sorry for shouting at you," she said apologetically, and continued. "But you really hurt Sarah when she was helping. She was right, too," she added, looking up into his big brown eyes. He was sad, and looked full of regret, but he also looked tired.

"I don't know what came over me, I just saw red," he said to the little girl. "I just don't understand what happened," he tried to explain, as he held his head in his hands. He shook his head from side to side, not quite believing what he had done himself.

"I'm a monster, to think I'd rather fight with my friend of 20 years, instead of helping him," Luke cried sadly. His heart was hurting, knowing he had hurt his friend, both mentally and physically.

"I'm tired...I'm sick and tired of this, we just run, and we run, and there's no end," he shouted emotionally. It was true that they had done nothing but run, and the little girl was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

"We're all so fucked, this whole world is fucked, I mean what's the point? We'll just march to some new place, and someone else will die," Nick said, reiterating Luke's despair.

"It's never going to stop, and eventually it will be our turn," he said, his voice full of despair.

Clementine had other ideas and went to open her mouth; once again though, she was interrupted, and this time, it was Sarah.

"Stop, all of you," she shouted in frustration as she stood up with her fists clenched.

"My dad didn't die so we would give up, he would have wanted me, wanted us to live, I'm not going to let him die in vain."

Clementine stood beside her friend and took her hand. "Sarah is right, we can't give up, we are still alive, and we have each other," she added as Sarah still stood, her face determined, but sad at the same time.

"I won't let my dad die in vain," Sarah said tearfully.

Clementine hugged her closely as she shushed her. "It's okay, Sarah, we will all get through this," she encouraged her.

Both men looked at the two girls, the two children of the group, acting more like adults than they were. They both felt ashamed of themselves, and at the same time, they admired the strength that the two youngsters carried within them to carry on.

"I'm...we're sorry," Luke said apologetically, apologizing for Nick as well. After all that had happened, they needed a break, a break that wasn't going to come anytime soon, and he knew it. But at the same time, the girls were right, if they gave up, then they were as good as dead.

Luke smiled at his friend Nick, who still looked down and out. "What do you say, Nick? We pick up and we fight for these kids?"

Nick looked up, normally he would tell Luke he didn't give a shit, and stay moody, but this time, even he had been touched by Sarah's little speech. He cared for her, straight up, and it had been he who ran after her, and saved her from the walkers. How could he abandon her now?

"Yes, we need to fight, if not for us, then for the kids," he stated, not confidently, but determinedly. It was true that he didn't care what happened to himself anymore, but he cared what happened to Sarah, he always had.

"Alright, then," Clementine said, pleased that the grown ups had stopped despairing, and had decided to get back in the fight for survival.

She squeezed Sarah tight as she whispered in her ear, "thank you, Sarah, we needed that," snuggling in for a proper hug, not just to reassure her friend but also herself.

"I saw some drawing sets on display over there, want to draw with me?," the younger girl asked, pleased that the drama was over. Perhaps they could all relax now, get a rest even.

Looking sadly at her friend, Sarah replied, "Sure, why not,"

"Okay, I'll be right back," she chirped. Drawing always calmed her down, especially after a stressful day. She did it at home, and was quite adept at drawing now. She hadn't taken many art classes, but she had won an art competition, just before the outbreak. Her parents had been proud of her, and promised to celebrate her triumph after their trip to Savannah. It turned out that the next time she saw them, it would break her heart in a horrific way.

She did her best to push any negative thoughts aside, but it would never really leave her. The scars that that moment had created, would never really heal, and she would be left with the guilt of being unable to free them from the lifeless existence they now lead. In that sense, she knew how Sarah felt with her father, Carlos, his demise perhaps being the same as her own parents. She was glad she had not witnessed her parents being torn up like Carlos, as it would have had a similar effect to her that it had to Sarah, and she would not be here today.

Taking a couple of drawing sets, and some plain paper off the shelves of the small gift shop in the corner, she marched back over to Sarah, as Luke and Nick spoke with one another. She handed Sarah a set, as she opened her own, taking out some colored pencils.

She looked at her friend. "What are you going to draw, Sarah?" she asked, genuinely interested in what she might have wanted to draw.

"I don't know, I'll surprise you," she answered cheekily, her mood remarkably improved.

"Okay, me too," Clementine replied as she scribbled away at her drawing.

Meanwhile the two adults were discussing what should happen from then on. They had decided that after the days events, that it would be wise to rest. With no choice they had to all take a turn being on watch, as it wasn't the safest place to be to rest up.

Luckily, whatever walkers they had encountered had not followed them to the museum, and they presumed they had scattered, having not heard any more noise.

Luke spoke to the girls. "We are staying here for the night, and we need to take it in turns," he stated, rather than ordering.

Both girls looked up, but Clementine answered first. "Who is going first?" she asked happily.

"I am," Luke answered simply.

"Then who?" she asked curiously.

"Then Nick," he answered, smiling at her with a genuine smile full of care.

"I will take first watch for us kids," she said, before Sarah could say anything, as she looked to her friend. "You did more for us today than I could ever ask," she said genuinely pleased with her best friend.

"Thank you," Sarah whispered.

Watching their exchange, Luke realised that the two girls were far closer than he had realised, and that brought a smile to his face as he turned to check around the museum, to button it down for the night.

As he walked away he commented, "have a good sleep girls, you will need it," before disappearing to do his checks.

Before the two girls settled down for the night, they compared the drawings that they had hid from each other as they scribbled away. They swapped their drawings to look at, both of them exclaiming excitedly at each others art.

"Wow, you drew us in a field of flowers," Clementine exclaimed, your really good actually.

At the same time, Sarah was in awe of Clementine's drawing she had made.

"You...you drew everyone...even my dad," she said a little sadder than she intended.

"You can keep it, so you can have us all close to your heart," Clementine said to her best friend, hoping that she would accept her picture as a memento; something for her to remember her dad by too.

"Thank you, Clementine, thank you," Sarah said slowly.

With that, they both made a space to lie in next to each other, waiting to be woken up for their turn to be lookout.


End file.
